


Sweet Revenge

by DTA2013



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Confusion, Death, F/F, Friendship, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Rape, Secret Relationship, Torture, themes of abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-16 03:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 50,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3472709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTA2013/pseuds/DTA2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was up to him to clean the streets to remove the vile creatures that use this alleyway as some kind of sex shop. Although he wasn't the only one battling demons. But now she had also become his pray, will he end her for good before the team can save her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I keep forgetting to place disclaimers so here it is DISCLAIMER: I do not own Criminal Minds or its characters...  
> I also post on FF and fictionpad under DTA2013.  
> ARCHIVING: Only with my permission. I don't normally put this but seems that people are at it again. The only places these stories should be are Fanfiction and Fictionpad. I do not want to have to change the privacy settings on here to only registered users. So please if you find any of my works anywhere other than these sites please inform me many thanks.

**1 year prior**

Casey had left work early hoping to surprise her husband over the past few months they had not been able to spend much time together, work had taken over them both Mark had been given a promotion which had him working till late, while Casey had been given a high profile project to work on. In all the couple hadn't seen each other in months other than to crawl into bed together until the blaring alarm would wake them, hellos and goodbyes were given as well as a kiss be it on the cheek or the lips.

They both knew things would settle down soon but it didn't stop the hurt from not seeing each other. Sleeping in the same bed being able to have a coffee together wasn't the same nor what either of them were used to. They had been married for 20 years and even now they were just as in love with each other as the first day they had met.

Childhood sweethearts 5 years had been spent dating and the only time they had been apart was when Mark had gone to Uni for a year, their friends knew they would get marriage but they took their time, each day was as though they had only just met.

It was early evening when she left the office the air was warm the sun beating down as she made her way home, for the first time in months she had chosen to walk home they didn't live far from where she worked but in truth she needed the fresh air. Casey took a slight detour so she could call into the jewellers buying Mark a new watch after paying she decided to make her way through the back alleyway; it was a slight shortcut that she had used many times over the years.

The pain seemed to blind her as she fell to the ground.

* * *

There had always been a slight chill in the air even on the hot summer evening; he could feel it against his skin. The dim lighting which only just brightened the alleyway, shadows cast against the walls, stairwells seemed darker now as the sun disappeared more giving way to the night. The doorways were becoming less visible, the dim light tried to shine brighter which only made the back alleyway seem more dangerous.

The stale smell of urine welcomed its visitors the first pleasure for those hoping to fade into the shadows. Some doorways were home to people trying to gain shelter for the night, others where using them for other pleasures.

The silence was only broken by the dog barking, the unzipping of the buckle on someone's pants, the rustling of paper as someone walked by, some staggered out of the back doors of local clubs, this was the place where stale urine and beer met.

The clicking of a bottle was heard followed by some grunting, slight moans. It was that silent you could hear the money being handed over, the rustling of the paper as she shoved it into her purse. This was their home, where prostitutes felt safe in the shadows, where their Jons knew they wouldn't be seen, the homeless cluttered the doorways and stairwells.

He could hear everything as he hid in the shadows waiting for the moment, this was his hunting ground. A sly smile took over his lips as he watched one of the prostitutes leave the darkened alleyway. With her meal ticket leaving not long after, not wanting to be seen with her.

The smashing of a bottle could be heard before the loud thud of someone hitting the floor, the blood began to seep out of his mouth, he pulled the zip of the trousers down exposing the man's penis and with that he disappeared into the shadows again.

He was cleaning the streets not in the accustom way of removing prostitutes but removing the men which had paid for sex. Each one no doubt cheating on someone they claim to love, sneaking around after dark paying people for sex. Prostitutes he could understand they did it to fund their drug habit normally, but this the men that paid for it disgusted him more than anything.

Maybe it was because of what happened to him, or what happened to the love of his life. Someone had mistaken her for a prostitute when she tried to run, the alleyway in which he was now stood in she was beaten to death after the man had raped her. These men that think it is their god given right to have sex with whomever they feel like. And when it doesn't go their way they strike them down, blaming the woman for leading them on.

It wasn't the prostitutes he blamed though but every man that had sex with one and he would remove each man and each time hoping he had slain the man that had brutalised his wife's body beyond recognition only then would he stop, only then would he feel like justice had been done.

It had been a full year since his wife had been killed and not one person had been held accountable for it, not one person brought in for questioning other than himself. The police believed he had done this to her taking her down the known alleyway which prostitutes used, they believed he was using prostitutes and his wife had caught him sending him into a rage which then leads to her death. Even though he had an airtight alibi he was still blamed. Now it was up to him to clean the streets to remove the vile creatures that used this alleyway as some kind of sex shop. Each method he used was one that had been used on his wife. So far he had removed 10 men from this world but it wasn't enough, how could he be sure he had gotten the right man.

Though this wasn't the only alleyway in which he was hunting.


	2. Chapter 2

Emily made her way into the bullpen Morgan couldn't help but raise his eyebrow at her as she placed her bag underneath her desk. The darkened circles seemed to make her eyes sink in; her pale skin was more paler and even Morgan didn't believe it was possible. Though each time he had asked, each time he had shown some concern she had shot him down in his first breath, just as the words left his lips.

Though it hadn't gone unnoticed by anyone that she seemed worn out, arriving late each morning, normally she would be five minutes late but over the past few weeks the five minutes had turned into half an hour, each member of the team were getting more concerned but Emily was too stubborn to allow anyone in. Her private life was exactly that, private and that was how she planned it to stay.

Morgan was pulled out of his thoughts by the vibrating sound of his phone; he could only give a sad smile as he looked at the message. "Something is seriously wrong, she blew both me and JJ off last night" Morgan let out a sigh as he read the text.

"If I try and push her anymore baby girl I think she will pull her gun on me" Morgan replied.

Emily always seemed stand offish, the persona she portrayed was like a mask keeping her emotions hidden, not all emotion but she had placed steel walls in front of her now pushing everyone away. In truth she felt numb as though the carpet had been ripped out from beneath her feet and in truth it had been.

There had been jokes about the butch look, how they always thought she was a lesbian though she never denied nor did she conformed anything either. This seemed to make her more stand offish than she meant to do.

"What?" Emily asked as though she could feel eyes upon her skin.

"Do you want a coffee?" Morgan offered up instead of asking the question that was on everyone's lips.

Emily gave a somewhat smile followed with a nod but even the smile didn't light up her face like normal, there was no joking around these days, her consults seemed to be finish before JJ had chance to place more on her desk, not that JJ was complaining but over the past few years Emily had never finished her consults so fast, in fact Emily hated doing consults and paper work she preferred being out in the field much like Morgan did.

Emily frowned as she looked at the latest consult, Canon City, Colorado had seen a spike in murders, Emily had already worked on a profile for Canon City were ten males had been killed, her initial profile leaned towards someone that was struggling with their own sexuality since there was evidence of sexual activity as well as them being left exposed.

Though now she was looking at a different case yet in the same City, eight women had been butchered to death, each female victim had been hit over the head though from the ME reported that wasn't what had killed them, much like the other case she had look at there was evidence of sexual activity a couple had been identified as prostitutes while the rest had been attacked as they cut through the back alley. Emily pulled out the other consult which held the male victims.

"You okay Prentiss?" Morgan asked hoping she wouldn't bite his head off.

"Can you have a look at these two consults and tell me what you think, please?" Emily asked handing him both files.

Morgan opened the case files reading the first profile Emily had given before opening the second; he too wore the same frown as Emily.

"Let's take these into the conference room so we can spread these out" Morgan said, Emily nodded before they both made their way up to the conference room.

They sprawled each of the pictures out on the table placing them in the orders they were found. Each of the victims had been found on different days but they were evenly spaced out, two victims a week.

Morgan pulled out his phone allowing it to ring before he was greeted by the bubbly voice of Garcia. "How may I be of service my sexy chocolate bear?"

Emily couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she watched Morgan blush slightly. "I need you to run a few background searches for me, baby girl" Morgan said in slight amusement.

The MO was the same on each victim, the males were all struck from behind, the shards of glass found in their scalps told them both that the unsub had used a bottle as his weapon before beating them to death. The women had all been taken from behind. Each of them being left exposed each showed they had recently had sex.

Morgan couldn't help but noticed the pattern on the female victims they were all brunettes. Slender build, each one showed signs they had struggled the blow to the back of their heads didn't seem to show the same force that had been used on the male victims.

"I think this is the same unsub" Emily said as she placed the last picture on the table.

"I agree, I'll go and have a word with JJ and see what Hotch thinks." Morgan said before retreating out of the room.

Before long the whole team was sat around the conference room, both Emily and Morgan explaining what she had found and why they both now thought they were connected, Garcia had run backgrounds on each victim only a couple had something in common which were the women, three were known prostitutes while the others had no common links.

Emily fell silent as the group discussed the case. "JJ can you see if we can get an invite" Hotch asked. "Explain what we have come across, we need to go through everything" Hotch said as JJ disappeared out the door to make the phone calls.

"Wheels up in thirty, if JJ can get us the invite" the team picked up the case files.

It hadn't gone unnoticed that Emily was more withdrawn; her usual fire seemed to have vanished over the past few weeks. Garcia watched her on the security camera as she made her way back to her desk grabbing her go-bag, "Why won't you talk to us princess" Garcia whispered into the empty room, the only other sound was the whirling from her computers as they ran background searches.


	3. Chapter 3

The team gathered around the middle of the jet as they began going through the files.

"Have they managed to get any DNA off the victims?" Rossi asked as he looked at one of the ME's reports.

"Some but no hits in codas," Emily said with a slight shrug. "I've asked Garcia to go through each of the victims lives to see if their paths crossed"

Hotch sighed slightly "Emily, what was your first take on this?" he asked his voice seeming softer than normal.

"At first I thought it was someone whom was struggling with their sexuality, male late 30's, white. Though once I came across the other file where all the victims are female I came to the same conclusion though I then discarded that the unsub was struggling with his own sexuality. I asked Morgan to take a look at both files before we brought it to your attention. I still believe this is the work of one man" Emily said slightly firmer than she meant to.

"They all seem to have been blitz attacked from behind, though the male victims all died from their head wounds, or it lead to their deaths, the female victims were all brutalised though the ME couldn't confirm or deny rape. The unsub seemed to have lashed out more with the female victims than the males. As though he is proving a point" Morgan finished just as Garcia popped up on the screen.

"What have you found Garcia?" Hotch asked not giving anyone else a chance.

"All four of the male victims had been charged with solicitation and as you know three of the female victims were prostitutes, the alley in which all the male victims were found is known for prostitution, whereas the alleyway in which the females victims were found was just a normal alleyway people cutting through from one street to the next, there had been no dealings with police or anyone before other than these murders"

"Keep looking Garcia" Hotch said before the screen went black. "Prentiss, Morgan go to each crime scene and see what you find," "Reid, JJ you go to the station and set everything up, I want all the files and evidence they have collected on these victims, also arrange interviews with their family members" "Rossi and I will go to the morgue" each of them nodded before heading back to their seats each of them relaxing before they would hit the ground running.

Emily had made her way to the back of the jet setting herself away from the rest of the team. JJ looked over at her friend sadly, "Has she said anything to you Morgan?" JJ asked as she sat across from him.

He could only give a soft smile as he shook his head, "Not a word, she seems more distant than ever" Morgan said and even JJ could hear the worry in his voice.

"I know she is pushing us all away" JJ said with a sigh, "I guess the only thing any of us can do is be there when she finally stops shutting us out" Morgan could only nod as he looked across at his partner.

They had both seen this before, Agents withdrawing into themselves before quitting they could only pray that this wasn't the case that they would have their Emily back but with each passing day they seemed to lose her a little more.

JJ gave a soft smile before moving towards the back of the jet where Emily was sitting, her eyes seemed fixated on the clouds, JJ wondered what she was thinking, they had become close but Emily had pushed her way each and every day to the point JJ didn't know this woman that she was now sat across from.

JJ took her time to study her as they sat in silence though JJ wondered if she knew she was sat there, Emily hadn't so much as blinked when JJ sat across from her, dark rings covered her eyes, her once shining chocolate eyes were dull and lifeless, and her pale skin was now a pasty white. She also noticed that Emily had begun biting her nails again, everything that was Emily seemed drained, worn out.

"I can feel you staring" Emily said softly before turning to face JJ.

"Sorry" JJ replied softly as she looked away slightly.

Emily could only give a soft smile before she turned her head back towards the window allowing herself to daydream, although she would cast the odd glance at JJ.

Once the jet had landed they split up into the pairs before heading off, Morgan had set the route on the satnav before taking the short drive towards the crime scene, the town was only small the population just reaching over 15,000. Although that really didn't mean much they could be looking for someone whom lived elsewhere and with no real DNA that tied each murder together they could only summarise who they were looking for.

"You still think white male?" Morgan asked as they pulled up at the crime scene.

"Yes, although my first profile is slightly off, I doubt we are looking for someone confused about their sexuality" Emily grumbled, "I thought I'd already said that?" she said in more of a question.

Morgan pulled up turning the engine off, "You did, I was just seeing if you had come up with something else" the words travelled easily off his lips as he gave her a soft smile.

The alleyway they had pulled up at was a fresh crime scene police tape stretched across it closing it off to the public, although that hadn't stopped the swarm of people gathered round as though these murders where something they didn't see, or it was the only thing that happened within this small town. They both made their way toward the officer that was stood near the tape flashing their badges and stating who they were. The officer nodded before lifting the tape slightly for them to duck under.

Emily looked at the young crime tech, before her eyes drew back towards the crowds of people. "Can you take pictures of everyone that is here for us please?" Emily said giving the young girl a soft kind smile.

"You think our unsub is here?" Morgan questioned.

"Wouldn't be the first time they came back to look at their work" Emily mused with a slight shrug. "And the rate this guy is going I think we will have more crime scenes and bodies before this is over" Emily said as they made their way towards the victim's body.

"What can you tell us?" Morgan asked as Emily knelt down to take a closer look at the body.

Emily moved the trap she couldn't help but give a sad smile as she took in the long dark hair, her pale complexion, she was of slender build, the gash to her head told her she had been taken by surprise, bruising had started to form on her neck as though she had been held in a choke hold. Her hands showed signs she had struggled. Emily placed the tarp back down before she stood up next to Morgan.

"Do you have an ID for the victim?" Emily asked.

The short stocky officer gave a kind smile "Not yet we will run her finger prints through the dater base, I have asked the ME to run her dental records but it could be awhile before we get a hit."

Emily nodded slightly "The attacks are getting more violent" she said softly.

"This is the worse we've seen," the officer said in agreement.

"Any signs of sexual trauma?" Morgan asked,

"We won't know yet, but the way her body was found it is highly likely that she has." Morgan nodded.

"Where is the other crime scene?" Emily asked as she looked back down at the body which was now being placed into a black body bag. "Hopefully she managed to get a piece of him" Emily mused as they lifted her gently on to the gurney.

"Five blocks over, I can take you if you want" the officer said as they began to walk away from the scene.

"If it is okay with you we would rather go alone" Morgan said kindly.

"Meet you back at the station" Emily said with a kind smile before they ducked under the tape making their way back to the SUV.

He watched on as the police hurried around closing off the alleyway with thick yellow tape the brown tarp that had been placed over the body so no one could see, but as he closed his eyes he could picture her, the deep purple dress she was wearing, her long hair bobbed in the gentle breeze the smell of her perfume everything about her reminded him of Casey.

Everywhere he turned her saw her, he had wondered for months after her body had been found if she was really living a life and that he knew nothing about her. This was the woman that he loved that he had spent most of his life with and the way the police questioned him was as though they were accusing them both of either going with prostitutes or that Casey was leading a double life.

Weeks had turned into months with still no solid answers, the lingering glances from people he had known all his life, being blamed for her death was bad enough, but being accused of her murder was worse. He would have given his life for hers, without any questions being asked.

Although six months ago he had been to the corners inquest and every aspect, every degrading thing that had bestowed his beautiful wife was summed up into nothing, other than her brutalised body, the injuries that been done to her, the details of how she was raped, the bottle someone had used to knock her down to violate her with after she had been raped was now all that played in his mind.

But standing in that crowd as the FBI Agents showed up his eyes fixated on her. He felt his stomach swirl with want and desire as he watched her kneel down next to the victim, but before anyone had seen him he had disappeared into the shadows giving him the ability to follow her without anyone noticing him.


	4. Chapter 4

Rossi looked down at the woman laid on the cold slab on the ME's table he couldn't help staring at her face, her complexion, he looked at her fingers the shortness and rough edges told him she bit her nails, long dark hair which just past her shoulders, the resemblance was uncanny. If Rossi didn't know any better he would have laid money down that it was Emily he was looking at, everything about her screamed the young dark haired profiler.

* * *

He knew where the Agents where going as he made his way back towards his hunting ground. This alleyway was his true domain he knew it better than anyone, which doorway would shelter him the best, which stairwell would give him the best view, the last thing he wanted was for either of them to see him. From where he was stood he was able to hear everything and see everything it was as though he was a ghost and that had always been his plan, over the past few months he had learnt how to become invisible to people. It had taken him a while; a few victims had gotten away as they spotted him in the shadows but now he had perfected it.

He listened as they both talked about the crime scene and how they tried to replay what had happened, but as he listened he zoned out his eyes solely fixated on her, she wasn't like the rest, there was something more elegant about her, he watched how she moved and how her voice sounded. A sly smile took over his lips as he envisioned what it would be like to touch her, to hold her, to make love to her. This was the only true feeling he had, had in these past few months. The numbness he had felt since Casey died was coming back slowly. The only time he came out of his trance was when he heard them say about heading back to the station.

He would have followed but as he watched them walk back towards the SUV he felt the hardness in his pants, with the need to relive himself he allowed them to go without him following he would go to the station and wait for them to leave later, there was only a few places they would be able to stay since there weren't many hotels or motels in the area and he already knew a few were fully booked.

* * *

Reid and JJ had managed to sort through most of the evidence, each file in order of death, Reid had pinned the map onto the board but with two location he knew he wouldn't be able to do a geographical profile, rows of shops and houses covered the area, bars and local nights clubs which led into the alleyway in which the male victims were found.

JJ started to pin the pictures and names of each victim on the other board. There was nothing similar with them other than the way in which they had been attacked, the assaults on the male victims had become worse and the same with the female victims, the murders weren't spaced in any order more males than females.

"The way the space between each attack seems oddly placed there are less female victims than males." JJ mused slightly.

Reid turned and looked at her. "The only conclusion is that there were no females in that alleyway or they aren't his type. Each female has similar features, slender build, brown hair, neither one dressed as a prostitute although we know four of the victims were prostitutes though that doesn't help, unless he thought the others were." Reid said just as Morgan and Emily walked into the small room.

Emily didn't really speak as she sat down opening the file in front of her. "What did you find?" JJ asked softly.

"Consistency" Emily said softly.

Reid frowned "What do you mean?"

Emily gave a soft smile. "The male victims were murdered in the exact same spot and the same with the females,"

Morgan sat across from her. "Where each of the bodies were found were near a stairwell, which would give cover in the dark, I doubt anyone would have seen the unsub until it was too late. I get us all a coffee Hotch and Rossi should be back soon, Reid come and give me a hand."

And with that they left the room heading towards the small kitchenette, JJ watched Emily for a moment before she spoke. "You know I'm here if you need to talk Em" JJ said before sitting down next to her.

Emily nodded slightly as she uttered her thanks, though her voice seemed empty as though life had been drained out of her. Emily closed her eyes. It wasn't something she wanted to talk about, she was confused questioning everything she knew about herself analysing each thing that surrounding her. She cast a glance at JJ but instead of looking away their eyes seemed to lock with one another. JJ couldn't help but frown as she watched Emily turn away she had seen something deep in those deep chocolate brown eyes.

"Has Garcia managed to find out anything else?" Emily asked as she flicked through the pages in front of her. Even though she had seen most of the files already she wanted to go through them again making sure she hadn't missed anything, and being able to look at the evidence that she hadn't seen when the consults had landed on her desk helped as she looked for something to tie the murders together.

"Not yet she in still running the searches, they are cross matching the DNA found on the female victims." JJ said, her voice seemed softer to Emily's ears as she looked up at her.

"If the DNA is the same on each victim." She paused mid-sentence as she pulled her phone out hoping they were still at the morgue as the idea floated through her mind.

"Rossi are you still with the ME?" Emily asked not giving Rossi a chance to respond, she smile slightly as he confirmed they were. "I know this may sound like a long shot, but can you ask if there is any chance of DNA on the genitals, please, also asked them to recheck the zip and buckle on their pants" JJ couldn't help but frown as Emily spoke.

"What are you thinking?" JJ asked.

"The unsub would have had to expose them, they were treated like trash, and I doubt the unsub used gloves so I am hoping he caught himself on the zip" Emily said as she smiled. "It's a long shot but worth it if they manage to find something."

It wasn't long before Rossi and Hotch made their way into the small room, a coffee waiting for them both, Rossi couldn't help the chuckle as he picked up the warm mug taking a much needed drink, "Talk about timing" Rossi mused as he sat down. He couldn't help but cast a glance at Emily grateful that she was truly there and not on a cold slab in the morgue.

For the next few hours they went through each file, the only true consistency was the blow to the back of the head although the woman are all the same type.

"I don't think he's choosing the alleyway because of ease." Emily said as she closed the file.

"What makes you say that Prentiss?" Morgan asked.

"If he was choosing it because of ease it wouldn't just be these two alleyways he is killing in, from what officer Thomas has told us this isn't the only alleyway that prostitutes use, there are at least six frequented by Jons and prostitutes, So why these two alleyways, why not the others?" Emily asked.

"There must be some reason," JJ muttered.

"Ask Garcia to run a search and see if anything has been reported in the past six months" Hotch said

Morgan picked up his phone as he waited for it to be answered, "How may I service you my sexy chocolate thunder" Garcia said as she answered the phone.

Emily couldn't help laughing giving a slight smirk, "You're on speaker Garcia" Morgan said through a grin.

"Well in that case how can I assist my Angels?"

"Can you run a search and see if you can find out if anything happened in the two alleyways that the victims were found in, go back six months." Morgan asked.

"For you anything my love" Garcia replied before cutting the call.

"Drug test or de-caff?" Rossi asked.

"Both" Hotch replied causing the rest of the team to chuckle.

"We will present the profile in the morning, it has been a long day, let's go and get something to eat and then head back to the hotel." Hotch said closing the case file in front of him.

The team was grateful they had been going for the past six hours without stopping and that didn't include the flight there. They headed out of the station each getting into two SUV's leaving the other vehicle at the station; they all knew they could get called out in the early hours of the morning although it was always Morgan and Emily that took the call. Which meant the rest could head to the station together or one of the local Leos would pick them up if needed.

He watched as they all left before climbing into his car and following them slowly careful not to be seen, all he needed to do now was figure out what room they were all in and more importantly what room the striking brunette was in. He was thankful they were staying in a hotel where he was good friends with one of the porters. All he would need to do is give him some money for the info.

Then he just needed to be able to get her alone.


	5. Chapter 5

The rest of the team headed up to their rooms leaving Emily and JJ sitting at the bar drinking coffee, Emily gave a slight sigh as her finger trailed the rim of the cup.

"What's bugging you Emily" JJ said softly as she stilled her hand.

The action caused Emily to look at her "What isn't bugging me would be a better question" Emily said giving her a slight grin.

"I know the case is on your mind Emily, and I also know how private you are but if you need to talk I am here just try not to push me too far away" JJ replied softly.

Over the years the two had become close friends but JJ could see the walls that were in place, she knew Emily trusted them and her, they had spent many nights talking meeting up and going to clubs sometimes just her and Emily other times Garcia would join them.

"I think we should call it a night" JJ said as she raised her eyebrow slightly.

Emily nodded in agreement before they paid the bill and retiring upstairs. Emily stood near the door frame as JJ opened her door. Their eyes met again locking with each other.

"Do you ever feel like you're not good enough?" Emily asked just as JJ went to open the door.

"Sometimes, but there again I think most people feel like they are not good enough" JJ said with a shrug. Emily nodded slightly.

"Night JJ" Emily replied before retreating to her room.

JJ could only watch her retreating form she sighed slightly. She knew there was more to the question than Emily was saying but she could never push her, to her Emily was perfect in every way. But as she leaned against the cool door she couldn't help wondering why Emily thought she wasn't good enough. She just hoped that they could talk about it more after the case.

* * *

It hadn't felt like moments ago that her head had touched the pillow only to be rudely pulled out of her sleep by the blaring of her phone. "Prentiss" her voice was groggy from lack of sleep.

"We have another body" Morgan said as he began to get dressed.

"I'll be down in five" Emily replied throwing on a fresh top, washing her face praying Morgan would greet her with a much needed caffeine fix.

They both met in the lobby and Emily was not surprise that Morgan had a mug of coffee for her; Emily gave him a soft smile as she gratefully took a swig of coffee to waken her senses more. "Thanks"

It only took fifteen minutes to drive to the crime scene although it was the same back alleyway the over victims were found. It didn't surprise either of them as patrols in the area had been doubled, the homeless and prostitutes had moved worried that they would be next or that their Jons wouldn't follow them to their normal back alleyway.

"What we got?" Morgan asked as he made his way over to the detective.

"The victim is a young female, she had been beaten and raped," his eyes seemed more saddened than before.

Emily looked at him "Did you know her?" Emily asked carefully,

He gave a slight nod, "Her name is Vicky, twenty five she has too young children and a husband"

Emily nodded "I'll come with you when you go to notify the family" Emily said kindly. He nodded his reply grateful to have someone else there with him.

"I want this bastard caught, too many families are being ripped apart, and he is degrading them as though they are worthless trash. I know some have records for prostitution but that doesn't give anyone the right to kill them for that."

Emily could feel the anger in each word he had spoken and it truly did say a lot about him. Most officers wouldn't pay much attention to prostitutes being murdered, or they would lack any compassion for them because they felt they had brought it on themselves, but here stood in front of her was a man that had compassion for each victim regardless of what they did or had done, and it warmed her heart slightly.

"We will get him" Emily half promised, even they knew that sometimes they wouldn't be able to catch an unsub, they had the ability to disappear, but right here and now she wanted to catch him allowing him to escape or slip through the cracks wasn't an option.

By the time they had finished notifying the family and Emily asking a few questions they both made their way back to the station knowing the rest of the team would be here, they were ready to give the profile and bring this SOB in.

The officers seem to sit on tender-hooks waiting for them to begin and tell them what sort of a sicko has done this. Garcia was still running searches though nothing had happened in the past six months Hotch had asked her to go further back. Although he knew she wouldn't get back to him yet.

"The man we are looking for is a white male, late 30's," Rossi said before Emily took over.

"The female victims represent someone, they all have similar features and they are all around the same age. He targeted them for a reason, it could be someone he has lost or betrayed him in some way." Emily stopped as she looked at Morgan.

"The male victims are the ones that hold the most rage, it takes a lot of strength to kill someone with just one blow to the head, and we know from the ME's report the other injuries they sustained were post-mortem,"

"He's a hunter, but also he may feel he is avenging some type of justice, we know each of the male victims have been charged for solicitation, he will be of medium build, someone that works out a lot due to the physical strength needed to kill these men with a single blow," Hotch said.

They left the room allowing the local Leos to track down leads with the profile they had given. In a small town they were sure they would come across a few, though none of them thought the unsub had used prostitutes.

"You don't think our unsub is a pimp?" JJ questioned.

"Emily gave her a soft smile "I doubt it, if that was the case he would be killing prostitutes aiming his anger at just one group or one person, it seems more than that. It's personal, why would an unsub kill but sets, women and men?" Emily questioned.

The ringing of the phone pulled their attention as Morgan hit the speaker.

"Right my lovelies I have been digging around and let me tell you, not much happens in that town, aside from bar fights, some drug busts. One of the safer towns I have seen in a long while" Garcia mused.

"Anything useful?" Emily sniped slightly.

"Put your crawls away miss snippy" Garcia grumbled back.

"There was a murder that happened around this time last year, the only suspect the police had was the husband, but his record is squeaky clean, not even a parking fine. His alibi was air tight, the inquest was around six months ago" Morgan could sense the slight unease in Garcia's voice but waited for her to continue. "Casey Andrews. Whoever had killed her had degraded her, raped, beaten and sodomised her"

"I think we need to speak to him again" Rossi said softly.

"Could be the same person that killed Casey?" JJ asked

"It could be, Garcia can you send us the file?" Emily asked this time her voice was more gently

"Already have it should be on your tablets" Garcia said brightly.

"Thanks" Morgan said as the line went dead.

"Maybe we need to draw him out?" Morgan said. "I know we are going to bring this guy in but if he isn't" Morgan paused. "We could just be chasing a dead end" Morgan's eyes fell on Emily as he spoke.

"Oh, hell no! The last time I went undercover I was beaten and nearly blown up! And let's not even start on Viper" Emily said as she glared back at Morgan.

JJ always found the both of them amusing; sometimes it was like they were having some kind of pissing contest, both too stubborn for their own good. And times like this they could read each other. Although JJ was in slight agreement as well, not because Morgan wanted to use Emily as bait it was because this guy was too allusive able to hide and surprise his victims; they might not see it coming before it is too late.

"Let's talk to her husband first and then we can figure out our next move." Hotch said

They had turned up at his house only to be told by the landlady that he had gone away for a few days. They questioned her about him so they could know a little more about him. He had been there six months, quite, kept to himself for the most part; he paid his rent a month in advance. He often went out late returning in late at night. In the six months he had been there he hadn't had a single visitor. The team said there thanks before moving on to speak to his family and also to question Casey's family.

Hotch had insisted that they all returned back to the hotel leaving the local Leos to track down leads and if Morgan and Emily were honest they were grateful. They had been up since 2am and it was now nearly 7pm the pair were beat and it didn't help that Emily was becoming more frustrated as time went on.

Emily made her way over to the bar so she could speak to Morgan alone. "Hey," Emily said softly.

Morgan looked at her, "Want a coffee?" Morgan asked with a slight smile.

Emily nodded "If we have no leads tomorrow then we can discuss using me as bait." Emily said with a slightly pointed look.

Morgan nodded "The only reason I thought of you Prentiss is because they victims all have a similar look" he raised his eyebrow slightly, "I think it is safe to say you will be his type" Morgan said through a chuckle as Emily gently punched his arm.

* * *

Before long they were all heading upstairs into their own rooms, as always the rooms were not adjoining nor next to one another. She closed the door placing the chain on before stripping out of her clothes. He could only watch on as her naked form was on display for him, the scent seemed to travel into the closet. He would wait until she was totally vulnerable before he would make his move.

He waited as she took a shower, her naked skin glistened against the light, he could feel the hardness growing in his pants, she looked so much like Casey it was uncanny. He could wait and he would wait for the perfect moment to strike. He had gone old school, he didn't want a mark or bruise on her porcelain skin. She was perfect, and that was how he wanted her to stay, he waited a few hours till he knew she was fully asleep before he dampened the cloth with chloroform. He moved out of the closet before making his way over to her bed without making a sound. Her screams were muffled as he placed the cloth against her face pushing hard so she would not be heard. Her body went limp underneath him.

He made his way back to the closet pulling out the lining trolley, he picked her up placing her carefully inside before covering her over. He opened the door carefully before popping his head out making sure the corridor was clear. He made his way to the elevator taking them down into the basement, opening the back door where he had parked his car. He smiled as he placed her inside his trunk, though now he had to move quickly before she woke up.


	6. Chapter 6

The team had made arrangements that evening to meet back at the station; Garcia had rung Hotch early that morning as she found some more information on Casey.

"You are sure about this Garcia?" Hotch asked still not wanting to believe what laid in front of him.

"Sir I am sure, I didn't notice before but if Emily was to lighten her hair she would be her double" Garcia said, even Hotch could hear the uneasy tone in her voice.

He sat looking at both pictures one of Casey and one of Prentiss, he could see she resembles Casey, even Rossi had commented that the victims looked like Prentiss, but as he looked at the picture Garcia had sent him, she had altered Emily's hair using photo-shop. They looked like twins.

"Can you see if there has been any movement on his credit card, I know the landlady told us he had gone out of town" Hotch sighed slightly.

"I'll hit you back" Garcia said

"Garcia also check for other property using both names" Hotch asked before Garcia cut the connection.

The team drifted in shortly after Garcia cut the connection. Morgan smiled as he placed down the tray containing coffee for each of them.

"Any news?" Morgan asked.

"Nothing solid I have asked Garcia to check his credit cards. We can't get side-tracked, he may have nothing to do with this" Hotch said with a slight warning tone.

"What if it's the same guy that killed Casey, was there ever any viable leads?" Morgan asked pulling out another case file to go through.

"I have asked for everything on that case, but by the looks of it they solely concentrated on Mark" Morgan nodded just as the door opened again.

"I've set up another press conference and the locals are doing another sweep," JJ said as she took the cup that Morgan offered. "Just us?" JJ questioned as she took a seat pulling her pad out.

They had chosen to give the press conference in the morning asking the public for any information.

"Yep Rossi has gone back to the morgue to see if he can find more information on Casey. She is the key to this investigation, the locals had focused solely on Mark not looking anywhere else" Hotch said as he passed another file to the younger agents.

Morgan couldn't help looking back into the bullpen. "Where's Prentiss?" he asked since Reid had come in a few moments earlier.

"She shouldn't be too much longer, I did say meet back here at nine" Hotch said as he looked down at his watch.

Morgan nodded they were all early and they knew that Emily always turned up after them when they were on a case, only every so often would she be the first in.

* * *

Emily groaned slightly as she moved, she frowned as she found her arms restricted, opening her eyes slowly before squeezing them closed again hoping the slight dizzy feeling would pass, her head pounded feeling as though she had been hit with a two by four. 'This can't be good' she mumbled to herself as she passed out again.

The light tapping on her face was enough to bring her back around, her eyes adjusted as she looking into piercing green eyes, "Your awake" Mark said brightly.

"Where am I?" Emily questioned she couldn't remember anything other than turning in for the night; her head pounded still making it hard to focus on him.

"You're home" he said with a smile, "I knew they were wrong" he mumbled before walking out the room, she heard the door close behind him.

"Just great" Emily mumbled as she tested the bindings on her wrists "Fucking great" she ground out as the bindings gave her no room to move. Her legs were also restrained; the only thing she was grateful for was that the bed she was lied on was soft and not hard.

* * *

Morgan looked down at his watch before looking back at Hotch. "I'll give her a ring" Morgan said before moving out of the room.

"This is Agent Prentiss, I am unable to come to the phone right please leave a message" Morgan frowned slightly as his call went straight to voicemail he cut the call not even leaving a message.

"Is she on her way?" JJ asked as he walked back into the room.

Morgan shook his head, "It went straight to voicemail" said his voice laced slightly with concern.

"Knowing Prentiss she more than likely hasn't charged it" Reid said softly.

"If we weren't on a case I'd agree with you kid, but this isn't like her" Morgan said as he looked at Hotch. "I'm going to go back to the hotel" Morgan said without waiting for anyone to reply.

Morgan stood outside Emily's door as he gently tapped, "Prentiss, its Morgan open up" Morgan said, he waited a few moments before trying again. He placed his ear against the door hoping her could hear movement on the other side, but again nothing.

He had parked his car next to the one which Emily had used last night. "Come Prentiss I know you're in there" he said firmly. His gut churned slightly as he pulled out his phone. "Hotch I can't get any answer" he said not waiting for Hotch to speak.

* * *

Mark re-entered the room pulling Emily's attention, the door creaked slightly before slamming shut. "You're beautiful" he said softly as he sat down on the bed. Emily tried to squirm as his hand rested on her stomach.

Her eyes blazed at him, "What do you want?" Emily questioned. His eyes seemed to dance as her took in her body.

"You" he answered simply.

Carefully he ran his fingers over her stomach marvelling at her muscles twitched under his fingers. Slowly he began to open Emily's buttons as she quivered beneath him.

"Let me go" she said firmly before closing her eyes.

His hand rested on her chest as she spoke, he gripped her breast in one hand as he spoke. "You're mine now"

Emily swallowed the pain from her chest washed over her. She was frozen the last thing she remembered was his fist against her head.


	7. Chapter 7

Morgan made his way back down to reception "Can I speak to the manager please?" Morgan asked.

Morgan paced slightly as he waited for the manager to appear, "Is everything okay Agent?" he asked.

Morgan shook his head slightly, "Can you open Agent Prentiss's room for me, she hasn't shown up this morning and I can't get any reply" the manager could hear the worry held in the young agents voice.

They made their way up towards Emily's room; he knocked first just in case she had been in the shower when he arrived before. "Can you open it for me please?" Morgan asked.

The manager nodded before opening the door slowly, Morgan entered leaving the manager to stand at the door, and his eyes cast over the room, his stomach turned as he looked at the room. In the time he had known Emily he had never seen her room such a mess, they weren't just partners they were friends, they would joke around and Morgan would tease her about being so neat. But now as he looked around the room his stomach swirled. Her cell phone was still on the dresser along with her gun and badge, bed sheets screwed up on the bed, clothes tossed on the floor, the damp towel which laid on the floor.

Morgan pulled his phone out "Hotch I am in Emily's room, she isn't here." He closed his eyes slightly. "You need to get here and bring the techs with you" Morgan said, his eyes casted over the bed again.

"Hotch she's missing, her room is a mess, signs of a struggle." Morgan's eyes fell onto the bed again, he hadn't seen it at first but now he couldn't miss it, his eyes focused on the sheets, his stomach churned more, "There's blood" he whispered as he made his way out of the room.

"Ask the manager to pull the security tapes, we are on our way." Hotch said before cutting the call.

* * *

Emily moaned slightly, her head pounded she slowly opened her eyes hoping the dull light wouldn't blind her too much. She lifted her head slightly she couldn't help taking the deep breath as she felt the cold chill attack her body.

She scanned the room taking as much in as she could, the dim light cast shadows on the walls, there was a chair just to the side of the bed, there looked to be a table at the far corner, in truth the room was bare, her eyes cast over to where the door was, a metal door with a small opening which had bars running down it was enough room for someone to look in without opening the door.

* * *

The team arrived back at the hotel with the crime techs not far behind them. "Morgan" Hotch said as they approached.

"The manager is pulling the tapes," Morgan said as he cast a glance at Hotch.

Morgan moved from the door way giving the techs room to enter. "Garcia should be able to tap into the security system, luckily they have gone digital" he said sadly.

"This can't be happening" JJ mumbled to herself as she began walking away from the room. "I'll give Garcia a call" JJ said though no one seemed to be paying much attention to her as she pulled her cell phone out.

"Welcome to my domain how may I direct your call" Garcia's cheerful voice drifted through her ear piece.

JJ couldn't help the slight smile "I need you to access the security system in our hotel" JJ said.

"JJ what's going on?" Garcia asked just as a message appeared on her screen giving her the access codes.

"Emily's missing," there wasn't any way to soften the blow, no way to sugar coat the truth. The only thing JJ could do was give her the harsh facts.

"Missing?" Garcia questioned.

JJ swallowed slightly. "Yes, Pen we need you to go through everything last night, from us leaving the bar and Emily going into her room." JJ said softly.

Garcia was lost for words, "You there Garcia?" JJ asked as the line went silent.

"I will hit you back," Garcia replied her voice no longer joyful but flat and worried.

JJ re-joined the team as they stood in the hallway. They waited for the techs to give them the all clear so they could enter the room, the sheet had been taken along with some of her clothes, and the blood had soaked into the mattress.

JJ's eyes seemed to focus on the dark red stain on the bed. "She put up a fight" Morgan mumbled as he walked around the room.

Morgan's eyes fell on to JJ who was just staring at the mattress he watched her for a moment before walking over to her, carefully he rested his hand on her shoulder. "We will find her JJ" he said softly.

She turned looking at him her eyes duller than he had ever seen before there was a sight panic behind her blue eyes "We have to find her" she mumbled again. "I can't lose her Morgan."

Morgan could only nod giving her a soft but sad smile. "I know JJ" he replied softly.


	8. Chapter 8

She felt the gentle touch on her face, soft fingers ghosting her skin, she swallowed slightly soft fingers traced her lips there was a kind of tenderness to it she automatically leaned into the touch her mind not realising what was happening. Emily couldn't help flinching as her mind clicked in to where she was, she sighed internally.

She wondered if the team had noticed that she was missing yet, time had seemed to escape her which didn't surprise her, there was no window in the room just the dull light which illuminated the room slightly, and if she was honest with herself she was grateful.

Slowly she opened her eyes, he seemed to smile so softly at her, and she was slightly unsure if it was a good thing or not. "I brought you something to eat" mark said as he held her eyes in his own.

* * *

Morgan paced slightly as the techs began to leave "Garcia is going through the tapes. How the hell did he get into her room?" he grumbled slightly. "How the hell did he know what room she was in" his voice rose slightly as he spoke.

"I've put a rush on the dna" Hotch said keeping his voice low, as him and Rossi stood away from the younger agents.

Rossi nodded slightly "There's nothing more we can do here," he said looking around the room. "Emily is his type"

"That's what is worrying me, we need to find out what time Emily was taken, if he knew what room she was in" Hotch sighed slightly.

"We need to head back to the station, there isn't anything we can do here." Hotch said this time addressing the team.

* * *

He helped Emily to sit up only slackening the bindings slightly, she closed her eyes slightly, the headache she had made her slightly dizzy the nauseous feeling she had building in her stomach didn't help; hopefully the food would help settle her stomach she could feel the panic starting to rise slightly.

Mark held the spoon to her lips as she passively took the food her stomach swirled wanting to expel the food. Carefully he brought a cup to her lips allowing her to take a swig of the much needed coffee. Even though it wasn't to her liking she swallowed it, hoping it would ease her headache and help keep the food down.

His hand gently rested on her thigh, his fingers gently stroking in an up and down motion, a shiver ran through her body as she froze slightly. Emily wasn't one to show fear but right now she was vulnerable and that scared her more than anything, the panic raised deep inside her as he continued the gentle motion she wanted so badly to close her eyes she didn't want to look at him, she felt sick as his fingers rested on her crotch, she swallowed hard as she could feel the warmth of his hand as he rested it against her.

* * *

Reid stood by the board, like the rest of the team he hated seeing Emily's picture being pinned to the board, it took him back to when he was kidnapped as well as when Emily had been beaten up by Cyrus he had blamed himself back then but Emily had made a point to stop him from blaming himself although it didn't work that much back then.

He stared at the board "Did they take pictures of the crowd when you visited the crime scenes?" Reid asked as he turned to look at Morgan.

"Yeah Prentiss asked the techs to take pictures" he replied.

"Where are they?" Reid asked.

"They haven't brought them in yet" he offered.

"Can you get them?" Reid asked

"What you thinking Reid?" JJ asked softly

"If the same people are the scene then maybe the unsub is there." He said with a slight sigh. "Do we have a recent picture of Mark?"

"Yes," Hotch said as he handed him a picture of Mark.

They knew they shouldn't get focused on him if they were wrong they could be wasting valuable time. Time which Emily may not have, but Reid had a hunch. He wasn't one to go with his gut it had to make sense, there had to be a better connection that he was able to map out. Not just a feeling.

It wasn't long before Morgan was handing him the most recent pictures they had of each crime scene. He pinned the pictures of the crowds on another board, "Can you ask Garcia if she can blow these up for us?" Reid asked as he studied the pictures.

Garcia had received the video from the hotel and was going through them frame by frame. She watched on as the door to Emily's room opened, a trolley being pushed out of her room. He had kept his baseball cap low as he tried to avoid the security cameras.

He strolled down the corridor there was no rushing in his movements as though he didn't care if anyone saw him, Garcia rolled the tape back a few hours, she watched as cleaning staff worked the hotel, no uniform was worn so she understood why he wouldn't be worried about being seen he fitted in and no one would question a lining trolley being pushed.

"You son of a bitch" Garcia muttered as she hit answer on her phone. "Any news?" she asked not giving the voice on the other end chance to speak.

"Nothing yet" Morgan said softly. "I am sending you a couple of photos Reid wants you to blow them up" he said softly.

"Have you got anything off the tape?" Hotch asked

"A man left Emily's room at 1.04am I wasn't able to see Emily but the cart he was pushing is big enough to hide someone, he got into the middle elevator and that's where I lost him." Garcia replied sadly.

Each of them could hear the frustration in her voice as she spoke. "He didn't appear again?" Rossi asked

"No, the basement doesn't have security cameras each floor has them I have asked for the external tapes I am hoping they have cameras on the outside of the buildings, and the loading bay."

"Have you managed to find out when he got into her hotel room?" JJ asked.

"Not yet I have gone back two hours prior but nothing I am just going back slowly I will hit you back as soon as I have something" Garcia said as she cut the call.

* * *

Emily's mind drifted off as she thought about the past few weeks. Slowly she made her way into Garcia's office. "Hey" Emily said as she closed the door behind her.

"Hey yourself" Garcia said brightly. "Is everything okay?" she asked as she turned to look at Emily properly. The team never really came into her office unless they needed something other than that she was left alone.

"Everything is fine" Emily assured her. "I need you to do something for me" Emily said softly as she pulled up a seat.

"Depends" Garcia mused with a cheeky grin.

Emily wasn't one to ask for help or anything like that, she normally dealt with things alone, or she would confide in JJ but her she was sat in front of her, Garcia looked at her she could see the sadness in her eyes as she waited for Emily to speak. She could see the power play going on and it amused Garcia even more.

"Can you run a name for me please" Emily asked softly

"That's what I do best" Garcia said as she turned back a round pulling up a search program

"Stacy Davis," Emily said her voice seemed to wavier slightly as she spoke. "She left the country a few weeks ago and was due back last Monday"

Garcia nodded as she ran the name. "Age?" Garcia asked

"34, she lives at 43 Bates Street VA" Emily said softly.

"I'm not 100% sure where she went but I haven't heard off her" Emily said, Garcia could hear the worry held in her voice.

"I'll check her credit cards" she offered giving her a kind smile.

Emily had a feeling that Garcia would give her some bad news, news that ripped her heart out, the only thing she heard was accident and dead nothing else registered, not even Garcia asking who she was. Emily nodded giving her thanks auto pilot, and that was how she was auto pilot, pushing everyone away locking her emotions so tightly inside her that it was like a volcano waiting to erupt.

She had told Garcia she was a friend of a friend when she had asked, but it was a lie she was more than a friend of a friend, Stacy had been her partner for the past three years. She hadn't kept her hidden from the team she just never mentioned her. This also meant she had no one to turn to, how could she tell them about her. How could she ask for help because even she didn't know how to deal with it. It was like having a weight pressing down on her chest making it hard to breath.


	9. Chapter 9

She allowed her mind to wonder more taking away from her current situation. She sat in her office which was adjacent to her bedroom it had been a long week back to back cases she hadn't noticed Stacey stood leaning against the door frame.

"Hey" Stacy said softly catching Emily's attention.

"Hey yourself" Emily replied giving her a slight smirk.

"I've made us something to eat sweetheart" Emily could hear the undertone in Stacey's voice something she hadn't heard before.

"Is everything okay" Emily asked holding her pale blue eyes in her own.

"As far as I know everything is fine" she replied slightly amused.

"I'll be down in a second" Emily replied softly closing the file which was in front of her.

Emily made her way into the dining room, she couldn't help smiling as she looked at the candles on the table, the soft music that was playing, but something began to unsettle her as she took the seat opposite Stacy.

"I have to go away for a while" Stacy said softly. The sadness evident in her voice, "They" she paused slightly as she looked at Emily.

"Where are they sending you?" Emily asked carefully.

"Europe, I am not sure how long for but I promise I'll keep in touch"

Emily closed her eyes "Why did you agree? I thought after last time" Emily said slightly harsher than she meant.

"It's my job Emily, you knew this could happen" Stacy replied calmly.

"Last time you was nearly killed" Emily said softly.

"You know how important my job is, I am not like you Emily, and I am not good enough for the FBI or the CIA,"

"You are good enough" Emily said softly. "It doesn't matter to me what job you do I" Emily sighed slightly.

"Then why are you ashamed to introduce me to your team?" Stacy said harshly.

Emily closed her eyes slightly "I am not ashamed of you at all Stacy," her voice low and soft.

"Then what is it, you have been with the BAU two years and in those two years I have never seen them, yet you will go for a drink with them. So it either you're ashamed of me or I am not good enough for you to introduce me to them."

"They don't need to know every aspect of my life," Emily replied harshly. "Is it so wrong for me to want to keep something private?"

"No it isn't wrong Emily" Stacy sighed slightly. "What is the worst thing that could happen if they knew about me about us?" she asked softly.

Stacy looked at Emily sadly as she watched the famous walls slam down; Emily's face became unreadable, which hurt Stacy deeply. Emily had always been private stand-offish and to a point cold, but over time Emily had opened her heart to Stacy allowing her to see the real Emily. Although it had cost Emily deeply, soon after they had started to see each other Emily was suspended before she was transferred to the BAU.

Emily shook her head "It isn't about what could go wrong or what may happen." Emily said through a sigh.

"You need to make your choice Emily. I leave in the morning, I promise I will stay in touch with you when I can" Stacy said taking Emily's hand in her own. "You need to stop thinking you're going to get hurt sweetheart" Stacy said a she brought her other hand up to Emily's face brushing the stray tear away that was rolling down Emily's cheek.

"You stay safe and come back to me." Emily said softly as she leaned into Stacy's hand.

That had been the last conversation they had, had she wished she had told Stacy what she was really thinking and feeling, but now it was all that consumed her, Interpol was transporting her body back and only then would Emily be able to say goodbye to her.

* * *

Garcia had spent the most of the night going through the tapes, she had managed to pull the licence plate off the car and was running it through the DMV, but that only confirmed it was Mark that had kidnapped Emily.

"Where are you," Garcia mumbled as she began to search more into his past.

The ringing of her phone pulled her attention; fingers could be heard taping against the keyboard harsher than any of them had heard before.

"Any news?" Garcia asked her voice had lost its normal lightness.

"How are the searches coming?" Hotch asked kindly.

He knew it was harder for Garcia, whereas the team could lean on each other Garcia was alone sifting through searches with no shoulder to lean on. She could take no comfort, Kevin tried to be there for her but he knew Garcia wouldn't leave her cave until they found Emily all he could do was keep her company and help her comb through the information with her.

"I have run the licence plate which is registered to Mark Andrews, which is registered to his apartment; I can't find any other property in his name." Garcia grumbled slightly.

"Garcia run Casey's name using her last name" Reid asked softly.

* * *

The door opened softly pulling Emily's attention, the dim light made the room glow. Mark made his way over to her giving her a smile, Emily grimaced slightly as he sat on the bed next to her his hand resting gently on her stomach.

"I have run you a bath" he said lightly as his fingers made contact with her bare skin.

Emily couldn't help the shiver the took hold of her body. It was one thing being strapped to a bed but being made to have a bath would make her more vulnerable than she already was. She swallowed slightly unable to find her voice.

Carefully he slackened the chain for the wall the chains on her ankles making her motion slow, he placed her hands behind her back clicking the handcuffs together. Emily winced at the movements her joints were stiff and sore, the cold air hit her body as they stepped out of the small room, he guided her down the small corridor into another room, she was grateful the room was warmer, she could see the steam lifting from inside the bath.

One part of her was grateful as her body would be able to warm up, her stiff joints would be able to relax in the heat helping to ease her muscles. Gently he made her sit on the edge of the bath allowing her to lean on him for support as he brought her legs over placing them inside the bath.

"Not too hot?" he asked kindly.

Emily could only shake her head in reply, Mark pulled the chains which were attached to the handles on the bath, locking the cuff around her wrist before undoing the handcuffs, her shoulders relaxed slightly as she was able to remove them from behind her back, carefully he helped her lower herself into the bath. The water eased her body slightly it was hot but not too hot, in truth it was just right.

In slow motions her began to bathe her, the protest Emily made about being able to do it herself, fell onto deaf ears as he gently took the sponge to her skin, the sponge ran gently against the inside of her thigh, her body was frozen as he began to gently play with her folds.

Emily closed her eyes in a hope to take her away from this place she could feel his hands on her body as he continued to wash her, he paid particle attention to her breasts and her more private areas. She winced slightly as she felt a finger enter her, a tear slip from her eyes as he rub her clit, her hips involuntary moved into his touch, the nauseous feeling rose deep in her throat. She could feel herself becoming moist even though she was in a bath it was a different type of wetness which was settling between her legs as he continued his motion inside her.

* * *

"Nothing" Garcia said as she hit answer on her phone.

"What about the property they were living in before Casey was murdered?" Rossi asked.

"It was sold two months after she was killed, there is no property in her name or his, and I have tried using each last name switching his to her maiden name and nothing."

"Have you looked into bank account?" Reid asked

"I have checked that before I ran the other searches" Garcia snapped back slightly.

Morgan sighed slightly as he picked up the phone taking it off speaker so he could speak to her as he walked out of the room.

"It's just me baby girl" he said softly

"I can't find anything, Emily's alone with him and I can't find anything" Garcia said her voice breaking slightly.

"You are doing your best Garcia," he said carefully.

"Well my best isn't good enough is it" she sniped slightly.

Morgan sighed as he leant against the wall in the break room. "Have a look into properties in their parents' names, look into neighbouring towns"

"Okay," Garcia said as she began typing again. "How's JJ holding up?" she asked as she calmed down slightly.

"Not good, she hasn't spoken much since we came back to the station" Morgan said sadly.

"We have to find her Derek."

"I know, and we will, you're going to run those searches I'll check every house if I have to" he said firmly.

Garcia couldn't help the slight chuckle that escaped her lips. "You'll look after JJ right?"

"Of course I will" Morgan promised.


	10. Chapter 10

Morgan made his way back into the small conference room. "I've asked Garcia to run searches on their parents and I have also asked her to look into properties in neighbouring towns" Morgan said as he took a seat next to JJ.

Gently he took hold of JJ's hand giving it a gentle squeeze "We will find her JJ" he said softly.

JJ turned giving him a half smile her eyes seemed haunted as she looked into his chocolate eyes. "I know" she said slightly deflated.

JJ knew they would find her but she just didn't know how they would find her, each search was coming up blank, there had been no sightings of Mark other than on the security cameras, in truth all they had right now was his picture and the apartment which he lived in, the type of vehicle he drove. JJ couldn't shake the feeling that it was going to end badly not just for Mark but for Emily. JJ's mind was playing each scenario in her head the one that haunted her was that they may only find Emily's body it was that one thought that she couldn't shake.

* * *

Mark had taken his time bathing Emily, the water had begun to cool slightly his motion had long since stopped but Emily could still feel his fingers inside her the pressure against her clit as he pushed her in to an orgasm. She felt sick her body had betrayed her she could hear the mocking sound as he helped her onto her feet wrapping the warm towel around her body.

He gently dried her skin before placing another towel around her body anything to keep her warm. The last thing Mark wanted to do was hurt her. He could only see Casey now as he sat her down on the chair he took great care in drying her hair gently running the brush through her darkened locks.

"I will be back shortly" he said kindly as he placed the sheet over her body.

Emily was great full he had covered her exposed body, the room seemed warmer than before, her eyes searched the room before falling on the small heater in the corner of the room, it gave her some slight comfort but not a lot.

Garcia sighed slightly as she continued to tap away on her keyboard "Where are you, you son of a bitch!" she cursed slightly as she ran more searches.

Emily closed her eyes slightly hoping to rest some more her body ached the coldness had begun to attack her body as she tried to pull the sheet closer to her body.

The hours passed as Emily's body had finally allowed her to sleep, her body began to feel warm again.

Mark had watched her for the past hour before making his way over to the small bed carefully he laid down beside her wrapping his arm over her body, Emily's body seemed to curl into his, the swallow breathing could be heard as she slept peacefully in his arms.

His body pressed more against hers as he became hard, his shaft seemed to land between her legs, he moved slightly hoping he wouldn't wake her as he began to remove his clothes more. He carefully settled back down against her although this time he was underneath the sheet her naked body pressed against him as his hips motioned back and forth his had penis rubbing against her leg.

Even though Emily was asleep her body betrayed her as her legs automatically opened allowing him to be able to rub against her groin area, he moaned slightly as he felt the warmth grow against his penis as Emily became moist, his hand rested on her bottom as he rubbed his finger in the crevices causing Emily to moan slightly.

Emily's mind was on Stacy as they lay in bed together, Stacy's hand often wandered in the night many times she had woken to find Stacy's fingers against her clit as she finally woke from the sweetest of dreams. Waking up to Stacy making love to her always turned her on more.

Emily moaned slightly as she began to wake slightly, she could feel the hardness against her clit as he rubbed against her more, although this time he managed to place his shaft inside her. Emily's eyes snapped open as her body froze. His hand and fingers played with the opening of her anus, tears slipped down her cheeks as he moved against her, his motions becoming faster as his finger slipped inside her anus causing her hips to shoot forward, to which Mark took as an open invitation to carry on, he moaned slightly as he thrust hard inside her.


	11. Chapter 11

The coolness attacked her body as the room chilled the heater long since turned off a stray tear rolled down her cheek as she thought of the team, she wondered if they had noticed she had gone, had they worked out where she was being held. In truth anything was possible, maybe they thought she had just gone awol, she would be the first to admit that she really hadn't been a part of the team lately, she had brushed both JJ and Garcia off each time they had asked her to join them on a night out or shopping.

In fact Emily had placed a steel iron fence in-front of them blowing them all off at every chance she got. Emily was grieving; she missed her best friend, her lover, the one person that saw her for whom she truly was. Not the hard front she placed for the outside world to see.

She was dehydrated her stomach growled for food, the small meals she was given or should I say fed went enough even for a child, it made her drift in and out of consciousness though part of Emily was grateful for the small mercy

* * *

It had been a long three days, none of the team had settled much Hotch had tried to make his team rest but he knew they felt like he did not one of them wanted to stop or rest until they found him and brought Emily home.

They all knew as the days went on it was looking more and more bleak, JJ had retreated into herself more. Emily wasn't just a member of the team to her she was her friend, the buzzing of her phone made her jump slightly.

"Hey" JJ mumbled as she hit speaker on her phone.

"I think I have found something" Garcia said her voice wavered slightly.

"What have you found?" JJ asked as the rest of the team began to huddle around the table.

"I ran backgrounds on Casey's and Mark's parents, now both parents are deceased but I have found a few properties in their names. I have just emailed you the addresses they are a few towns over" Garcia said softly hoping they weren't going on a wild goose chase.

* * *

Emily couldn't help the slight moan as he entered her trusting softly against her, Emily closed her eyes as his lips latched on to her breast, her stomach churned more as he thrust faster against her, she felt him thrust harder as he reached his peak making her feel sick, gently he pulled out before trailing his lips down her body kissing every part of her skin before settling between her legs. Emily bit down on her lip as he pushed her over the edge a tear rolled down her cheek, she could taste the blood that was now seeping from the inside of her lip. Her muscles twitched as he kissed his way back up her body before his lips met hers.

"You're beautiful" Mark whispered softly as he moved off the bed, he kissed her forehead. "I'll run you a bath" he said giving her a soft smile.

Emily could only nod at his words, the only thing Emily was truly grateful for was that fact that he was wearing protection each time he had sex with her. The cold draft washed over her body as Mark left the room. The binding had dug cruelly into her skin she knew he would be back soon. She felt numb, Emily could only think of Stacy each time he entered her and for some reason it help giving her some sick comfort. The click of the latch on the door told her he was back.

Carefully he loosened the bindings moving one leg next to the other tying them together he did the same motion with her arms before lifting her up, carrying her the way you would carry a baby.

* * *

The team had split up each taking one of the addresses Garcia had given them, the local Leos split between them both, Reid and Hotch went to one location while the other three went to the second address.

Hotch could only hope he would find Emily, he already had the idea of what could be happening to Emily and he truly didn't want the younger agents to find her in that state. It was mainly the reason he had Rossi go with JJ and Morgan, and had Reid with himself.

The warrants had been issued for each address which meant both teams could do a soft entry, the last thing her wanted was his team going in guns blazing putting Emily in more danger than she was already in. it had taken both teams over an hour to reach the address, swat took the lead on each property, the hushed sound of footfalls could only just be heard each one holding their guns at the ready four travelled up the stairs checking each room, each room coming up blank before they made their way back down shaking their heads.

Morgan rested his hand on the handle which led down to the basement, he waited for the swat team for the first time he was hesitant of what he may find, they allowed Rossi to take the lead followed my JJ then Morgan.

The house had been cleared Hotch motioned to the doorway which led down into the basement, he took the lead followed by swat leaving Reid to come up the rear.

They paused as the slowly entered the room. "Freeze FBI" he hollered as Mark hovered over her body.


	12. Chapter 12

Mark had placed her onto the soft bed to which Emily was grateful for it was better than the bed in the cold room, she knew what was coming it was the same each time he ran her a bath, she was numb as he entered her again, her muscles contracted as he hovered slightly.

The words that now filled the room made Mark freeze against her, Emily closed her eyes she must be dreaming, she could have sworn she heard Hotch's voice echo in the room though she daren't open her eyes, her mind was playing tricks on her like it had done so many times.

"Move away from her" Hotch warned as he kept his gun trained on him.

"Leave us alone" Mark growled.

"I said move away from her" Hotch warned again as he clicked off his safely on his gun. His finger twitched against the trigger, he couldn't bear to look at Emily.

Mark stayed hovered over Emily in some hope the person shouting would leave them alone, he had slipped so far from reality to the point he believed it was all a trick. He was with the person he loved everyone was against him everyone had blamed him for what happened. How could anyone understand that this was meant to be and they should leave them both alone?

"I won't warn you again" Hotch growled though the lack of response only fuelled his rage.

"This is all your fault" Mark hissed at Emily as he felt strong arms grip hold of him throwing him to the ground. Hotch would be the first to admit it was a little too forceful as Mark cried out as his face connected with the hard concrete floor as Hotch slammed him down a sly grin took over Hotch's face as he pressed his knee a little too firmly in the middle of Mark's back causing him to wince more as his face was once again pressed down against the concrete floor causing his nose cracked braking the bones, the blood gushed from his nose as Hotch placed the cuffs on him accidently closing them too tight before dragging him to his feet.

"Get him out of here" Hotch said firmly as he pushed him towards the officer. "We need a medic" he called into his mic before making his way back towards Emily.

He knelt down next to her grabbing the small blanket that laid next to her covering her body, gently he placed his hand ever so carefully against her face. "Emily" he whispered softly the last thing he wanted to do was frighten her any more, Emily flinched at the contact letting out a slight whimper as she tried to move away slightly.

Reid had made his way back upstairs as soon as he heard Hotch shout he didn't want to see what had befallen his friend. Instead he pulled out his phone hitting the familiar name "We've found her" Reid said not giving Morgan a chance to speak. He replied quickly before cutting the call, the rest of them followed as he rushed out of the house stating that they had found Emily.

It hadn't taken them long to get to the other location they saw a member of the local Leos frog marching Mark to their car, Morgan gave a slight nod to them as the forcefully placed him in the back seat.

"Where is she?" Morgan asked as Reid meet them on the front porch.

"In the basement Hotch is with her" he replied sadly.

Just as Morgan tried to move so he could go to his partner he felt a hand wrap gently around his arm. "Let me go" he said before his eyes fell on to Rossi.

"Morgan" Rossi said with a slight shake of his head "Hotch has asked us to stay up here" he gave the younger agent a sad but soft smile.

"She's my partner Rossi" Morgan ground out in frustration.

"I am aware of that, JJ is going to her" his eyes saddened slightly.

"But" Morgan started but was soon cut off as Hotch's voice was heard

"JJ is with her, the medics are on their way, have you spoken to Garcia?" Hotch asked as he joined the team.

"Is she okay?" Morgan asked.

Hotch gave a slight shake of his head "She's alive that's all that matters right now, ring Garcia and let her know that we've found her please"

Even though Hotch's voice was softer than normal there was a firmness behind it that warned Morgan to do as he asked instead of trying to check on his partner. He gave a slight nod before walking outside to make the call.

JJ knelt down next to Emily gently moving the stray strand of hair out of her eyes the slight flinch didn't even seem to register as she spoke. "You're safe now Em you're safe" JJ's voice was so soft and gentle that it pulled Emily's attention slightly.

The dim light made her face glow slightly "Stacy" Emily whispered slightly her head rested into JJ's hand more as she felt the softness she knew she maybe dreaming but for now she could take slight comfort.

JJ looked at her confused for a moment she had never heard the name mentioned before even though Emily's voice was soft and slightly raspy she couldn't help hearing the undertone as she whispered. "Shh, it's okay Emily" JJ said softly again to reassure her some more. She felt Emily head rock against her hand slightly, she didn't see the point in trying to correct her for now she would let her friend have some comfort.

The hustle of feet could be heard behind her as she turned her head to see who it was, she gave the medics a slight sad smile as she stayed close to her friend. The noise made Emily tense slightly as she flinched away slightly.

The medics seemed to slow their movements as they inched towards her, they had seen so many victims but nothing like this they kept their voices soft as they spoke but as they gently touched her body Emily whimpered and flinched. "Agent Prentiss" the female medic said softly before carrying on, "I am just going to move this blanket so we can examine you" they watched as Emily's whole body twitched and shiver underneath the thin blanket.

"Shh, sweetheart no one is going to hurt you" JJ said softly hoping her voice was reassuring her.

The medics allowed JJ to stay close in a hope of keeping her calm, JJ could only watch on as they carefully transferred Emily onto the gurney "I am coming with you" JJ stated, the medics gave her a kind smile as they nodded before making their way back up the stairs.

Hotch had spoken to Garcia not long after Morgan had informed her they had found Emily, he had told her to get the next flight out he wanted them all together not just so he knew they were all safe but because he knew more than anything Garcia would help keep everyone's spirt up.

Hotch had also asked her to find out Emily's next of kin details so he could speak to them and also asked her to email her medical history which they kept on file, it stated operations injuries they had, had in the field also allergies that the hospital needed to know about.


	13. Chapter 13

Emily drifted in and out of consciousness as they travelled to the hospital, each time her eyes landed on JJ she would whisper Stacy's name as though she didn't recognise her. It didn't take long before they were entering the hospital the hustle and bushel the brightly lit lights made Emily panicked slightly.

They rushed Emily through the double doors leaving JJ stood outside as she watched through the small glass window, she felt a soft gentle hand rest on her shoulder.

"If you'd like to follow me" the young nurse said softly, "You can wait in here the doctor will be through shortly."

JJ nodded as the nurse opened the door to the waiting area. "The rest of our team should be here soon" JJ said softly as she turned looking at the young nurse.

"I will bring them through once they arrive" and with that JJ was left alone in the small room.

Hospitals weren't exactly the most cheerful of places, the small armed chairs offered little comfort, magazines were stacked on the small table in the corner, and the green plant only gave the room some colour. JJ took the seat facing the doorway her hands clasped together as she leaned forward slightly.

The one main problem with hospital waiting room is they are so quite the only sound in the room was the slightly buzzing noise where the coffee and drinks machine were but she easily blocked it out. Pulling out here phone she press speed dial waiting for it to be answered.

"How is she doing JJ?" Hotch asked as soon as he answered the phone.

"They took her straight down to x-ray, they think she had internal bleeding" JJ couldn't stop the stray tear that rolled easily down her cheek.

"We will be with you in a few minutes, Morgan has gone to the airport to wait for Garcia"

It wasn't the first time they had been all been sitting in a waiting room hoping that their friend was okay, it took JJ back to when Garcia had been shot, not one of them made sound. The only comfort JJ had that day was when Emily took hold of her hand offering silent comfort.

The door opened as the team arrived JJ gave them a sad smile as Reid took a seat next to her, Hotch and Rossi stood near the coffee machine as they waited for the drinks to be poured before handing them out. They knew they could be waiting for some time. Not one of them could speak as they waited but just having the team together gave them all slight comfort.

JJ hadn't moved or spoken since the team had arrived, Hotch had begun to pace slightly as time moved on, the doors to the waiting room opened again as Garcia and Morgan arrived, Garcia made a straight beeline for JJ sitting next to her friend before taking hold of her hand.

"Any news?" Morgan asked as he joined Hotch and Rossi.

"Nothing yet they had have taken her down to operate, the x-ray showed she has internal bruising and tearing" Hotch said as he looked at him before his glance fell on Garcia. "Did you bring the information I asked for Garcia?" he asked pulling her attention.

"I have it here, Emily has two next of kin on file" Garcia said sadly as she handed him the brown personal file. Hotch nodded as he opened the file he frowned slightly.

"Sir, I doubt Stacy is going to answer" Hotch frowned slightly.

"Have you tried to ring her?" he asked slightly puzzled

Garcia shook her head slightly. "Now sir, Stacy passed away a month ago"

The name pulled JJ's attention slightly. "Emily kept asking for her before. Do you know who she is?" JJ asked.

"Her partner" Garcia said sadly.

"Garcia are you sure she has passed away?" Hotch asked

"I am, she was in an accident in Europe last month." JJ frowned slightly before looking at Garcia

"How do you know this?" JJ asked they could all hear the hurt in her voice as she spoke.

"Emily came to my office the other month and asked me to run a search she just told me she was a friend of a friend. They brought her body back last week." Hotch nodded as he turned to the next page.

Normally he was the medical point of call when a member of his team was hurt in the field but as he looked at the other next of kin details he couldn't help but smile slightly.

There was a slight knock on the door before the surgeon walked in closing it behind him. "Emily Prentiss?" he asked as his eyes scanned around looking at the FBI agents.

"How is she?" Hotch asked.

"She is stable, badly dehydrated. I have managed to stop the internal bleeding, a few broken ribs, she is in the ICU once we have made her comfortable I'll take you all up to see her, is there a family member I can contact." He asked kindly.

Hotch gave a rare kind smile as he spoke "We are her family, I will contact her Mother shortly." The surgeon nodded slightly as Hotch handed over her personal file giving him a slight look at her next of kin details.

"I will send a nurse in once we have made her comfortable" he said handing back the file.

"Why didn't she tell us" JJ mumbled as she wiped the tears from her cheek.

"You know how private Emily is" Rossi said kindly.

"Explains why she's been off the past few weeks" Morgan mumbled slightly "Does she not trust us enough to help her?" he said a little bit more forcefully than he meant.

"She trusts us Morgan, she just finds it hard to let people in" JJ said softly.

"We could of helped her, she doesn't need to do everything alone" his voice was laced with hurt as he spoke.

"Morgan you know as well as we all do she likes her private life to be exactly that private" Rossi said in a warning tone. "All that matters right now is that she is safe, Emily isn't the only person on this team that keeps things to themselves"

The team fell silent again each of them getting lost in their own thoughts Garcia wrapped her arm around JJ allowing her to rest her head on her shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

"Seriously, how long does it take to make someone comfortable?" JJ finally says expressing what each of them are thinking.

"It's only been twenty minutes JJ" Hotch says as he looks at her.

"Well it's the longest twenty minutes that I've ever known" JJ mutters slightly.

Rossi chuckles slightly "I see patience isn't a standard thing anymore"

"It has been five hours since we got here" Morgan muttered.

"Five hours of sitting here waiting. And even now all they have really told us that they are making her comfortable." JJ grumbled as the door opened slightly.

"If you'd all like to follow me, you can see Miss Prentiss for a few minutes but she needs her rest right now"

The team nodded as the younger agents stood up they followed the nurse up the small corridor, it was so quite even as they passed the doors which led on to other wards. It was only a small hospital and for the size of the town it was no surprise that it was so empty.

"I'll come back shortly" the nurse said as she opened the door to Emily's room.

The small room housed a couple of chairs, a small bathroom area to the left hand side. The green blanket rested over Emily's body, the colour matched the chairs. The machines beeped at the side of her, the whooshing sound of the ventilator seemed to echo in the small room. The heart monitor beeped steadily, there were two bags hung up both leading into her hand. One bag was to rehydrate her and the other they guessed were antibiotics. Cotton type bandages covered most of her arms, thick tape held the cannula in place. Wires protruded from beneath the blanket attached to the heart monitor. Which even the state Hotch had found her in wasn't at all surprising.

"What are you going to say to ambassador?" Rossi asked as they stood near the door way.

"I will tell her the truth, I can't not tell her Dave" Hotch said as he looked on. "It's not like she will be out in a day or so. All that matters right now is that Emily is safe, the rest I will deal with" Rossi nodded slightly.

"I can't see those two going back to the hotel to get some rest, can you?" Rossi asked as he looked at JJ who was now sat next to the bed holding her hand, while Garcia sat at the other side just in front of the machines. Morgan stood at the end of the bed with Reid.

"The waiting room will be fine for now. I doubt any of them want to be away for long." Hotch said softly.

"What about you?" Hotch coughed slightly.

"I am going to go back to the station and then to the crime scene." Rossi frowned slightly.

"The station I can understand but the crime scene?" Rossi asked slightly confused.

"I want to make sure" Hotch paused slightly. "I will explain afterwards,"

Rossi nodded slightly normally he could read Hotch, he could normally understand why. Although right now he couldn't.

"Guys we need to let her get some rest" Hotch said softly, they had been in the room over twenty minutes and he knew it was only a matter of time before the nurse came in and kicked them out.

The team grumbled slightly not one of them wanted to leave Emily. "Come on" Rossi said as he motioned the younger agents to the door, he placed his lips onto Emily's brow. "You rest up kiddo" he had always had a soft spot for Emily, but now as he looked at her his heart broke slightly.

The once strong minded and stubborn profiler was now laid in a hospital bed fighting for her life. Closing the door behind softly they began to walk the short journey to the waiting room.

"There's a small restaurant across the road, my treat" Rossi said. "We can't do anything else here tonight. The nurses have Hotch's number but we all need to eat" he said firmly to which he heard slight groaning and soft mutters coming from the younger agents but they followed him and Hotch outside and headed towards the restaurant.

"I'll be in shortly" Hotch said as he pulled his phone out. Rossi placed his hand on his shoulder as he whispered good luck before heading inside.

"May I speak to Ambassador Prentiss please?"

"She is in a meeting at the moment my I take a message" her voice sounded slightly young as she spoke.

"I need to speak to her regarding her daughter Emily Prentiss. Please ask her to come to the phone." Hotch said firmly.

"Who are you?" the young woman seemed taken aback from the tone in his voice.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner Unit Chief, she will know who I am" Hotch said.

"Agent Hotchner? I am in a very important meeting right now can it wait" the ambassador said firmly.

"Sorry to disturb you Ambassador, Agent Prentiss is in hospital in intensive care."

"How bad?" She asked her voice seemed to now lack the firmness it had held moments ago.

"Internal bleeding, punctured lung, broken ribs" he could hear the sharpe intake of breath as he spoke.

"Have you been in touch with Stacy? If not I'd like to make that phone call myself."

Hotch froze slightly. "Ma'am Stacy passed away while in Europe a month ago" again the call went silent he could hear slight muttering and a few curse words being said.

"I will be on the first flight in the morning,"

"I will meet you at the airport and drive you to the hospital" Hotch said softly.

"Thank you Agent Hotchner, if anything changes please call me"

"I will" Hotch said as she cut the call before heading into the restaurant to join the rest of the team.


	15. Chapter 15

They sat round the table making small talk each one of them only thinking of their fallen team member their friend.

"Do you think" JJ paused slightly.

"I think someone as stubborn as Emily won't allow this to defeat her." Morgan said firmly, although he didn't fully believe it, in truth he wondered if Emily would even ask for help.

"All any of us can do now is be there for her if she needs us." Hotch said kindly. "I need to go back to the station, I will be back as soon as I can. Try and get some rest." Giving them a pointed look.

"You need some company?" Rossi asked slightly concerned for the first time in years he was unable to sense what was going on and he couldn't understand why he wanted to go back to the crime scene. Was it not enough that he had found Emily?

Hotch gave a slight shake of his head "If I need you I'll ring" giving a half smile before he excused himself.

"What's going on?" Morgan more or less demanded.

"You know as much as me" Rossi said as he watched Hotch's retreating form.

* * *

Hotch made his way to the SUV. "Are you still at the crime scene?" he asked as he started the car. "I will be there shortly." With that he hung up.

The thing that made Hotch a good profiler and an excellent Unit Chief was he sometimes knew the unsubs better than most and this was the reason he was driving back to the crime scene where he had found his younger team member. Pulling up outside the house he took a deep breath, for some reason he knew there was something in this house that he didn't want anyone to see not the local enforcement officer and certainly not the rest of the team.

"Agent Hotchner"

"Did you find any tapes?" Hotch asked.

"We did" Officer Thomas said as he motioned to the small study which was just off the kitchen. "How did you know?" he questioned.

"I saw the red light above the door" he replied sadly. "I would like a copy and I would appreciate it if no one else on my team finds out about this, please"

"How is she doing?" he asked kindly.

"They have moved her to ICU the rest is up to her now" he said honestly.

"Well if you need anything" he offered.

"Thank you" Hotch replied softly.

"I'll make sure only I see what is on these tapes." Hotch nodded before leaving.

* * *

The rest of the team had made it back to the hospital, Rossi had gone back to the hotel to collect Emily's go-bag so it was there ready for her.

The door to the waiting room opened softly as the nurse looked around the room noticing the Agents were asleep. JJ stirred slightly, her eyes went wide as she looked at the nurse. "What's happened?" she asked as she moved.

"Agent Prentiss is fine, we wondered if one of you would like to stay with her" she offered kindly.

The rest of the team had stirred hearing voices. "What's going on?" Morgan asked.

"One of us can stay with Em" JJ said softly.

Morgan nodded. "JJ you should go and stay with her" Morgan said kindly.

"You sure?"

"Yes," he said firmly.

"What about?" she mused slightly.

"I am sure they will allow us to keep check but I think you should be with her." Morgan said giving a gentle smile "She shouldn't be alone JJ"

"Thank you" JJ said as she stood to follow the nurse.

JJ stood in the door way for a few moments before gently closing the door behind her. JJ smiled for the first time in weeks Emily looked peaceful, well in her sleep at least. Slowly she made her way over to the pale green chair which was still near the top of the bed, she smiled as she sat next to her.

"You're safe now Em" JJ whispered, as she gently moved some of her hair away from her face. She wasn't sure who she was trying to reassure, herself or Emily, or maybe she was reassuring both of them.

The only noise in the room was the sound of machines beeping and whooshing in the background, each was an indication that she was still here and fighting. JJ closed her eyes as she leaned back against the chair, she knew she'd regret it in the morning but sleep was beginning to take hold.


	16. Chapter 16

The slight movement caused JJ to stir slightly, she could hear the whimpering sound again, "You're safe now Em, just rest" JJ said softly.

"Stacy" Emily whispered.

JJ closed her eyes slightly, she didn't know how Emily would react, and she didn't want to confirm or deny that she wasn't Stacy, she just didn't know what damage it could do. It may have sent Emily into a panic, it may give her a reason not to fight and right now she needed Emily to fight, she needed her to have a reason to keep fighting.

"Sorry" Emily muttered as her voice trailed off slightly.

"Just rest" JJ shook her head slightly.

* * *

She raised her finger to her lips as the door opened slightly. "Anything?" Morgan asked.

"She stirred slightly" she gave a weak smile. "Morgan what," she paused slightly "they won't tell us anything" JJ said softly.

"I know, I think Rossi is talking to the nurse" Morgan pulled up another chair bringing it near to the bed.

"Where's Garcia?"

"Asleep with pretty boy" he joked slightly.

"She's going to hate that we've seen her like this, you know"

"Better like this than the other JJ," he said as he rubbed JJ's shoulder. "And besides we've only seen her here"

"Hotch and I saw though Morgan" JJ's eyes pleaded with him. What she had seen down in that basement played again every time she closed her eyes.

"She will get over it in time, let's not think about that right now. The main thing is making sure she okay" Morgan said giving a soft smile.

"True," JJ sighed as she spoke. "When is her mother landing" this was something JJ was dreading, she came across as cold and with the way that Emily had described her upbringing, it made JJ shiver to the core.

She had often wondered how someone brought up the way she had been, moving from country to country, never having any real friends. Having to learn different languages and cultures, her mother always at one engagement or another. Although Emily would never mention her father, not one word not one of us knew if he was alive or dead, Garcia had been too curious one day and had ran a back ground check to see if she could find out, but she also hit a brick wall it was as though he didn't exist.

Although sometimes Emily was like a brick wall, you get a little bit too close to her and she would apply the brakes making you collide against cast-iron gates. Her mother's doing. We all knew it we all knew that she was so guarded only allowing us so close, but that instance you showed concern she would back away. What was she so scared of? Was this the reason she never told us about Stacy? Maybe she feared how we'd react. Rejection? Was that it, was that what this all boiled down to? JJ mused to herself shaking her head slightly. Maybe she was right, maybe she wasn't.

"Earth to JJ" Morgan teased.

JJ shook her head slightly "Sorry"

"Lost in your thoughts" Morgan said with a wink.

"Yes" JJ said as she sighed.

"Well in answer to your question, her mother should be here this afternoon"

"Do you think she will try and move her?"

"I think her mother knows what this team means to her daughter and understands that she is with people who care for her" he said with ease.

"And you know this how?"

Morgan chuckled slightly "Emily told me a while back what her mother could be like and how she had always stated her wishes and no matter how cold and off handed her mother was, she'd never go against Emily's wishes."

"Well as long as she knows Emily's wishes" JJ mumbled slightly.

"Coffee and maybe something to eat?"

JJ nodded slightly "Coffee, not sure I can stomach anything"

"Well Garcia will kill me if I don't get you something to eat, so humour me" Morgan gave a slight wink before heading back out of the room closing the door softly behind him.

* * *

JJ ran her fingers gently over Emily's hand as she whispered slightly, "Why do you not trust me Emily?"

She could understand her and Morgan being close they were partners but it didn't stop the slight sting that came with his words. Sighing slightly as she mulled over the past few days. Part of her was glad no one knew about Stacy, but the other part of her was hurt. Had her parents done that much damaged to the stubborn profiler that she couldn't trust anyone with anything? Or had something else made her back away from people, and if they tried to get close they were greeted with the ten foot cast-iron fence.

She ran her fingers against her eyes and face before running them through her hair as she tried to wake up more, sleeping on the chair was not great, it had made her slightly stiff, the stifled yawn as she stretched slightly before pushing herself up out of the chair, she needed to loosen her joints, the slight crack from her spin was a sure indicator that she had spent too long in that chair.

She hadn't noticed that scared brown eyes were now following her every movement, the sound of the crack as she straightened out made her flinch slightly, she swallowed praying her eyes were deceiving her and that she was still dreaming. JJ froze slightly as she turned their eyes locked for what seemed like eternity.

"Emily" JJ said carefully, she could see the look Emily held deep in her chocolate eyes. She smiled as she made her way slowly back towards the bed.

"JJ?" came the raspy and unsure voice.

JJ nodded with a slight smile as she spoke "You're safe now Em," she slowly closed the distance "You're safe" she repeated holding her eyes in her own.

Emily couldn't help the flinch that came, her body twitched trying to get away from her, she didn't believe for one second that she was safe, all she truly knew was JJ was in the room with her. Her eyes felt heavy again as though all the energy she had restored had vanished in one fail swoop. JJ smiled as she watched Emily trying to fight the sleep with was truly over powering her.

"Run" Emily whispered before the darkness took over.

* * *

The click of the door being pushed open pulled her attention again. "You look terrible" Garcia said giving her a pointed look. "You need to freshen up" she said lightly.

"I can't Pen," JJ shook her head as she spoke "She will either call out for Stacy or she will fear something has happened to me"

Garcia frowned "What on earth"

"She woke up, well I am saying she woke up but I get the impression she was caught between" she sighed slightly "I can't just leave if she wakes up"

"You know that hardly makes sense" she mused.

"Yeah no coffee inside me, lack of sleep. My best friend" her voice raised slightly. "I'll be fine"

"You do know you two are as stubborn as each other."

"At least we know one thing Emily's stubbornness won't allow this to beat her" Rossi mused as he snuck in behind them causing Garcia.

"You, need a bell, mister"

"Now what fun would that be" he paused slightly. "How's she doing?"

"She woke up slightly" JJ gave a half smile before her attention was pulled back to Emily.

"JJ," he looked at Garcia for a moment "Can you give us a moment please" giving a gentle smile.

"Before you even start I am not leaving" JJ said firmly though keeping her voice as low as possible

"Wasn't even going to suggest it"

"Then what?"

"I have spoken to the nurses, since Stacy is no longer with us, you are her next appointed person."

"I am her what now?" she paused slightly "Her mother?"

"Has handed the rains over to you so to speak" he said gently

"Why would she do that?"

"Something about a conversation they had, had before she travelled back to Europe" Rossi shrugged slightly. "Anyway she says it still stands even though she is back in the states."

JJ nodded slightly as tears filled her eyes, she looked away focusing on Emily. "Thank you"

"Emily's mother should be here in a couple of hours"

"Hotch?" she asked once she had controlled herself more.

"Still at the station, something about unfinished paperwork"

"What aren't you saying? I've been around profilers long enough Rossi to know when something's not right" her voice slightly louder.

"I know there is something but unless Hotch tells us" he shrugged slightly "Even I don't know what's going on. You can ask him once he comes back"


	17. Chapter 17

JJ glared slightly as Rossi retreated out of the room, she sighed slightly "Well Em seems everyone is hiding things these days, first you now it seems to have rubbed off on Hotch." Her fingers played with the cotton sheets. "I wish you had told me about her, I would love to know what she was like."

"It wasn't a case of not telling you Agent Jareau it was always about keeping Stacy safe, or it was till around a year ago" Elizabeth said as she walked into the room fully.

"Ma'am, I'm sorry, I didn't know you was there, I can leave if you like" JJ said slightly stumbling over her words. Why had no one warned her that she had arrived?

Elizabeth nodded "I would like you to leave" her face blank, JJ's shoulders slumped slightly, "And once you have had a shower and a change of clothes you can come back" JJ nodded slightly.

JJ walked out of the room closing the door behind her, she leaned back on the cool glass as she gathered herself slightly. She now had even more questions and yet still no answers. She wondered if Elizabeth would give her any information, she let out a gentle sigh.

"She's a Prentiss, it's not their style" she mumbled.

"They both are? Or did you get hit on the head in there?"

JJ jumped slightly, "I see you need a bell as well" she said as she glared slightly at Morgan.

"Well if you're offering" he mused slightly.

"Let me think about that for a moment" she said with ease. "No, that would spoil Emily's fun too much" she said with a slight smirk.

"You've seen her do that then" his jaw slackened slightly.

"Yes I never knew that you was so easily scared" she teased.

"When it comes to that woman, yeah I scare easily, have you seen what happens when you piss her off?" he teased.

"Yes, but we were all slightly pissed off on that case." JJ reminded him.

"Yes, but you didn't watch as she knelled on top of that guy, her gun pressing against his forehead," Morgan shook his head slightly.

"Yeah, you told me what she did" JJ sighed slightly

"Now you know why she scares the hell out of me" Morgan said firmly. "What are you doing out here anyway?" he questioned.

JJ pushed herself off the glass door "Her Mother" was all she said.

"And you left Emily because?" Morgan said slightly confused.

Although Emily's mother put the fear of god into them JJ was never fazed by her, she had always stood her ground when it came to the ambassador but here she was standing out in the corridor like a naughty little school girl.

"I got kicked out" Morgan's shoulder squared slightly.

"She did what?" he questioned.

JJ smiled "I am only allowed back in there, once I've showered and I have a fresh set of clothes on"

"I do agree," he mused slightly handing her the much needed coffee. "Come into the waiting room and I'll get Garcia to take you to the hotel"

"Thanks."

They made the short walk down to the waiting area, "is Hotch back yet?" JJ asked pushing the door open.

"He said he will be here in an hour"

"Oh gumdrop" she made her way over to her best friend allowing her kind loving arms comfort her slightly. "She will get through this JJ I know she will"

"Yeah she is slightly too stubborn to let it beat her too much" Morgan said in agreement.

JJ closed her eyes trying to stop the tears that were forming fall. "I." she paused slightly as she moved out of Garcia's hold. "I just need to shower than I can get back to her," Just as quickly as she fell apart she pulled herself together.

"Nearly as stubborn and guarded as each other" Rossi commented as the door closed behind them both.

"I often wonder if they take lessons off each other" Morgan joked slightly.

* * *

The drive back to the hotel was in comfortable silence, JJ's head rested on the cool glass as Garcia navigated through the roads and streets.

"What's wrong Jayj?"

"I don't get it, I don't get it at all"

"You don't get what exactly?"

"How long have we all been friends, she didn't trust us enough not to judge her. What does that say about us Garcia" her voice rising slightly.

"Whoa kitten settle down" Garcia said pulling the car to a stop, "You know how private that woman is, she never told anyone JJ. I think with her mother" she paused slightly "Maybe that is why. You know how the political game can be played, you've played it yourself with the media" Garcia smirked slightly "Oh you didn't know I knew about that." She chuckled slightly.

"I know but to hide her partner. To" JJ shook her head "I just need a shower Pen"

She patted JJ's knee slightly before re-joining the traffic, "You know she isn't the only person on this team to keeps secrets" Garcia mused slightly.

"What's that meant to mean?"

"Morgan kept his secret till it nearly cost him his job. Rossi closed everyone off when he needed help. And Hotch, well he never told anyone that his marriage had ended until the divorce papers were sent to the bau. And you missy, you have secrets, and I know you do, just like I have mine. So unless we all want to bare our souls to each other, then we should leave and respect each other enough" she rambled on slightly.

"Doesn't stop me being angry" JJ mumbled slightly.

"What gives you the right to be angry with her? All because she didn't tell you she was in a relationship or is it because she didn't tell you she is a lesbian?"

"It doesn't matter" JJ fidgeted in her seat slightly.

"Jennifer Jareau what is it that is hurting you so much?"

"Just leave it Pen" JJ warned slightly.

"See secrets" shaking her head slightly. "So unless you want to be completely honest then you have less rights to be angry with Prentiss, she needs our support not your hurt feelings"

JJ glared at her slightly. "You want me to be honest? You want me to be truthful? Are you sure you want the truth. I will support Emily as much as she needs and as much as she will allow me to. You don't get to tell me I can't be angry at her Garcia." Her voice holding a warning tone.

"Maybe if this team started being honest, things like this wouldn't happen"

"So you now think because Emily wasn't honest she got herself kidnapped?" JJ said slightly confused.

"You really need a shower, sleep, and some more coffee and maybe try and relax slightly, if you really think I meant that." Garcia said softly as their eyes met.

"Sorry" JJ mumbled as they pulled up outside the hotel.

"No need for sorry," she said easily before getting out the car.

* * *

Hotch ran his hand over his face, he had made himself sit through the whole recordings of Emily, he had stopped a few times, wiping the tears from his eyes, holding back the bile as the hours went by. He had watched nearly every frame some parts he skipped over but the why she said Stacy the amount of hurt in that one word, that one name would be a sound that haunted him more than anything. He knew that what had kept her fighting and hanging on, and that is what worried him more than anything, when she finds out the truth when she remembers will she still fight or will she give up?

* * *

Hotch made the journey back to the hospital, he had received the message that the ambassador had already arrived he couldn't help the sombre tone in his voice as he entered the waiting area.

"How is she doing?"

"She hasn't fully come round yet, she has stirred slightly but JJ said she wasn't making much sense. Elizabeth is with her now." Rossi said. "What is it?" he asked. "I know that look Aaron" he said firmly.

Hotch gave a slight shake of his head "Not here" keeping his voice low so he didn't disturb the rest of the team.

They made their way down the corridor towards the small canteen Hotch ordered their drinks before heading to the furthest part of the room out of ear shot of everyone.

"What's going on?" Rossi asked as they sat down at the table.

"He recorded it" Hotch said sadly. "Everything he did, he recorded" he shook his head slightly. "No one can know" his voice slightly firm.

"Do you think she knows?"

"I doubt it and I'd rather she didn't find out at least not yet anyway."

"I really wished you had killed him" Rossi grumbled.

"I know"


	18. Chapter 18

The water ran over her skin cleansing her as though the water was somehow cleaning away everything she had seen, tears ran down her face as she sobbed, she bowed her head as the water washed her tears away, drowning out her shuddered breathes, the hiccups that now took over the sobs.

“Why,” she mumbled “Why!” her fist made contact with the hard white tiles, “I hate you” her voice slightly louder this time as her fist hit the wet tiles harder. “I” she paused slightly as she broke down again.

“JJ?”

The soft tapping on the door didn’t seem to register, she slid down the wet tiles, the water spraying her tears away, and the blood seeped from her now cut and bruised knuckles.

“I can’t lose you” she mumbled as she allowed the water to wash over her more as she tried to block out the knocking

“JJ, let me in” came the worried voice of Garcia as she tapped again on the door.

The door clicked open a few minutes later.

“What did you do?” Garcia asked her eyes focused on her hand which was red and bleeding slightly.

JJ shook her head slightly, Garcia couldn’t help shaking her head, those two were so alike, and although JJ wasn’t as closed off as Emily she was guarded. It hadn’t taken JJ long to dry her hair.

“I made you a coffee”

JJ took the offered cup “Thanks, are you ready to get back?” JJ asked.

Garcia gave a weak smile before heading to the door. “Come on, but JJ you need to eat something as well. Coffee will only keep you going for so long and then where will you end up? You’ll be no good to Emily, the team, nor yourself.”

JJ raised her eyebrow slightly. “I haven’t once said I won’t eat, I have said I doubt I’ll keep anything down.” JJ sighed slightly, “You didn’t see, no one saw. Hotch and I saw but” JJ shook her head slightly. “That is going to be an image that haunts be for a long time.” JJ said softly as she opened the car door.

“It could have been worse JJ, at least she’s here and alive” Garcia offered slightly.

“Here, yes” JJ shook her head slightly. “When she remembers Stacy is no longer alive” JJ closed her eyes slightly. “It’s bad enough she was kidnapped and bad enough what he has done to her, she will now have to remember that someone she loved is no longer here. She was already, vacant, cold and snappy before any of this happens. What if we don’t get her back? What if the Emily we know and love”

Garcia rested her hand on JJ's leg. “She will come back to us, but JJ this will have an impact on her and it can go either way, but all any of us can do is be there for her and help pull her through this.

JJ scoffed slightly. “You seriously think Emily will ask for help? She never asks for help, she thinks she can take on the whole damn world and it have no effect on her.”

“Maybe she doesn’t know how to ask for help? Maybe she was taught that asking for help showing emotions were and are a sign of weakness, she may not be the same Emily after this, but the bigger question is can you cope with that? I think the bigger question is. Can you cope with her being changed?” Garcia repeated the last question slightly as she took in JJ's expression.

“Seriously?” JJ scowled slightly.

Garcia cocked her eyebrow slightly at her. “Seriously. Would you be willing to stand by her even if she shuts us out more? Would you be able to deal with that JJ?” Garcia shook her head. “JJ this is going to change her, and all any of us can do is be there for her even when she pushes us away.” Gently she wrapped her fingers around JJ's hand. “She is going to need us.”

“If this didn’t change her I’d be worried, but I guess what worries me more right now is if she’ll pull through, she has woken a few times but she wasn’t fully with it, first time she thought I was Stacy and the second time she told me to run. What if” JJ swallowed slightly. “And I guess in answer to all of your questions is I’ll be whatever she needs me to be, I will stand by her, just like the rest of the team will be, she is one of my best friends Pen.” JJ said softly as they pulled up outside the hospital.

They made their way back down the small corridors before filing into the waiting area. “Is the ambassador still with her?” JJ asked.

Morgan shook his head slightly. “She is taking to one of the doctors,” he gently took hold of JJ's hand. “They had to take Emily back into surgery” he said softly.

“What?” JJ said. “Why?” she asked still holding his eyes in her own.

He shook his head “They wouldn’t say, only that something has shown on her x-ray,” his voice deflated slightly.

JJ sat on her own her hands clasped in front of her as she arms rested on her legs, her eyes fixated on the door, she turned her attention back to her friends Morgan had Garcia wrapped in his arms and Reid just looked lost his foot tapping on the floor, she let out a slight sigh before moving to were Reid was sitting.

“She’ll be okay Spence” JJ said softly as she took hold of his hand, his eyes were broken as he looked at her.

“Will she?” he asked, he shook his head slightly. “Why won’t they tell us anything?” he asked softly.

“What’s the saying no news is good news” she mused softly although she didn’t fully believe it herself.

They all fell in to a comfortable silence as they waited for news. It had been an hour since JJ and Garcia had returned from the hotel and another half an hour since Emily had been rushed back into surgery.

The door to the waiting room opened slowly, their eyes locked for a moment before JJ looked back down on the floor.

“JJ?” Hotch said softly as he knelt down in front of her.

“Elizabeth needs to speak to you” Hotch said kindly, JJ looked at him puzzled for a moment before following him out of the waiting room.

“Ma’am?” JJ said as she walked over to the nurse’s station, Elizabeth motioned her back into the room which Emily had been in.

“Agent Jareau,” she said softly, “They will be bringing Emily back shortly, I have arranged for her to be transferred once she is stable.”

“With all due respect” Elizabeth held her hand up slightly.

“Your team will not be able to stay out here until she has been discharged, she will be transferred to Potomac hospital,” Elizabeth let her words register with JJ before she spoke again. “I will be heading out of state again, you will be in charge of her care Agent,”

JJ nodded slightly “Ma’am” she paused slightly. “Why did they take her back down?” JJ asked.

Elizabeth smiled slightly, but just like Emily her face was unreadable. She sighed slightly, “Punctured lung, and” she shook her head slightly, “I’ve asked the doctor to tell you everything,” she paused again “Jennifer, look after her please” JJ nodded.

“Yes ma’am” JJ frowned slightly as the ambassador retreated down the corridor.

“Her daughter is seriously ill and she just walks away” JJ mumbled.

“The relationship those two have it might be for the best” Rossi said as he leaded against the door. “You know their relationship is strained at best” he said kindly.

“Strained yes, but she is still her daughter, no wonder Emily” she trailed off slightly.

“Just be grateful Emily doesn’t take after her Mother completely” he mused slightly.

 


	19. Chapter 19

JJ and Rossi made their way back into the waiting room, the nurse had informed them both that Emily would be transferred back into her room shortly, but in honesty JJ couldn’t and didn’t want to be alone.

“What did the ambassador say?” Morgan asked once Rossi had shut the door.

“All I know is Emily has a punctured lung, I won’t know more until I have spoken to the doctor. The ambassador has left” JJ said as she looked straight at Morgan.

“She’s left?” he ran his hand over his head. “I know those two don’t exactly see eye to eye,” JJ gave him a slight smile.

“My thoughts exactly” she mused softly. “The ambassador has made arrangements for Emily to be transferred once she is stable to fly” Morgan frowned slightly. “Potomac hospital” JJ said kindly to which Morgan nodded.

“I think I can fully understand now why those two don’t get along. What type of mother leaves?” Reid said slightly confused.

“I don’t know Reid” JJ said softly as she sat down next to him.

The door to the waiting area opened slowly a tired looking doctor walked into the room, he gave a kind smile, his eyes held compassion as he spoke. “Agent Prentiss, is back on the ward now”

“What happened?” JJ asked

He sighed slightly “You are aware she has a punctured lung?” JJ nodded. “When we ran the CT scan we found substantial bleeding around the brain. We have operated to alleviate the swelling.” JJ looked in slight shock.

“Is she going to be okay?” Hotch asked.

“She will be monitored closely, we will do another CT scan in a few hours to make sure we have stopped the bleed.” He gave a kind smile.

“Thank you.” JJ said softly

“If you have any questions or any concerns do not hesitate to ask myself or one of the nurses” he said before leaving the room.

“I need to” JJ whispered slightly.

The team slowly made it down the corridor towards Emily's room. JJ paused slightly closing her eyes, Hotch’s hand rested on her shoulder. “Take a minute JJ” he said kindly to which JJ nodded.

The rest of the team went into the room leaving JJ stood outside, Garcia had hanged back with her as she guided JJ towards the seating area just across from her room. “JJ?”

JJ shook her head slightly. “I can’t lose her Garcia, I don’t know if I can do this” she whispered. Garcia rubbed her back in comfort as she spoke.

“You can do this JJ, right now she needs us all to be strong for her, and she is a fighter JJ.”

JJ swallowed slightly before she nodded. They sat in silence for a moment while JJ gathered herself, she gave Garcia a soft smile “Thank you”

“You ready to see our girl?” Garcia said brightly. JJ nodded slightly, “Come on” Garcia stood holding her hand out to JJ.

They made their way into the room, the white bandage wrapped around her head made her take a breath. Morgan moved from the chair allowing JJ to sit near Emily, he rested his hand on her shoulder, just a look shared between them as she sat down her fingers wrapping around Emily's hand.

* * *

 

The days seemed to mingle into one, Emily had been taken back into surgery as they found another bleed, and JJ had kept a watchful eye over her. Morgan and JJ split it into shifts staying with her, Hotch had gone back to the station as one of the detectives found some more evidence against Mark, he had also taken pictures of Emily in different positions, the images where going to stay with him for a while, it was bad enough that when he entered the room, Mark was raping Emily. Then he had watched the tapes and now he had the images of pictures in his head. He sat outside the police station his hand running over his face wiping the tears away.

“Hotch?” Rossi said as he made his way over. He had become concerned about Hotch as the days had passed, he seemed to spend more time at the police station.

Hotch closed his eyes for a moment as he tried to get his emotions under control, but for the first time since Hayley had been killed he couldn’t. He gave a slight shake of his head. Rossi took the seat next to him.

“She will wake up Hotch” he said kindly.

“They found pictures Dave, if she comes back after everything he has done to her, I can’t get what I have seen out of my mind. What he has put her through, what he has done to her. We might lose her” the emotion showed in his voice as he spoke.

“She is too stubborn” Rossi offered slightly.

“She may be stubborn, you know when she first joined the team I had major doubts, so did Gideon it took her weeks to get our trust, after Reid got kidnapped she was the only other person to notice how badly he was struggling. She tried to help him but was greeted with anger. I have so much respect for her. Strauss tried to get her to spy on me so she had a reason to firer me. Instead she quit.” Hotch shook his head slightly. “It isn’t that she is another valued member of this team, she is there for everyone” Hotch closed his eyes slightly.

“Then we give her the strength, we will be there for her to lean on, no matter what happens we will all be there for her. She means a lot to me as well Aaron” he gave a slight smile, this team is like family to me, and I know that is how you feel.”

“What about JJ,” Hotch shook his head slightly as he spoke “She didn’t see what I saw, but I know seeing Emily like that has ripped her apart inside.”

“I know, but JJ is strong and stubborn” Rossi said with a smile. “She will look after Emily, and we will be there for her as well. It is going to take time though Hotch”

“I guess I just want her to wake, the sooner she wakes the sooner we can have her transferred. Being here is doing no one any good.” Rossi nodded.

“Let’s go back to the hospital and take it from there.”


	20. Chapter 20

The next couple of days where the same Emily was now stable and arrangements were being made to transfer her back to DC. “How long before they are ready?” JJ asked as she continued to gently running her fingers over Emily's hand.

“A couple of hours, the jet will be ready in about 4 hours, Morgan has gone back to the hotel to sort everything out” Hotch said softly.

“Okay, what are her chances Hotch, honestly?” JJ asked.

“Honestly, 50/50, the doctors are hopeful, she is healing physically,” he gave a half smile.

JJ shook her head slightly. “I guess I’ll feel better once she wakes up” JJ said softly.

“I know, she will wake up JJ” in truth the whole team was on tender hooks waiting for her to wake, JJ had only left when Morgan promised to stay with her.

Time seemed to drag as they waited for the transport to take Emily home, the doctors and nurses busied themselves around her making sure she was medically stable, they gave her another sedative for the journey. The doors opened slightly the doctor gave her a slight smile.

“We are ready for her now” JJ nodded before she placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

“Look after her” JJ said firmly to which she gained a firm nod.

The doctor stayed behind as the two porters wheeled Emily out of the room. JJ let out a sad sigh as she watched them take her down the short corridor. “If one of you would like to travel back with Miss Prentiss,” he smiled kindly

“JJ you should go with her” Morgan said kindly.

“Are you sure?” she hesitated slightly.

“I think she will be happier seeing your face when she wakes up than any of ours” JJ smiled softly.

“Thank you”

“I will take your things and Emily's on the jet” JJ gave him a grateful nod before following the doctor.

* * *

 

Morgan headed back into the waiting area where the rest of the team where. “JJ is going back with Emily” he said kindly to which Hotch nodded.

“Rossi will meet us at the jet, we should only be an hour behind them” Hotch said as they all began to leave the hospital.

“If a case comes back up in this town can we veto please?” Morgan grumbled slightly.

Hotch raised his eyebrow at him, “We will see” Hotch said carefully. In truth he was in no hurry to come back, but he knew that once the trail started they would have to return and so would Emily.

Morgan sits at the rear of the plane his mp3 player in his hand, his eyes closed as his head bobs along to the music he is listening to. Reid has his book in front of him although he isn’t really reading just flipping through the pages, Garcia is sat across from Morgan her head leaning against the glass her eyes half closed, for the first time she seems more relaxed opposed to how she normally was when travelling with the team.

Hotch and Rossi both sat at the front of the jet deep in conversation with each other. “They haven’t managed to get anything more out of Mark” Hotch said softly.

“I guess with all the evidence and imagery it speaks more volumes than he ever could” Rossi says easily.

“Doesn’t help much, I was hoping he’d give an explanation, you know explain why he did this to her”

Rossi frowned slightly “You know as well as I do any explanation he gives won’t be a clear reason for doing what he has done, what he has put her through.” He said firmly.

Hotch shook his head, “We can’t lose her Dave” the emotion thick in his voice as he spoke.

Rossi gave a weak smile. “It’s going to take time Aaron” he took a sip of whiskey before speaking, “We are all going to have to be there for her and patience”

Hotch let out a deep sigh. “I know. I’ve asked the lead detective to make sure no one sees the pictures or the tapes unless they truly need to see it” Hotch closed his eyes slightly.

“How bad was it?” Rossi asked carefully.

“Killing her would have been kinder” he said sadly.

Rossi’s eyes went slightly wide at his comment. “Pardon?”

“You heard me Dave” his voice flat and deflated.

* * *

 

JJ had been allowed to sit near Emily her hand gently wrapped around Emily's as her fingers ran over her knuckles in comfort. JJ looks at the nurse which is pushing something into her IV bag. “Is everything okay?” JJ asks although her voice waivered slightly.

“Everything is fine, I have just administered another does of the sedative which will last now until we land” the nurse gave a kind smile before updating Emily's chart.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's only a short chapter


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I have been lack in updates lately, but sometimes my working life takes over. Also I am in the middle of moving to a new army camp. So please bear with me. I will try my best with the updates but please be patience.

The flight had gone well, the nursing staff busied themselves around the room, making sure Emily was comfortable, checking the charts hooking the IVs up, JJ had kept herself to one side allowing them room to work, the younger nurse set about freshening her up after the flight, the machines beat to a steady rhythm. The lines moved with the rhythm of Emily's heart beat although it wasn't completely steady the young nurse smiled slightly as the heart rate sped up.

"Looks like someone is waking up" she said softly as she turned to look at JJ.

JJ gave a kind smile as she moved closer. "The doctor said she was hopeful that she would wake in the next day or so."

The nurse nodded "The swelling has gone down. I'll let her charge nurse know, please press the call button once she has woken fully" the nurse said leaving JJ alone in the room.

JJ closed her eyes as she took the seat next to the bed. JJ knew the team would arrive soon and she hoped Emily would be awake by then, she had spent the past hour watching Emily, for any sign she was waking, but as the time passed by, the steady beating of the machines and gently hum that came from them had lulled her to sleep.

The grip on her hand got tighter as brown eyes focused on the form that was next to her, "JJ?" her voice raspy as she looked at the sleeping blonde.

The noise disturbed JJ she had noticed the grip seemed to be firmer on her hand, she yawned slightly before opening her eyes, she closed them slightly before opening them again. Only this time her eyes landed and focused on familiar hazel eyes.

"Hey" JJ said softly although her voice rasped as the sleepy haze left her body.

"Hey" Emily said as she gazed into soft blue eyes before turning away.

JJ gave a soft smile as she rose out of the chair, gently she moved the stray strands of hair out of Emily's eyes, she couldn't help the tears forming in her eyes as she looked into Emily eyes, "It's so" she was lost for words, not so much lost for words more like she didn't know what to say, they seemed to stare at each other. "I've been so worried about you Emily" JJ said softly.

"Sorry" Emily said as she finally averted her eyes.

"I have to let the nurses know you've woken up" JJ said carefully.

They had fallen into some type of silence as though neither of them could find the words to say. "The team should be here in a couple of hours"

Emily nodded as she let out a sigh. "How long?" she asked as JJ pressed the call button.

JJ gave a half smile. "Twelve days in total" JJ sighed slightly, "You've been in hospital for nine days" JJ tried to smile but she couldn't. "I've" again JJ couldn't find the words.

"I am so sorry" Emily said her voice filled with tears.

JJ frowned at her slightly. "You have nothing to be sorry for Emily. Do you hear me nothing" there was a slight firmness in JJ's voice which caused Emily to give a slight nod before she averted her eyes again. "The rest of the team will be here shortly, they are about forty minutes away"

"Where?" Emily asked slightly confused.

"You've been transferred back to DC, I travelled back with you while they boys and Garcia came back on the jet," JJ said as she pulled her phone out. "I best let them know you've woken up" Emily nodded slightly as she closed her eyes again.

The nurses checked all Emily vitals before updating her chart, Emily couldn't help flinch when they came too close to her, JJ sighed softly as she made her way over to the bed, her fingers gently tracing over Emily's knuckles. "I was really worried about you" JJ let out in a whisper.

Emily had fallen back asleep, the door to the room opened slowly pulling JJ's attention, and she gave a soft smile as Morgan made his way into the room fully.

"How's she doing?" he asked keeping his voice low.

"She woke up for about forty minutes, the doctor will reassess her in the morning, and they may take one of the IVs away." JJ let out a sigh.

"What else?" he asked as he watched JJ stand up motioning for him to follow her into the corridor. "JJ?"

"What do I say to her?" she shook her head "I" Morgan wrapped his arms around her pulling her close rubbing circles on her back in comfort. "I don't know what to say to her. Do we tell her we know about Stacy and that it's okay or do we ignore it and just" JJ rambled slightly as tears began to take over.

Morgan pulled her close placing a kiss on the top of her head in comfort. "Just let her know you're there for her, that's all any of us can do JJ" JJ closed her eyes gaining the comfort that Morgan was offering. "Garcia and pretty boy have gone to get us a coffee, Hotch and Rossi shouldn't be much longer" Morgan said softly as he opened the door to Emily's room.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a few days off, so I am going to try and update these stories as much as I can, then after Monday they may become a little slow again.

"Guess Strauss will want us back in work Monday" JJ said as they both tried to distract themselves.

"From what I can gather, she does and Hotch doesn't seem to be fighting it.

JJ smiled "They are kind of right we do need to get back to work," JJ shook her head slightly. "There isn't anything we can do other than visit" Morgan nodded.

The door to the room opened again producing a very brightly dressed Garcia, "Wow." JJ muttered slightly.

"What?" Garcia asked.

JJ hadn't seen her since they left the hospital and her attire for the day was very subdued for her only a hint of colour, but now stood in front of her was an extremely pink and green clothed woman. If JJ was honest she wondered if they we more neon they were that bright.

"Nothing Pen" JJ said lightly, although she bit the inside of her lip to keep herself from laughing.

"How is she?" Garcia asked as she gave JJ a puzzled look.

JJ shrugged slightly "Groggy, her vitals are good though and like I have said to Morgan earlier they may take one of her IV's out in the morning, but for now they will keep an eye on her."

"Has she said anything?"

JJ raised her eyebrow as she looked at Garcia. "You mean aside from she is sorry" JJ shook her head. "And no I have no clue why she keeps saying sorry" JJ mumbled.

They all sat around making small talk, not enough noise to disturb Emily from her sleep but loud enough to warn her that people where around her if she did wake up. Although what no one noticed was that brown eyes were staring at each of them. The heart monitor sped up slightly pulling JJ's attention, but before she moved her eyes fell onto Emily's form, the wild and frighten look she had in her eyes made her slow her movements completely down as she stood up making her way back over to the bed.

"Hey" JJ said softly.

"Hey" Emily gave a slight smile as she looked at JJ.

"Hey Prentiss" Morgan said although he never moved from the chair.

Emily swallowed as Garcia seemed to rush towards her causing Emily to flinch. "Sorry" Emily mumbled as she looked at her friend, she could see the concern and hurt written all over Garcia's face.

Garcia smiled brightly "You had me so worried" Garcia said brightly.

"Sorry" Emily said as she tried her best to smile.

"Well no need for sorry" Garcia smiled slightly.

JJ shook her head as she looked over at Morgan. "How's the head?" Morgan asked as the silence seemed to fall around them.

"Sore" Emily said as she closed her eyes.

"You want me to see if a nice nurse will bring you some pain medication?" he offered.

Emily shrugged slightly, as a yawn took over "It can wait" Morgan fought the urge to roll his eyes at the stubborn woman.

"Okay, I'll ask when I go out" he smirked.

"Think they'll let me out soon?" Emily asked as she looked at Morgan.

"Seriously? You have had major surgery, not to forget swelling on your brain. I can't see you getting out of here for at least a week, maybe two, depending. And they more than likely will want someone to stay with you" Morgan said as he looked at her.

JJ chuckled "You've got to admit you knew that was coming, you two are as bad as one another." JJ said as she looked between them both.

Morgan and Garcia stayed for an extra half an hour before bidding Emily goodbye. JJ looked at Emily carefully as she seemed to relax more once they had left.

"JJ?"

JJ smiled softly, "Yes"

"I am sorry"

JJ frowned slightly. "What and why do you keep on saying sorry?" JJ finally asked.

Emily shrugged slightly "Not telling you"

"That you had a partner? Or" JJ paused slightly.

"She was my, everything" Emily let out in a whisper.

JJ smiled softly. "I gathered that, you didn't need to keep it from us though Em" JJ said as she sat next to her.

Emily let out a soft sigh. "I was going to" Emily paused "Once she came back I was going to introduce"

JJ took hold of her hand giving it a gentle squeeze "You know I am always here for you, no matter what?" JJ said firmly.

Emily closed her eyes as she shook her head. "I can't" JJ frowned slightly as Emily pulled away. "If"

"None of this was your fault Emily" JJ said as she figured out what Emily was trying to say. "None of it" she reiterated.

Emily sighed as she closed her eyes, allowing sleep to claim her again. JJ had drifted off as she sat in the chair next to the bed, her hand still holding Emily's. Hotch looked at them both for a moment before clearing his throat in a hope to disturb JJ.

JJ grumbled slightly as she heard her name being said. "JJ" Hotch said slightly firmer.

"Hi" JJ said as she opened her eyes before yawning.

Hatch gave a rare smile "How's she doing?" he asked just as Rossi entered the room.

"Groggy, her head is hurting" JJ shrugged "Other than that the only thing she mentions is Stacy" JJ said giving him a slight smile which didn't reach her eyes. "Oh and she is already asking about going home" JJ shook her head slightly.

"At least she's awake JJ" Rossi said as the door closed behind them both.

"I know" JJ again gave another weak smile. "I just wish she wasn't"

"Stubborn?" Hotch offered

JJ let out a slight laugh "Yes although I am not sure that is the word I'd use" JJ mumbled slightly.

"Would you like a coffee?" Rossi asked.

"Yeah, but I might come with you, I could do with the walk" JJ admitted.

"I'll stay here in case she wakes." Hotch said.

"How you doing kiddo?" Rossi asked as they made their way through the corridors.

JJ shrugged slightly "I don't know, don't get me wrong I am happy she is alive, I am more than happy that she is awake. But I also know she is going to try her best to push us away" JJ said as she looked at him. "The problem is she is still grieving for Stacy and then add this on top, I am just unsure"

"if she wants to talk let her, even if it's just about Stacy, what's she's been through JJ it's going to take a lot of time and patients" Rossi said as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know, just how do you explain that to someone who is extremely stubborn, who already finds it hard to allow people in to see who she really is" JJ shrugged. "If all she wants to talk about is Stacy" JJ gave a soft smile "Then that is all we shall talk about" Rossi nodded as they made their way into the cafeteria.

The next few days were the same, Emily had pulled away from them only greeting them through hellos and goodbyes, and they could see her body tense as soon as they entered the room, but they also saw the relief as they went to leave. JJ stayed longer than the rest and Emily was relaxed around her thankfully. There had been talks about allowing Emily to go home as long as someone would stay with her. JJ wanted to offer but she also knew Emily needed to make the first move, if she could do that, then JJ knew the stubborn woman may open up in time. They had spent most days talking about Stacy, although it was a more of Emily blaming herself for not introducing her to the team and the guilt she felt because of their last conversation.


	23. Chapter 23

The silence fell around them, JJ could only give a soft smile as she spoke although she couldn’t help the slight sigh. “We’ve got a case” JJ said through a sigh.

Emily looked at her slightly puzzled for a moment, her eyes went slightly wide as she realised that she would be alone. JJ watched as Emily swallowed, she could see the fear starting to form behind her eyes. Since they had been back in DC they hadn’t had any pressing cases. Their days had mostly been filled with paperwork, consults and quite a bit of time teasing Reid. Emily nodded her head slightly as the fear seemed to subside. Frozen, that was a better word. The fear she felt hadn’t subsided it had reached up wrapped its ugly little head around her neck and now was just frozen against her skin.

“Emily” JJ said softly as she took in the look of terror on Emily's face. “Em?” JJ tried again. “Garcia will be calling in, and you know you can ring me anytime. Doesn’t matter what time okay.” JJ said softly.

She watched Emily for a moment, in all the time she had known Emily she had never seen her look so scared, so frightened, she could only give a soft kind smile as she waited for Emily to reply, although the look on Emily's face told the story which her voice failed to say.

“You’ll be okay.” JJ said with a slight firmness behind each word. “And once we get back I will come straight here okay?” JJ half asked.

Yet all Emily could do was stare at her, the fear she felt was pressing against her throat making it hard to speak, hard to focus. Emily swallowed hard as her eyes were glued to JJ's form. Fear had taken over, her eyes watered slightly causing them to glisten against the light. Although no tears ran down her face. They welled deep inside her, just waiting to erupt. She couldn’t, she wouldn’t allow anyone to see that. Stood in front of her was her best friend, the one person that she trusted right now. The only person she felt comfortable being around. Her eyes stayed glued to her form. Unable to voice the fear that had now taken over like poison.

“I’ll be okay” JJ whispered as she looked into fear filled eyes. The slight shake of Emily's head told JJ everything. “I will stay in touch with you, I promise” JJ said sincerely.

“What if” Emily half mumbled out. Trust that’s what it was. Trust. The backbone of anything laid with and began with trust. Had she truly lost trust in the team?

“I promise you Emily, I will stay in touch. Also you will be able to get hold of me” JJ gave her a sad smile. “Day or night.” JJ paused slightly. “Did you hear me?” she asked.

Emily seemed to focus on a spot just behind her head, not looking into her bright blue eyes. Although these days they weren’t as bright as they once were. In truth JJ looked tired. Not the tired from working on a case for 18 hours of the day. This was a different type of tired. Emotionally drained and physically drained. Emily wanted to kick herself. She had done this, she had brought this to her friend. Guilt over took as her eyes locked with JJ's. They locked together for a few moments before Emily averted her eyes. She gave a slight nod, her voice failed her. She had never been one to become speechless, but right now she was.

“Garcia will come every day.” JJ said softly.

Emily shook her head. “I’ll be fine” JJ only just about heard what Emily had said.

She sighed. JJ knew how stubborn Emily could be. Hell the whole team was stubborn. But this, this wasn’t stubbornness, this was something completely different. “Still, she will call.” JJ said firmly.

Emily shook her head. Her eyes filled with tears as she looked straight at JJ. Carefully JJ cupped her check giving her a gentle smile. “She is only going to check in, just in case you need anything.” JJ said softly as she brushed the stray tear off her check. Emily closed her eyes as she nodded against her hand.

* * *

 

JJ had made her way to the air-strip, Morgan waited at the bottom of the steps for her. “She going to be okay?” JJ gave a slight smile even though she could hear the amount of concern in his voice.

“Honestly” JJ gave a slight sigh. “I don’t know. I have told her I will keep in touch.”

Morgan nodded “Does she know Garcia is going to be calling in on her?”

JJ closed her eyes “She knows, but she also doesn’t want her there” JJ said softly as they made their way onto the jet.

“Seriously?” he asked slightly taken back. JJ raised her eyebrow as she nodded.

Taking a seat in behind Hotch so she was able to sit alone and work on a press release once they had talked about the case.

“Doctor Scott was badly beaten on Monday.” Hotch said as he passed the file around.

“That’s more than a beating” Morgan mumbled as he looked at the photos. “He survived?”

“He never made it to the hospital” Hotch said as he passed more pictures around.

“That’s more than a beating” JJ said softly as she took in the show impression on his face. “His brother saw this?”

Rossi nodded, “Apparently he asked Doctor Scott for money. When he informed the perpetrator he had none. Well you can see the result”

“And his brother just stood there and watched?” Reid asked.

“I wouldn’t say he watched kid, shock and surprise can render you motionless” Morgan said softly.

Reid frowned slightly “You wouldn’t just stand by and watch someone do this to your brother. Or anyone for that matter”

“Self-preservation can play a factor, we have seen what can happen if another person gets involved, tries to be that Good Samaritan. Although reading the full report he did give chase” Rossi offered.

“The perpetrator is thought to belong to the same gang that are responsible for this” Hotch said as he handed another case file around.

“Well that’s overkill” Morgan mumbled as he looked at the photos.

“Officer Jefferies, was beaten to death two days after Doctor Scott.”

“Lead on Doctor Scott’s murder?” JJ questioned slightly.

“Yes,” Hotch paused.

“Dirty?” Morgan asked

“It looks that way but if he was dirty he could have been helping clear the gang.” Hotch continued.

“You don’t kill someone if their helping you” Rossi said firmly.

“Precisely” Hotch smiled “Although if you're a scared kid just joining a gang”

“You get rid of the threat” JJ ran her fingers through her hair.

“We need to take the media away from the gangs for now.”

“Why would you want to do that?” Reid asked

“We need to keep the heat away from the gangs, until we can pinpoint which gang is involved, we don’t want to start a gang war. Each claiming responsibility for killing a cop” Rossi said calmly. JJ nodded

“Won’t they do that anyway?” JJ asked as she jotted notes down.

“They will, and they will do it more if the heat is taken completely away from them”

“What about the locals? Aren’t they going to be after blood?” Reid asked as she flicked through the files.

“As long as we don’t point fingers, we can try and calm them, but past experience is to leave them alone” Morgan said through a shrug.

* * *

 

Once they had all settled down Hotch made his way to the back of the jet, pouring two cups of coffee out before making his way back, Rossi gratefully took hold of the offered cup as they watched JJ head to the back of the jet her phone pressed against her ear. Although no one could hear what was being said. But Hotch knew that expression all too well.

 

 

 


	24. Chapter 24

"I promise you Garcia. She knows you're going to see her." JJ sighed slightly. "I just wanted to warn you that she may not" she pinched the bridge of her nose as she struggled to find the correct words. Words that would soften the blow.

"She doesn't want me there?" Garcia asked.

"She doesn't want anyone there Pen. This isn't about you. She just isn't comfortable around anyone right now" JJ said softly. "I am sorry" JJ whispered.

"No need for sorry. I'll check in on her when I leave here." Garcia paused. "JayJ. Do you. I mean." She sighed.

"I think it is going to take a long time before she trusts anyone around her again. Just be patience. This is nothing against the team or us as people."

"I know, doesn't stop it hurting though."

JJ chuckled slightly. "Believe me when I say I understand and just remember what you said in the hotel room to me. She'll come around eventually." JJ said easily.

Rubbing her hand over her face she made her way back to the seat so she could work on the press release before they land. Hotch turned his attention slightly to her.

"Is everything okay JJ?" he asked softly.

JJ gave a smile. "Yes, was just speaking to Garcia about" she paused slightly as Hotch nodded.

"If you need anything JJ just ask." He said firmly, to which JJ gave a nod before pulling her paper out.

It wasn't long before they landed, JJ was to head straight to the station to set up while Morgan and Reid went to the crime scene. Hotch and Rossi headed straight to the morgue.

* * *

They made their way to the latest crime scene, it seemed that every member of law enforcement was at the crime scene, you could feel the anger and tension coming off them. They seemed to have formed a wall around the area and Morgan doubted they would allow them in. they walked up to what seemed to be the person in charge of the crime scene. Well he was holding a clip board which tagged the officers that entered the crime scene.

Morgan gave a soft smile as he walked over "Agent Morgan and this is Doctor Reid" he offered as they both displayed their badges.

"Officer Samson is waiting for you"

Morgan gave a slight nod as he lifted the tape up allowing them to duck underneath it. "Officer Samson?" Morgan asked as a burly looking man offered his hand.

"You must be the BAU guys?" he asked.

Morgan nodded. "Agent Morgan and Doctor Reid, the rest of the team will meet us back at the station" Morgan offered.

"Would you like me to walk you through the scene?" he offered.

"Can we take a look first, and then you can tell us everything you have found." Morgan gave a slight smile at the same time wishing Emily was at his side.

She always made it sound so easy. No condemnation, no malice, or just as she sometimes said fresh eyes. The officer gave him a slight nod before moving away slightly allowing them to get a good look around.

Morgan walked around the crime scene taking in a much as he could, he ran his hand over his head as he took in the scene the body had long since been moved but the blood laced the ground, a clear indicator of where the body had fell. But he had yet to notice any sign of a struggle.

"Do you know why he was in this area?" Morgan asked as he walked back over to the officer.

"We haven't managed to piece it all together yet." The frustration evident in his voice. "I mean who would murder a doctor, police officer and a lawyer. It just doesn't make sense."

"Do you know who the lawyer represented?" Morgan asked as he looked over the notes.

"No," he sighed slightly "I should have called you guys as soon as the officer was murdered."

Morgan gave a soft smile. "We are here now."

"At the expensive of another body." He muttered.

"That would have happened even if we were here. Now let's not get caught up on the what ifs, lets focus on what we can do now." Morgan said lightly. It made it so much easier if the local Leos worked with them.

They headed back to the station, the bullpen was buzzing, phones ringing, computers humming in the background, fingers tapping furiously on the keyboards, mugs placed gently on to the table tops as they talked among themselves.

"We've set you up in the conference room" he said softly as he guided Morgan and Reid through the bullpen.

JJ had set the boards up with the victims pictures up, the map pinned up next to it files neatly placed on the table in the middle of the room. Morgan smiled slightly as he could hear JJ mumbling to someone on the phone. He cleared his throat slightly to make himself known.

"Everything okay?" he asked carefully, years of working together he knew what the expression meant.

"It will be," she mused as she reached out her hand "JJ" she smiled "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for coming" officer Samson said giving a half smile.

"Right, I have managed to get the papers to drop the gang related aspect of these murders" she looked at Morgan.

"Ma'am." He went to question slightly.

"We need to keep it away from the gangs so we can do our jobs" she said softly.

"Each gang would want to brag they've killed a cop and then we would get nowhere other than them killing each other." Morgan added.

"Never thought of that" he mused.

"I bring coffee" Reid said placing the tray down on the table. Morgan smiled as he took his cup.

"Is there anything else you guys need?" he asked.

"Can you draw a list of what gangs operate in this area?" JJ asked taking a cup out of the tray.

"Yes Ma'am" with that he left the room.

Morgan chuckled slightly. "What?" JJ asked looking at him.

He shook his head slightly. "Just forget how much people listen to you"

JJ rolled her eyes slightly. "It's all in the tone" JJ mused slightly, her attention was pulled as her phone started vibrating. "Hey Garcia," JJ asked placing the call straight on to speaker.

"So I've done some digging into the first victim" Garcia said as she pulled up all the history she had found before forwarding it to the PDAs. "They all seem clean until I dug slightly" JJ could hear the lightness in her voice as she spoke. "Doctor Scott, his wife filed for divorce last year, and from the looks of his bank account he was doing too well"

"Alimony?" Reid asked.

"No, he pays a regular sum out each month, which is to support his children. He has never missed a payment. But his funds don't seem to support his" she sighed slightly.

"Living beyond his means?" JJ asked.

"I can't work it out" Morgan looked at the phone puzzled.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"I've sent you his finical report. It seems even though the two divorced they were still on speaking terms, I have emails going back and forth and none of them are malicious. He seems to be an all-round nice guy" Garcia said though a sigh.

"Nice guy with a gambling habit" Reid mused as he looked through his finical history. "Even though he seems to spend a lot gambling he isn't in debt with it, which is lucky"

"How on earth do you know that?" Garcia asked

"What?"

"Gambling, there's nothing in his bank accounts to say casino"

Reid shrugged slightly Southland Greyhound Park is a casino which by the looks of it he goes to every Thursday and loses around the three grand mark." He mused as he marked it on the board.

"Why you say loses?" JJ asked.

"No money goes back into his account, would be helpful if when you speak to his ex-wife to ask about it." Reid said as he began pinning the map with the locations and the area in which they lived.

"She should be here soon" JJ said softly.

"Can you look into Officer Jefferies? See if he made similar withdrawals." Morgan asked.

"For you anything" she mused before she cut the call.

JJ picked her phone up off the table and looked between the two of them. "I'll be back in a few, I just need to make a phone call" before anyone had chance to answer JJ was out the door.

Rossi and Hotch arrived a few moments afterwards. "Anything at the scene?" Hotch asked as he looked around the small conference room.

"No sign of a struggle, he was defiantly killed there, doesn't look like he was there long though before he was found." He shrugged slightly.

"Doctor Scott's ex-wife should be here in about ten minutes, JJ has just gone to make a phone call" Morgan said as he handed Hotch the file Garcia had managed to find on him.

"Nothing to say he was in debt?" Hotch asked as he looked through the file.

"No enemies, it seems he got along with his ex-wife from the emails Garcia managed to see, just seems like it was a random mugging that"

"Spiralled" JJ offered as she walked back into the conference room. "Garcia has found a slight connection." JJ added as she walked up to the board.

"Go on" Hotch said firmly.

"From what we can gather right now, doctor Scott was a mugging gone array, Officer Jefferies was lead on his case, but the link between them isn't just that, their paths seem to cross an awful lot. Garcia is digging some more but" JJ paused as her phone started ringing, her eyes flashed to Hotch. "I need to take this" she muttered through a sigh.

Hotch had told Garcia to go home for the day, they had been working none stop since they arrived and they all needed a break, the searches Garcia was running wouldn't turn any information out until the morning and even what they did have, did help much towards a profile.

* * *

Garcia tapped gently on the door before she pushed it open. "Hey" she said softly as she entered Emily's room. "I brought you some proper coffee" she said kindly.

Emily nodded "Thanks" before turning to look out the window again.

"Do you need anything?" she asked as she placed the cup on the table. Emily shook her head. "Have you spoke to JJ?" she asked softly.

"No"

"Well I know they've left for the night if you want to call her" Garcia said softly.

Emily sighed slightly and nodded. "Sorry" she mumbled as she turned to look at Garcia.

Garcia smiled kindly "No need, you need anything let me know and I'll bring it in with me," Emily nodded "See you tomorrow Em"

Garcia made her way down the hospital corridors as she hit speed dial. "Hey" her voice slightly deflated.

"What's wrong baby girl?" Morgan as ked as he sat down next to Reid.

"Just seen Emily" she mumbled.

"She okay?" he heard the sigh that escaped her lips.

"I don't know," he could hear the unshed tears in her voice.

"I'll get JJ to ring her" he offered.

"I think she'd like that. I didn't stay long. God Derek it was as though she didn't want me in the room, as though she didn't know how to talk to me"

He sighed slightly. "It's going to take a lot of time baby girl, we just need to be patience with her" he said kindly.

"I know, doesn't stop it hurting, she's family" Garcia pointed out.

"That she is, just let her know your there it's all anyone can do. But we need to be there for JJ as well" Morgan said as he looked over to her.

"She looked tired yesterday"

Morgan laughed "The woman is exhausted, hopefully she'll get some rest over the next couple of nights"


	25. Chapter 25

Garcia made her way back through the familiar corridors, her hair bobbed as she walked with a purpose, the pink tints of hair flapped against the rim of her glasses, her elbow rested on the door handle as she pushed her way in slightly.

Emily looked at her slightly wide-eyed, two coffee cups balanced on top of each other, a brightly pink coloured satchel handing off her neck, a brink green purse under her arm. "I bring coffee and a breakfast bagel" she smiled brightly as she placed the cups on her table before opening the satchel which contained the bagel.

"Erm, aren't you meant to be" Emily mumbled as she watched on.

She couldn't help flinching when she came a little too close, but it didn't seem to register with Garcia. "You might want to eat that before it goes cold" she said giving a soft smile.

Emily nodded slightly still taken back with her antics. Garcia seemed to be busying herself around the room. "Why are you here?" Emily asked softly her voice slightly unsure.

"You need proper food and coffee inside you and plus JJ asked me to bring the laptop in for you" Garcia said in a slight shrug. "You never answered your phone last night." She pointed out as she plugged the very dead iPhone into the charger. "So I offered to come bring the laptop set you up on skype so she can talk to you" Garcia said as she made room on the table before plugging the device in.

"She's got a case, and" Emily mumbled slightly. Although even Emily knew once Garcia had something on her mind and something she had to do no amount of arguing would matter.

Garcia shrugged slightly. "That we have, but I don't have to be in for another hour and JJ doesn't need to be in the station for another hour or so."

"I" Emily sighed slightly as she looked at her brightly coloured friend "Thank you"

"Anytime" Garcia said with a smile as she hit the call button on skype before turning the laptop around.

It was as though JJ had been sat there waiting as her face filled up the screen "Hey you" she said softly.

Garcia took a deep breath as she watched Emily relax slightly, a slight smile graced her lips as she answered "Hey."

"You okay?" JJ smiled kindly, before taking a sip of coffee.

Emily nodded slightly. "Are you?"

JJ nodded "Of course, I spent most of yesterday arguing with reporters."

"You'll. I mean" again Emily stumbled over her words.

"I will be, did Garcia bring you the charger?" JJ asked changing the subject.

"Yeah, coffee and a breakfast"

JJ laughed slightly "That woman listens" she chuckled. "I've got to go soon, but ask Pen to leave the laptop, that's if she can and that way I can touch base with you."

Emily shook her head slightly. "You need to focus on the case"

JJ raised an eyebrow at her. "That I am doing, but it is also nice to be able to speak to my best friend at the end of the day" JJ winked slightly. Emily nodded and a slight smile graced her lips.

"JJ?" Garcia interrupted slightly as she moved towards the bed.

"Yep?" JJ replied as she watched Emily tense up slightly.

"I've got to head off, and I need to take the laptop, but I will call back with my laptop at lunch"

Emily looked at her puzzled slightly before she realised it was a department issued laptop. "Okay, I take it you got that message?" JJ asked. "Em, ill ring you once I'm at the station, okay?"

"Be safe" Emily said as she nodded slightly.

"Always." With a quick wave JJ cut the connection.

"I'll be back hopefully at lunch if not it will be later on." Garcia stated

"Thank you" Emily said as she finally met her gaze.

"A pleasure as always, if I can swing by sooner I will. Just answer your phone when she calls" Garcia said as she bundled the laptop back into the satchel. "Do you need me to bring anything later? Aside from the laptop" she asked.

Emily shook her head "No."

* * *

JJ made her way to the back of the station placing the tray of coffee cups onto the table as she rested the phone between her ear and shoulder. She gave a slight smile and nod at Reid as he looked around for his cup, before pulling the rest out of the tray.

"Where's Hotch and Morgan?" JJ asked as she pulled out a file.

"They are at the crime scene" he offered.

"Rossi?"

"Right behind you" he mused as JJ jumped slightly.

"What time was the body found?" JJ asked as she pulled out her pad drawing up yet another press release with was sure to be needed given that another body had been found. "I don't get it" JJ muttered as she frowned at the file.

"What don't you get?" Rossi asked as he took a grateful swig of coffee.

"Look at the victims, good jobs, and children, even though they are divorced they seem to all get along with their ex-wives." JJ shrugged slightly. "You'd think" she paused slightly. "Were the children pushed out?" JJ asked.

"Not that we know. Why?" Reid asked as he put the victim's picture on the board and the information they had gathered so far.

"Typically when parents split up, there is a lot of hate, children are always caught in the cross fire, most parents use them as pawns, but that doesn't seem to be the case. Although each child will deal with the situation differently there normally is a common feeling between them all. Abandonment. It's why most children end up in therapy. But these children all seem. Happy."

Rossi frowned slightly. "Did the latest victim have children?"

"Not that we know" Reid replied.

"The first three victims seemed to have a nice divorce."

"Not heard of a nice divorce" Rossi chuckled "Unless they were coming into a lot of money through it. That doesn't seem to be the case here."

"No one fought how everything should be split, it also looks like they sorted how much alimony to pay between themselves. The only one the judge got involved with was with the first victim" JJ commented.

"Was he not paying enough?" Rossi asked.

"Looking at this he had agreed to pay too much alimony so the judge reduced his payments." JJ said.

"I think we need to go and speak to Ms Scott again. I don't think she was fully honest with us the first time" Rossi said pulling up his phone.

"I'll see if we can talk to her this morning." JJ said as she pulled out the information. "Do you want me to make arrangements with Ms Jefferies, as well?" JJ asked.

"Yes, Reid you okay to stay here and wait for Hotch, while JJ and I go and speak to Ms Scott?" Reid nodded his response as JJ walked out the room making a phone call.

Morgan and Hotch arrived back at the station an hour later. "Where is everyone?" Morgan asked as he took as seat.

"Rossi and JJ went to speak to Ms Scott and Jefferies again." Morgan nodded "Anything helpful at the scene?" he asked.

"I wouldn't say helpful" Morgan mused.

Right what have we got so far?" Hotch asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Doctor Michel Scott looks like a general mugging but the beating says personal." Reid paused slightly. "Officer Andrew Jefferies beaten to death, lead on Michel's murder, Mike Jones lawyer with no connections to the first two victims. Our latest victim Richard Alderman local surgeon no connection has been found yet." Reid said softly.

The door to the conference room opened again this time revealing Rossi and JJ. "How did it go?" Hotch asked.

"Well we now know the connection between the first two victims" Rossi said softly as JJ took a seat near Morgan, seems they had both been living a double life."

"They were seeing each other?" Morgan asked.

"Oh no. But it was no secret that they did enjoy male company." JJ said softly.

"They both used an escort service"

"It never showed up on Garcia's search" Reid questioned.

"Oh no it won't, because everything was done in cash, they would use the phone at the casino to make the arrangements, discretion. That way no one got hurt, well in theory" JJ mumbled. "I've given Garcia the number to see if the two used the same escort"

"Did our latest two victims prefer male company?" Rossi asked.

"Richard Alderman was openly gay, single. No children, never married and no sing that he used an escort service" Morgan said firmly.

"As for Mike Jones, it's unclear, all his ex-wife will say that he was having an affair" JJ said just as her phone rang. "Hotch I've got to" he nodded as JJ's voice trailed slightly.

"The press are really giving her a hard time" Morgan said his voice full of concern.

Hotch nodded "I think we are ready to give the profile"

Morgan looked at him slightly wide eyed. "Seriously?" he asked.

"You don't think we are?"

Morgan shook his head. "Something just seems weird. We came with the ethos that it was all gang related, which it looked like. And now we find that the victims led double lives so to speak." Hotch nodded. "We have two clearly different profiles" he said firmly.

"Go on"

"The mugging says gang initiation, yet the beating says more"

"You're thinking two unsubs"

Morgan nodded. "Two make sense, one guy no matter how pumped up he his would struggle to do this much damage." Morgan said holding up the picture of Doctor Scott. "Yet his brother says he gave chase to one unsub." Morgan paused "It just, it doesn't match up" Morgan mumbled as JJ walked back through the door.

"Garcia might have just found out why Morgan." JJ said placing the phone on loud speaker. "Tell them what you told me Garcia." JJ said softly.

"Well my lovelies it seems Doctor Scott and Officer Jefferies knew each other. I have spoken to the escort services. Now they admitted that the two where clients up until nine months ago, this is where it gets a little icky" Garcia mused as she hit a couple of keys on her keyboard. "It seems they were more than just friends, I managed to get hold of security footage of them both going into the same hotel room. Where they stayed for the next twenty four hours. Now this went on for another six months." Garcia paused.

"What happened three months ago?" Reid asked

"That's the thing it is like they disappeared. No one saw them or spoke to them, I did find out that Doctor Scott had been spending an odd amount of time with his brother. Seems the two didn't necessarily get along." Garcia sighed slightly. "Whereas Officer Jefferies threw himself into work, clocked more overtime than before."

"I think we need to speak to the brother again" Morgan said as he stood up, his knuckles pushing down on the table as he lent over slightly, as though he was carrying all his weight on them.

"Have you heard aversion therapy?" Garcia asks as she sends the file over to them.

"Pardon?" Morgan said slightly taken aback.

"Remember the time you threw up after eating your favourite food and then never ever wanted to have that food again, even if that food didn't cause your vomiting? That's aversion therapy." Garcia paused slightly. "The way reparative therapists do it is to show you some hot gay porn, then make you drink ipecac. This might work, but it doesn't really "change" things; it just prevents behaviours, and in the end, all it may do is make you not want to watch gay porn. It should be noted that this also happened in _A Clockwork Orange_ , and we all know how that worked out." Garcia mused slightly. "Anyway I've sent you over some information, also other therapy's they can have to 'cure the gay.' Also it seems this can be done at any age Garcia out." And with that she cut the call.

"I want to be shocked but" JJ shook her head as she read through the file Garcia had sent. "Just when you think you've read it all 'Equine Assisted Psychotherapy' can help turn gay people straight. Who dreams these things up" JJ muttered.

"People that are questioning their own feeling. Or their child is gay or lesbian and want to know if they did something wrong" Reid said softly.

"I wonder if his brother was helping him with his 'problem'" Morgan said using his fingers to make air quotes.

"This might be why you are feeling something is wrong" Rossi said as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "Let's go and pay his brother a visit" Rossi offered.

* * *

The drive to Mr Scott's was quite. "Do you think she'll come back?" Morgan asked giving Rossi a quick glance as he spoke.

"Could go either way" Rossi said softly. "I hope she does but I also know it is too early to be thinking that she will or she won't" Rossi cast a quick glance over at Morgan.

They walked up the small pathway, Rossi tapped gently on the door. They seemed to be only waiting a few moments as the door opened. "Mr Scott?" Rossi said easily.

"Yeah"

"Agent Rossi and this is agent Morgan,"

"You're here about my brother?" he asked.

Morgan gave a slight nod, he couldn't help look him over. Unkempt, dirty, around 5ft8, medium built and smelled like he had bathed in beer. "We'd like to ask if there had been any changes in your brother in the past twelve months."

"He and his wife divorced." He gave a slight shrug. "We got close the past couple of months"

"Hadn't you always been close?" Rossi asked kindly.

He shrugged, "He wanted to change"

"Change how?" Morgan asked carefully.

"Get to know me, we had drifted"

"What can you tell us about the mugging?"

He swallowed hard as he looked away. "We walking home. Some dude asked him for money, when he got told we had no money he" he sighed sadly. "Beat him"

"You gave chase?" Morgan asked.

"Not at first, couldn't believe what I was seeing, but it was too late, I don't know how else I can help you"

* * *

They both said goodbye leaving their card with him in case he remembered anything else. "Hey beautiful" Morgan said lightly.

"I thought you forgotten me" Garcia said sounding hurt.

"Never, can you run a name for me" he asked as they got into the SUV.

"That's what I do best."

"Ronald Scott"

"Oh you thinking the brother had a hand in this?" Garcia asked as she loaded the search program.

"I don't know" Morgan said not wanting to fully voice what he was feeling. "Are you going and seeing Prentiss after?" Morgan asked carefully.

"I am. Dropping her my laptop off and might take her a cup of coffee" she paused slightly. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah everything's fine just wanted to check"

"The sooner she's out of hospital the better if you ask me" Garcia said louder than she meant.

"She can leave today if she was living with someone" Morgan commented

"Yeah but considering," she paused "You know how stubborn that woman is."

Morgan chuckled "That I do. Hit me back once you've done your search"

"Will do sweet cheeks."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously think I lost a few brain cells looking into how to 'cure the gay' So please forgive me... But seriously, so glad my friends and family don't care as long as I'm happy. As I say... You are who you are and if people don't like it fuck em...


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this working away is great. The internet is hit and miss hence the delay in updates.

Garcia sighed as she made her way down the now familiar corridor. Her hand rested slightly on the door before she pushed it open, she couldn't the soft smile that graced her lips. Emily was curled up, although her body was facing the opposite direction Garcia thought she may be asleep. Gently she placed the laptop bag on the floor before she cleared her throat slightly in a hope to disturb her without making her jump. Emily nodded her acknowledgement.

"Hey" was all she managed her voice raspy as though she had been crying.

"I bring coffee, laptop and a bagel and also strawberry cheese cake" Garcia said softly as she placed the items on the table. "Everything okay?"

Emily nodded as she rubbed her hands against her face. "As far as I know." Her voice seemed to lack life as she turned to face Garcia.

"I brought you my laptop," she paused slightly as she looked at blood shocked eyes. "What is it Em?" she asked softly before taking a seat next to the bed.

"I'm" the word hung on her tongue. She wasn't fine and she no longer saw the point in hiding it. At least not now. If Garcia worried, she'd ring JJ and JJ needed to concentrate on the case, not worrying about her. "Been better" she managed to give a slight smile.

"Anything I can do?" Garcia asked lightly.

"Tell them to let me out of here." Emily smirked slightly.

"You know the answer to that. They would let you out today if you had someone to stay with" Garcia replied. Emily sighed. "You can come stay with me? That's if you want to." Garcia paused. She couldn't help the slight pang of hurt as she saw the reaction cross Emily's face. It was a feeling Garcia knew all too well. Fear. "Just think about it, and I'm sure if you asked JJ she'd come and stay with you or you could stop at hers for a short while."

Emily shrugged slightly. "I'll think about it" she mumbled.

Garcia nodded as she plugged the laptop in turning it on and hooking it up to the Wi-Fi. "JJ should be finished in an hour" Garcia paused. "When is the last time you had a shower?" Garcia asked firmly.

Emily frowned slightly "You trying to tell me I smell?" she asked rising her eyebrow slightly.

"Not at all, I just thought while I'm here you may want to have one" Garcia said as she shrugged.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm good" Emily said. Although she would admit a soak in a bath would be lovely. She didn't mind a shower but right now she did, she had a wash every day and JJ had helped her wash her hair before she left. "How's the case going?" she asked pulling Garcia's attention.

"Like they are chasing ghosts." Garcia mumbled.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you heard of aversion therapy?" Garcia asked.

Emily chuckled "Many times" she admitted. "What's that got to do with the case?" she asked slightly confused.

* * *

Garcia spent the next half hour going over the case with Emily, giving her Morgan's theories. She paused slightly. "They all seemed to be living some type of double life, I've found that two were in a relationship or seem to have been then like I explained it seemed too ended."

Emily frowned slightly. "You say the brother gave chase?"

"That's what he said."

Emily closed her eyes for a second. "Get Morgan on the phone. Please?" she asked.

"Hey beautiful" Morgan said as he answered the phone.

"Hey yourself" Emily said through a smile.

"Everything okay? He asked the tone changing slightly as he spoke.

"Yes, well here it is." She paused slightly. "Garcia has told me about the case. Has anything come back on the first victim's brother?" Emily asked.

"Still running back ground on him." Garcia said as Emily gave a soft smile.

"Have you looked to see if he is in therapy?"

"No, where you going with this?" he asked.

"Have a look and see if there are any behavioural therapy centres around." She paused as she looked at Garcia.

"What's that got to do with it?" She asked slightly puzzled.

"You're thinking he killed his own brother?" Morgan asked.

"You already think you have two unsubs. What if they are not connected? Or at least the first victim had two unsubs. Your mugging and then the person that beat him to death. You said it was a bad beating?" Emily asked as she took a breath.

"Bad beating is being nice, you could only just make out his face" Morgan said. "But what's behavioural therapy got to do with all this?" he asked.

"You mentioned aversion therapy."

"So?"

Emily chuckled slightly. "Aversion therapy is mainly aimed towards behaviour. Now you said that he and his brother was getting closer."

"Yes" Garcia now perched herself on the bed next to Emily as she pulled up programs so she was able to add in the new information.

"Sometimes part of the therapy is being honest with your family, building bridges" Emily paused slightly as she moved allowing Garcia to sit more on the bed. "Think AA, the twelve steps, making a mends."

"You're thinking the brother killed him?" Morgan asked.

Emily chuckled slightly. "And you don't?"

"The thought had crossed my mind." He sighed. "You really think?"

Emily closed her eyes. "Think of it this way, the one thing gays and lesbians have in common is the fact you have to tell your family. Now in some families the parents are fully supportive, but other members of the household may not be. You said they were estranged?" Garcia nodded. "They got in contact about 7 maybe 8 months ago, or around the time his relationship ended." Emily chuckled slightly. "It sounds to me that his brother contacted him first after he found out his marriage had broken down. Maybe lured him by saying he was ill, there are many ways, which we all know. But it looks like the brother has planned it all, the mugging was the trigger in a sense."

Morgan chuckled slightly. "See I knew I was missing something."

"What's that?" Emily asked as she leaned into Garcia.

"Speaking to someone that has a twisted mind." He mused. "Thanks princess," he said sincerely.

Emily nodded as she passed the phone back to Garcia, her head resting slightly on her shoulder. "How much sleep have you had Em?" she asked softly, unsure if she should move.

"Not a lot" she chuckled. "Do you think JJ would mind a visitor?" Emily asked as she yawned.

Garcia laughed "The girl has been waiting for you to ask."

"Really?"

Garcia nodded. "You're just too stubborn to ask" she teased. "Right JJ should be on skype soon" Garcia said as she went to move.

Emily nodded although she was making no movement her head still rested on Garcia's shoulder causing her to chuckle. "You going to let me up missy?" Garcia teased slightly. Emily swallowed slightly before she looked at Garcia. "Do you want me to stay for a while so you can get some sleep?" she asked carefully to which she got a slight nod. "You want me to wake you when JJ calls."

"Please" she mumbled slightly as she allowed herself to fully relax against her friend.

* * *

Garcia spent the next hour texting Morgan before the beeping on the laptop disturbed her, clicking the answer button she held her fingers to her lips as JJ's face filled the screen. "She's asleep?" JJ asked softly.

"For about an hour, I told her I'd wake her once you rang" JJ chuckled as she watched Garcia start the task of waking a very reluctant Emily.

"I am guessing she hasn't had much sleep" JJ said as Emily stirred slightly.

"Stace?" JJ swallowed slightly as she heard Emily mumbled.

"JJ's here Em," Garcia said firmly.

"Pen, she isn't the greatest at being woken" JJ warned slightly.

"Yeah Morgan has told me that before" she mused slightly, earning herself a very puzzled look off JJ. "Prentiss. Time to wake up. JJ is here to talk to you and I'll go and get you a coffee before I had home" Garcia said brightly as she felt Emily nod against her.


	27. 27

The day hadn't let up; they had been on the go since the early hours, background checks had been done, and the information had been doubled checked. The arrest had gone smoothly; he looked relieved as Morgan slapped the cuffs on him before frog marching him out of his home.

"I don't understand how you could kill your own flesh and blood," JJ mumbled to herself as she leaned against the doorframe, watching Morgan place him a little forcefully into the back of the squad car.

Rossi gently placed his hand on her shoulder. "Ready to go home" he said with a smile.

"I am looking forward to a nice long hot bath" JJ mused as she looked up and down her now black top, the rip along her pants travelled half way up her leg. She chuckled as she met Rossi's eye line. "Or just getting into clean clothes, will do."

"You okay?" Morgan asked as he jogged back onto the small porch.

JJ nodded as he handed her the phone "Garcia wants you."

JJ rolled her eyes slightly "You told her?" she mumbled before walking down the path with the phone.

Morgan watched on as he could hear part of the conversation that was taking place. "Did Garcia say how Emily is doing?" Rossi asked.

Morgan shrugged slightly, "She didn't say much other than she maybe going to stay with JJ"

Rossi chuckled slightly "That's a big improvement"

"Improvement yes," Morgan looked back at Rossi for a moment. "Garcia said she wouldn't speak nor look at her when she called this morning"

"It's going to take"

"I know time, I get that, trust me I fully understand that time and she may shut down and push us away." Morgan said cutting him off slightly.

"You're scared you're going to lose your partner," Rossi said raising his eyebrow slightly.

"I doubt I have lost her and I also doubt I will. What does worry me is how much this will have an impact on her." Morgan mumbled.

JJ smiled slightly as she made her way back up the path passing Morgan his phone. "Everything okay kiddo?" Rossi asked.

"Yes, we should be able to head home in a few hours." JJ said looking between them both.

"Did you mention to Garcia, about your slight accident?" Morgan asked, as he looked her up and down again.

"Why on earth would I do that?" JJ asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"Because she is going to freak when she sees the state of you"

JJ shook her head before turning to walk away. "And have her tell Emily?" JJ mumbled as she made her way back to the SUV.

they had finally made it onto the jet around seven in the evening, it wasn't as straight forward as they thought, after another arrest and a confession on both sides the team had walked away each of them scratching their heads as to the real motive behind the killings. Yes, the brother had snapped and the mugging had set him off, but what they had not thought of was a partner. In addition, what shocked them more was his partner was a woman.

"I still can't believe his wife was involved, they seemed to be getting along with each. Why would you help kill" Reid said as he made his way to his seat.

JJ looked up at him. "I guess she blamed Officer Jefferies for their marriage breakdown, and stealing him away from the kids. Add in his homophobic brother and it was just a matter of time."

"Still she has just brought more pain to her kids. Its one thing to find out your father is gay, it is another to find out he has been killed. But to lose both parents and their uncle in a short space of time." Reid paused slightly. "I just hope they get all the help they need."

Morgan nodded "I am sure they will." He looked at JJ. "So how you planning on explaining the black eye and bloody lip?" Morgan chuckled.

"So not funny" JJ said as she again placed a cold pack on her eye. "I could always blame you," she teased slightly.

"You'd let Garcia and Emily think I did that? Not the fact that you did it to yourself" Morgan chuckled

"You have to admit it was funny," Reid said trying to keep a straight face.

"Remind me how did you manage it again?" Rossi asked

JJ pulled a face at them all as the rest of the team chuckled; even Hotch had a slight grin on his face. "Not like any of you helped me" JJ glared slightly at Morgan. "You all just stood there laughing at me," she grumbled.

"But it was funny" Morgan sniggered.

"Best entertainment of the day" Rossi teased.

"Emily is going to kill us," Reid said although the grin on his face said otherwise.

"And besides I didn't do it to myself" JJ said with a slight glare.

"True, but it good prove a point why we always wear a vest" Morgan chuckled.

"It could have been worse JJ," Hotch said as he sniggered slightly.

"So I hit with a two by four, I end up on the floor and all you four can do is laugh?" JJ said as she tried not to laugh. "Morgan care to explain how I did to myself?" she asked.

"I told you id go in first"

"You weren't even up the path when the door went through!"

"It could have been worse" Reid joked as he handed JJ some painkillers.

"Seriously, that's what you're going with?"

Reid nodded. "It could have been. Remember when you got hit with the shovel?"

"How could I forget" JJ said as she glared at him.

"At least this time only his fist caught your face and you weren't alone." He shrugged slightly before pulling his book out of his satchel.

The team settled down slightly, JJ rested her head against the small window, in a way she was grateful that the flight would take a good few hours as she allowed herself to drift off into a somewhat peaceful sleep. Not like the ones that had plagued her mind over the past few weeks. The exhaustion she felt was not just because of everything which had happened the past few months. Knowing what Emily had been through. Not just the kidnapping, it was what could have happened, she had no idea what he had done to her, and her mind could come up with so many options. And each one broke her into tears.

A hand gently rested on her shoulder, "JJ, time to wake up" Morgan said softly.

They were about an hour out of landing, but Morgan had kept his watchful eye on her. He saw the play of emotions that ran across her face, although not many people on the team would admit they had nightmares they all knew. Morgan knew she would be embarrassed if anyone noticed.

"Mmm" JJ mumbled slightly.

"JJ wake up" he said again softly.

Her eyes fluttered open before closing again as the light attacked her eyes. "Hey" she muttered

"I brought you a coffee" she nodded slightly as she tried to focus again.

"Thanks"

"You want to talk about it?" he asked kindly.

"About?" JJ asked.

Morgan nodded in understanding. "Well if you change your mind," he said easily before heading back to his seat.


	28. Chapter 28

JJ had taken the time to go home and change before she made the short journey to the hospital, she had cleaned herself up a bit more although there was no hiding her black eye or the cut on her lip which was now turning a slight shade of purple, luckily those were the only bruises that showed. The vest may have softened the blow but the area had quickly bruised, she was thankful that nothing was broken.

She made her way through the familiar corridors; she had stopped off to pick up a tuna salad and two coffees to go on her way in to the hospital. She had stopped at the nurses' station to make sure everything was as she left it. Knowing that Emily may shut her out. Slowly she pushed the door open careful of what she had in her hand.

"I bring food and coffee," JJ said easily.

Emily looked at her for a moment. "What happened?"

JJ gave a soft smile; she could see the fear in her eyes as she placed the coffees and food on the small table. "Two by four." Emily swallowed slightly as her eyes went slightly wide. "I am fine a little bruised and sore but other than that I am fine," she said easily.

"Has someone checked?" Emily asked.

"Morgan and a doctor" JJ said as she rolled her eyes. "Hit my vest with the wood and then managed to get a punch in" JJ shook her head slightly. "Then to add insult to injury, I slipped on the porch" Emily moved up slightly as JJ perched herself on the bed.

"Is it bad?" Emily asked as her eyes focused on the area where her vest would be.

"It looks worse than it is, I promise I am just sore, eat your salad and drink your coffee," JJ said as she pulled the table closer.

Emily looked at her again before she removed the lid off the salad. "JJ" she paused slightly. "I want out of this hospital"

JJ gave a slight smile. "You know the answer to that Em."

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone."

"Why on earth would you think that? You only need someone around you and to help do the things you are unable to do for now" she paused for a moment. "The offer still stands Em" she gave a slight smile before.

Emily sighed slightly. "You sure you wouldn't mind?"

JJ chuckled "How many times do you need me to say it?" JJ asked before looking back at her. "So do I need to pack a bag?" JJ asked softly.

Emily swallowed. "Are you sure" JJ nodded "How long before you can get me out of here?" Emily asked.

JJ smiled as she heard a slight lightness to her voice. "I will get the paperwork going through here, while they are sorting all your medication and discharge forms, I will head home back a few things and come back to collect you." She paused slightly. "Is that okay?"

"Thank you" she gave a slight smile. "Will you let the guys know?"

JJ looked at her slightly puzzled before her brain caught up. "I will send them a message once I get outside; signal isn't the greatest in here"

"Okay"

"I'll let Garcia know first because knowing her she will turn up later," JJ said easily as she got off the bed. "I'll be back soon."

With that JJ left the room, she headed over to the nurses station to sort out Emily's discharge, promising that she would be staying with Emily while she fully recovered. It would take a good couple of hours before the paperwork and a care plan would be in place. JJ had nodded knowing in the back of her mind how stubborn Emily was. She would not allow her to help fully.

She made her way out of the hospital; the air had cooled slightly as pulled her jacket around her more. She pulled out her phone sending a mass text message informing them all, what was going on, and that she would be staying with her until she recovered.

It had not taken her long to get home, she lend against the cool wooden door. She could not help taking a deep breathe before a long sigh came out. In honesty, JJ just wanted a full night's sleep. No nightmares, no worrying, just to be able to rest. Although she doubt it would happen anytime soon. Even the coffee was not helping her stay awake or her mind clear. She would never admit it but the only reason she got hurt was that her reflex was not there until after the first blow. Even then, it was too late to react.

Forty-five minutes she was working back through the hospital doors, up the same familiar corridor. The nurse caught her attention before she had chance to open the door to Emily's room.

"Can you sign the release forms, please? I have written instructions on how to change Emily's dressings, what she is able to do. It is important that she doesn't push herself, it only slow her recovery."

JJ sighed and gave a slight nod. "Have you explained this to Emily?" JJ asked.

"Yes, I have gone through everything, I've explained why it is important for her not to push herself too much. Medication should be with you in the next half an hour. She needs to take them as instructed or she will suffer with the side effects"

JJ groaned slightly as she nodded. "This shall be fun," JJ mumbled to herself as she pushed the door open.

"They are just waiting on your meds then we can go" JJ said as the door closed behind her. "Which means you need to get dressed." JJ said kindly.

Emily could not help but flush with redness. Her joints were still sore and stiff, lifting her arms hurt, in fact if she was honest her whole body hurt. She closed her eyes for a moment as she gathered herself. "Would you give me a hand?" Emily swallowed slightly.

JJ gave a soft kind smile "Of course, I am sure you've got a button blouse in here," JJ said as she began to root through Emily's go bag. Her eyes went slightly wide as she came across a picture. "Is this Stacy?" JJ asked carefully before placing the bag back on the floor.

Emily nodded slightly; she closed her eyes to try to control her emotions. "She's beautiful," JJ said before placing it back in the bag.

"You would have liked her" her voice held so much emotion as she spoke.

JJ gave a soft smile before placing the blouse and trousers on the bed. "Right let's get you dressed and ready to go home" JJ said lightly.

Emily nodded as she closed her eyes, she turned her had away as JJ untied the gown which she had been wearing. JJ could not help but swallow as she saw just how much damage had been done to her friend. She placed her blouse on fastening it up as quickly as she could. She could already see the silent tears that were running down Emily's cheek.

"Right let's get your pants on" JJ said lightly.

Emily nodded as JJ swung her legs around. Again, Emily closed her eyes turning her head away she flinched slightly as she felt hands on her legs, JJ stopped before looking at her friend. "It's only me Em," JJ said softly before carrying on. "I need you to stand Em," JJ said softly pulling her attention.

Emily took a deep breath this was not the first time JJ had helped her out of bed, her legs were slightly weak. Her hands rested carefully on JJ's shoulders as her feet touched the cold hard floor causing her to grip a little tighter on her shoulders. In one swift motion, the pants were on a fastened.

JJ pulled her attention again. "You can sit back down now Em," she said softly.

They had fallen into an easy silence as they waited for the medication to arrive. "They've given me a care plan for you," JJ said carefully. Emily just nodded she had withdrawn into herself again once JJ had finished helping her get ready.

JJ had gone to collect a wheelchair for Emily once the medication was dropped off. "You ready" JJ said as she re-entered the room"

"Yes" although her voice was weak when she spoke as though all the fire had gone from her.

Maybe it was the fact that she now had to rely on someone else or the fact she felt dirty and on some level guilty. The guilt came from hiding Stacy from everyone. The drive to Emily's condo was quite. Emily had not even registered that the car had stopped and JJ had opened the car door on her side.

"You ready?" JJ asked pulling her attention for the first time since leaving the hospital. Emily gave a slight smile and nod before allowing JJ to help her out the car and into the condo.


	29. Chapter 29

JJ could not help the smile as she took in Emily's home; pictures littered the walls as though they were telling a story. A young looking Emily with a young blonde wrapped around the back of her. There was a lightness to her, which JJ had never seen. She seemed to take in each picture as though burning it to memory.

Emily had not said much as she carefully sat down on her couch. "You look so happy" JJ whispered her eyes fixated still on the pictures.

"She was my world," Emily said easily.

"I can tell" JJ said with a slight smile. In all honesty, she was trying to break the uneasy silence, which had fallen around them.

Emily followed her eye line, noticing she was looking at the first picture on the wall. "She had just graduated, there. She had so much energy, it took eight attempts to get photo she couldn't stay still," Emily said as she chuckled.

"She looks to be swinging off your neck," JJ said softly.

"She was always hyper but that day she was on top of the world."

"She was younger than you?"

Emily nodded "Eight years younger" Emily shook her head. "Age never came into it, sometimes you could tell other times you thought she was the oldest" Emily sighed. "You remind me of her in a way"

JJ looked at her puzzled "How?"

"She could always find the good in people, she had so much empathy for them," Emily sighed. "She had a love for life, for helping people. Doing the right thing."

JJ smiled she could not help looking intently at the photos. "Your mother said something that puzzled me"

"She has a habit of that," Emily said dryly

"She said we didn't know because you was keeping her safe"

Emily nodded. "Her parents disowned her, they were so angry, so hateful towards her" Emily shook her head. "And yet she was the sweetest person I have ever known."

"Is that why you know so much about aversion therapy?" JJ asked carefully. They had all been curious why Emily seemed to know so much about it.

"Do you fancy a coffee?" Emily asked changing the subject.

She just was not ready to talk about everything and more importantly, she did not feel comfortable talking about Stacy. It was hard talking about her. JJ could only nodded as Emily swiftly changed the subject.

"I'll make it. What do you fancy for dinner?" JJ asked as she got up to head into the kitchen.

"I haven't got much in JJ," Emily said softly.

She struggled to get up off the couch, but she managed she slowly made her way into the kitchen, she took a moment to study her friend. Tension laid in her shoulders, she seemed to have lost some weight, and her whole demeanour seemed drained.

"Sorry," Emily whispered catching JJ's attention. "I'm just not ready to talk about her" JJ could hear the emotion in Emily's voice as she spoke.

"It's okay," JJ said as she turned to look at her. "I think we are going to be on take out" JJ said as she raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah, I haven't done much shopping lately" Emily admitted.

"Much shopping? The only thing in your cupboard is wine and ice cubes in the fridge," JJ said as she let out a slight chuckle. "And neither of those are edible."

"Italian or Chinese?" JJ asked as she pulled the takeaways off the fridge.

"Chinese" Emily sighed slightly.

"How about we have this" JJ started as soon as she put the phone down. "We turn in for the night. You will just have to show me where your room is" she paused slightly.

Emily chuckled "I will and the guest room is always set up" Emily closed her eyes slightly.

Once the food was ordered, JJ pulled out the bag containing the medication. "This isn't up for discussion." JJ said firmly. "I have been told you've to follow these to the letter or you will end up with side effects."

"Yes boss" she muttered before taking the tablets.

"When was the last time you did any shopping?" JJ asked carefully.

Emily shrugged, "Before Stacy headed to Europe," she sighed slightly. "This was our home JJ." She paused slightly. "It's just" Emily shook her head. "Too much" this time she could not hold back the emotion she began to cry uncontrollably.

"Oh Emily" JJ whispered as she knelt down in front of her wrapping her arms tightly around her as she gently rubbed her back. They stayed that way for about fifteen minutes before the sobs turned into shallow hiccups and shuddered breath. JJ gently moved the stray hair away from Emily's face.

The only thing that disturbed them was the ringing of the bell. JJ gave her one last rub on her arm an act of comfort. She seemed to take a few moments before she arrived back into the kitchen and plating the food up. She placed the plates on the table; before helping Emily to sit comfortably, they ate in comfortable silence.

Emily gave a slight yawn. "Do you mind if I call it a night?" she asked before looking up at the stairs.

JJ smiled, "Sounds like a very good plan, just let me move these cups and I will give you a hand," JJ said not giving Emily chance to refuse.

"Thank you"

JJ smiled once Emily made it into her bedroom. It was only then did JJ's heart truly break, clothes scattered the floor, not one item looked like Emily wore, make-up, curling irons cluttered the vanity. A picture frame laid next to some pyjamas and a pillow. JJ knew that must have been Stacy's side. As she looked around the room, she could tell it was all Stacy's.

"Sorry" Emily muttered as JJ helped her into her nightwear.

"What for?" JJ asked slightly puzzled.

"I haven't" Emily paused slightly.

"Haven't what?" JJ asked

"You must think I'm a right slob"

JJ shook her head "Have you seen my office?" JJ mused earning herself a slight smile from Emily.

"I've only just started sleeping back in here," Emily mumbled, as she automatically reached for the spare nightwear wrapping it around her hand as though that one action would heal everything.

"Just rest Em, I'll just be down the hall" JJ said as she gently stroked the side of her face. She stayed that way for a few moments making sure Emily was fast asleep before she moved out of her bedroom. She felt like an intruder when she had entered the room.

She made her way down into the guest room. She was taken aback slightly the room smelled solely of one thing. Emily. She began to wonder if the stubborn women had slept in her bedroom since finding out Stacy was dead. Had the room been left in disarray from her leaving to go to Europe? Alternatively, had Emily made the room feel like Stacy was there? Each way JJ looked at it, her heart broke more. Emily was only just holding on with a thread before this happened. She could only hope her stubbornness would win out.


	30. Chapter 30

The knock on the door pulled her attention. "Come in"

Hotch looked at her for a moment giving a rare smile. "I was wondering if you'd like me to book you some time off," he said kindly.

JJ smiled as she tried to supress a yawn; if she was honest, she was worn out. Emily was having serve nightmares that kept her up all hours; she had pulled away from her and the team. Her bedroom was slowly becoming her prison.

"Can you?" her voice had lacked the normal lightness for weeks it had become just as tried sounding as her body felt.

"You have a few weeks to take." He pause for a moment. "Do you need any help at home?" he asked carefully.

"Hotch in all honesty I am out of my depth" she sighed slightly before looking back at him.

"You know I am here if you need anything all you need to do is ask"

"I know and thank you, just getting her to talk is like pulling teeth. She's hardly eating" she closed her eyes in an attempt to hold back her own tears.

"JJ you can't do this all by yourself, and no one expects you too. Do you want me to look into a counsellor?"

JJ looked at him sceptically. "Emily and counsellors don't exactly mix. You not remember last time you mentioned it?"

Hotch pushed the door closed as he lowered his voice. "I meant for you, to help you deal with all this. You can't take it all you need someone to help you."

JJ frowned. "Why would I need to see a counsellor?"

"Someone to talk to. Just think about it. You can't take on all this alone and I also know Emily won't allow anyone near yet but you need to look after yourself and having someone you can talk to that doesn't everything that has happened it may help." He smiled softly at her. "Just think about it. I would make sure they were nothing to do with the FBI."

JJ nodded slightly "I'll think about it"

"I will put the paperwork through why don't you head off now, maybe go home get a few hours' sleep before you head back to Emily's"

"Trying to say I look tired?" JJ mused.

"No I am saying you need a break, a few hours alone will help recharge the batteries. I will message you and let you know how long you've got, and for once leave your work phone here" he said kindly. "I'll make sure this office is locked fully."

"Thanks"

JJ could not help leaning back in her chair as she stretched, she could hear her bones crack back into place. The sheer thought of going home, soaking in a nice hot bath seemed like heaven. Although she felt guilty not informing Emily. However, Hotch was right she needed some me time. Time away from everyone and everything. To recharge, Emily had begun to shut her out again. Maybe this time off she could get the stubborn profiler to open up to her. However, the way Emily was right now gave JJ slim hope in her returning to the bau. Maybe it all was too much for her to cope with. JJ could not even imagine putting herself in Emily's position.

The house was cold the dust had settled on the furniture, her once tidy home now resembled her office in a way. However, it yet again would have to keep. She flicked the heater on to warm the water, the pipes groaned out of lack of use. It had been a good two or three months since she had been here. She began to tidy up slightly, washing the pots that were scattered around the kitchen. If she was honest, she was surprised they hadn't walked themselves to the bin.

She placed some of the washing into the washing machine switching it on. She had plenty of time she could wash and dry some of her clothes by the time she had had a bath. She needed some new clothes to take to Emily's. Half of her wanted to come home fully but the other part knew that Emily was not ready to be on her own. In addition, deep down she knew if it were the other way round, Emily would do the same for her.

Four hours later, she was turning the key in the door of Emily's condo. It was so quiet, but for the first time since Emily had disappear she felt refreshed and alive again the tension she held had gone slightly, not all of it but enough to make her body relax more. The dull headache she had had for weeks had eased. She felt human.

"Em?" she called out.

No answer again. She made the short trip up the stairs as she knocked on her bedroom door, not giving Emily chance to answer as she turned the handle. She had done a lot of thinking while she soaked in the bath and one of them was this. She was going to push back; she would not allow Emily to shut her out any longer.

"You need a bath," she said as she made her way into the bedroom fully. Emily just shrugged.

"I'll go and run it for you, then we are going to tidy this place up and after that you are coming down stairs and having something to eat." She said firmly.

This time Emily turned her back on her. "Please." JJ said softly. "I can't lose you Em, and if you keep pushing me away ill lose you" her voice softer as she spoke.

"I can't do this jay" Emily let out in a whisper. "I just can't."

JJ could hear the tears in her voice, the roughness from crying. "Then let me help you instead of pushing me away," she paused slightly. "I am not asking you to tell me everything Em; I am asking you to let me in so I can help you. This is doing neither of us any good." JJ said as she perched on the bed, her hand automatically rubbing Emily's back.

"It hurts so much" Emily managed to say before tears took over.

"I know it does, I can't imagine what you are going through. Let me help you Em" JJ said softly.

"I miss her." She mumbled.

"I know you do." JJ paused slightly. "I think it would be good for you to talk about her. I know it will help; you need to remember the good times. It is not a betrayal telling others about her. It will get easier in time," JJ said softly.

At some point Emily had turned over so she was now facing JJ, JJ's fingers ran through the matted brown locks. "Let's get you in the bath."

"Thank you" Emily said as she moved closer to JJ.

"No need to thank me." She placed a soft kiss on her brow before moving so she could run the bath.

JJ walked out the bedroom making her way down the landing, she sighed softly as she turned the taps on to draw the bath. She added some bubbles in a hope it would help Emily relax slightly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve a friend like you," Emily said making JJ jump slightly.

She smiled slightly; dark circles covered her pale skin. She seemed gaunt, the clothes she had on, now hung off her body.

"Come on, the bath is ready, shout me if you need anything." JJ said kindly.

Emily's hand reached out wrapping softly around JJ's wrist. "You're not leaving are you?"

JJ could hear the pure fear in her voice as she spoke. "Never, I am going to make us both a nice coffee and I will make a start on dinner. Take your time," she said as she placed her hand on her cheek. "I am not planning on going anywhere I promise."


	31. Chapter 31

JJ made her way downstairs putting the coffee machine on before rooting through the cupboards in search of something to eat. She had lived mostly on takeout these past few weeks, she had watched as Emily pushed the food around in a hope it made it look as though she had eaten something. Now enough was enough. She had lost too much weight, pushed her away so much, although now she wondered if she should have pushed in the first place instead of allowing her to wallow in self-pity

JJ wondered if it was truly self-pity or grief. Either one was turning her into a shell.

It had been a good hour before she heard movement from upstairs, she put the coffee machine back on making them both a fresh cup of coffee, and the soft patters came down the stairs. She turned looking at her for a moment.

"Feel better?" She asked.

Emily shrugged slightly. "I guess."

"Well your coffee is here and dinner is nearly ready, so sit down." JJ raised her eyebrow slightly as she waited for Emily to challenge her. However, to her amazement Emily did as she was asked.

"Right once you have eaten," JJ said giving her a pointed look. "We are going to talk and I mean it. I don't need you to tell me anything I just need you to let me in a little so I can help you." She said firmly.

Emily sighed slightly, as she shrugged. "I mean it Em."

She nodded slightly she knew that tone: it was the one she got when the media was driving her insane. The tone that said you do as I asked or you will get nothing out of me. Although Emily knew that was not the case. Could she truly let her in? It was too soon for her to mention what had gone on it that room. Could she talk about Stacy? That was the million-dollar question. It hurt so much and she missed her so much. She would admit having JJ around brought her some comfort but in a different way. Stacy would wrap her arms around her and hold her when things had become too much. She was the one thing that kept her grounded. The one thing that helped keep the compartments wound in so tightly.

"You remind me sometimes of Stacy." Emily mumbled as she looked at the blonde.

JJ turned the heat down on the stove before turning to face Emily. "How did you met?" JJ asked.

Emily couldn't help the half chuckled that escaped her lips. "This is going to sound so bad." She said softly.

"Why bad?"

"Eight years younger than me and I met her." Emily sighed slightly. "She was eighteen when I first met her, I was a TA and she had just started college." She paused slightly. "We became friends, that picture," Emily said as she pointed to the one where she was swinging on Emily's neck. "She had just graduated."

"When did you start dating?" JJ asked.

"We waited until she had left college, we had unofficially been together for nine years, but as far as my mother knows we've only been together four years." Emily began to pick at her nails slightly. "Not exactly the best conversation in the world."

"What with your Mom?" JJ asked slightly confused.

"Do you mind if I go and lie down?"

JJ couldn't help the slight sigh that left her lips. "I don't want you locking yourself up there Emily," JJ warned slightly, to which she gained a slight nod.

Once JJ had cleaned the pots up, she pulled out her phone, closing the door in the dining room so she couldn't be heard she dialled a very familiar number. "I'm not disturbing you am I?" JJ asked.

"No not at all, is everything okay?"

"I've been thinking about what you said before." JJ admitted.

"And what have you decided?"

"I need someone to talk to." She paused slightly. "I don't know what to do for the best Hotch. She starts to talk and then it is like she applies the breaks and goes running for the hills."

"I'll make a few calls" he paused slightly. "Has."

"Has what?" JJ asked.

He was debating if he should tell JJ, if he should in fact tell her what he knew, what he had seen. The professional side of him wanted to keep it to himself. Although the friend side of him wanted her to know everything. If she knew, she'd be able to help her more. On the other hand, he knew it could upset JJ more.

"Do you think she will talk to anyone?"

"About what happened?" JJ frowned slightly. "She goes to talk about Stacy, and within minutes she's shutting down again and disappearing into her bedroom." JJ said firmly. "Maybe it's because we are friends that she won't talk to me?" JJ asked slightly.

"I guess talking about Stacy is a start." He said kindly. "I doubt it has anything to do with you being friends JJ, if it was she wouldn't have agreed for you to stay with her," he pointed out kindly.

"True, I've not told her you've given me some time off yet" she admitted.

"As I said early, you need to look after yourself."

"How long do you think until they." She paused slightly. "Hotch is she going to need to testify?"

"I don't know, she may do. Although with the amount of evidence, I am hoping that he will try and make a deal"

"Hotch" she took a deep breath. "What evidence?"

"Our statements, the reports from the hospital."

"Even I know that isn't enough," JJ said warily.

"They are going for the death penalty; the deal would be for life in prison." He stated.

"Rather he got the death penalty," she mumbled slightly.

Even Hotch knew that wasn't like JJ, she had always seen the good in people. She even to a point had empathy for the unsubs, in all honesty he knew she generally opposed it. "We will have to deal with it when it comes," he said firmly.

"If she has to take the stand Hotch, I honestly think we will lose her," JJ admitted.

"It's too early to decide that, it could take months before it even gets to a judge, he is being held without bail"

"Okay, I'm just really worried about her Hotch,"

"I'll ring you once I've finished tomorrow, I'll make some phone calls and make you an appointment, and as for the other, we will cross that bridge when we get to it," he said carefully.

 


	32. Chapter 32

 

 

 

The past few days had been the same; JJ would get up at the normal time and pretend to go to work. She felt bad for not being honest with Emily. Although in truth Hotch was right, she needed to take some time out for herself. She spent time at home, shopping and walking around the local park. Anything to give her some fresh air, recharge the batteries. She had been trying to work out a plan. A way to get Emily to pull her walls down slightly. Anything would be better than her just sighing and shrugging all the time.

JJ wondered if she pulled down her walls slightly and told Emily things she kept to herself would help bridge the gap, maybe Emily knowing something about JJ that no one else knew would help pull Emily's walls down slightly. She knew it had to be done carefully. She had seen and heard the fear so clearly in her eyes and her voice. There was no longer any life to it. Broken, worn down, like a deep dark void. JJ had tried to push her, but she just couldn't push her too much. She didn't want to add to her pain. She couldn't be the bullish person, pushing her before she was ready.

Again, she turned the key in the door; she couldn't help the slight sigh escaping her lips as she was once again greeted by a cold and dark condo. She flicked the heating on as she made her way into the kitchen, flicking the coffee machine on before removing her shoes, scarf and coat. She pulled the food out ready for her to put in the oven. It would take a good half hour to cook, and it could take that long just to Emily out of bed.

She knocked on the door gently before opening it. "Hey." JJ said softly knowing she'd be awake.

"Hey." There was a hollowness in her voice these days, as though she had nothing inside her.

"This room needs a good clean and some air circulating around as well." JJ said firmly as she made her way over to the bed. "And these sheets need a good wash."

Emily nodded. "Sorry."

JJ gave her a kind smile as she perched herself on the bed. "Don't be." She held out her hand slightly allowing Emily to entwine their fingers. "Come on, dinner will be ready soon." Emily gave her none verbal nod as she moved slightly.

"I want you to eat this time Em," JJ said giving her a pointed look. "Not just pushing your food around the plate."

Emily closed her eyes slightly. "I'll try."

JJ nodded slightly as she tugged on her hand. "Come on."

JJ placed the coffee cup in front of Emily before finishing off the meal; she had plated it up before placing it in front of Emily. Chicken with Mediterranean vegetable's. JJ watched her for a moment before she began to talk.

"Did I ever tell you I had a sister?" JJ asked softly.

"No." Emily said before she looked up so she was looking straight at JJ. "What do you mean had?" Emily asked. Her mind had already jumped to the fact she might be dead, but her brain wasn't fully working anymore.

"She died." JJ paused. "She committed suicide." JJ smiled slightly. "She was my everything; I would have been eleven when she died."

"I'm sorry." Emily said as she looked at her.

"Don't be." She paused. "I know what it is like to lose someone you love, someone that was your everything. I may have only been young when it happened but what I do know is it never goes away it just hurts less as time goes on. You don't forget them, you cherish the memories you have of them." JJ rested her hand on Emily's. "I know it isn't the same as what you're going through, but I just want you to understand I know it gets better; I know the pain will lessen in time."

Emily nodded slightly. "She was so mad when she left."

JJ looked at her for a moment. "Why was she mad?" JJ pushed slightly.

"I always felt I wasn't good enough for her. She deserved so much more than I could offer her."

JJ frowned. "Why on earth do you think that?" JJ asked.

"I was the reason she lost her parents." Emily sighed. "You asked why I knew and know so much about aversion therapy."

JJ nodded slightly. "Em, you don't need to do this if you don't want." JJ said softly as she could see the familiar glistening as tears began to well in her eyes.

"I know." Emily said softly. "When they found out we were 'dating' they didn't just hit the roof they went." Emily shook her head. "I honestly thought at one point they were going to kill me."

"Seriously?" JJ asked slightly taken back.

"Seriously. In their eyes, I had poisoned their baby girl against them. I had made her do these unnatural things." Emily shrugged slightly. "A month after she graduated, they whisked her off to some Christian retreat centre. Every time I asked about her. I was told in no uncertain terms that they had sent her away to be fixed." Emily scoffed slightly. "They made it sound like she was broken, but when she came back she was broken." Emily shook her head slightly as she wiped the stray tear away.

"I don't know how you could do that to your own kid." JJ said softly.

Emily gave a slight smile. "The therapy had done some damage and it took me another two years for her to fully come back to me, two years to fully heal from what they did to her." Emily's voice rose slightly as she spoke.

"You don't need to do this Emily." JJ said softly as she reached out her hand.

"I know." She paused slightly. "But I do need to do this." Emily said slightly firmer than before. "I vowed that day to never let her get hurt again. Never put her in a position where someone could judge her life style again."

"Is that part of the reason?"

Emily nodded not giving JJ chance to finish. "I could cope with the jokes and the teasing about my sexuality, but Stacy had already been through too much and I just couldn't risk her being hurt again." Emily said in more of a whisper.

"You really think we'd judge you like that?" JJ asked slightly hurt by Emily admission.

"At first yes, I didn't know any of you well enough, then as time went on I just didn't know how to drop the bombshell on you." She sighed slightly. "But me trying to protect her." Emily shook her head. "She thought I was ashamed of her. God that was so wrong. But my fear was the reason I kept her hidden away from you all." She scoffed slightly. "And I know you'd have loved her, you all would have."

JJ had moved off her seat wrapping her arm around a now sobbing Emily, her hand ran up and down her back in comfort. "Emily none of what happened was your fault." JJ whispered.

"It is." Emily said in between sobs. "I should have given her a reason not to go."

"Oh Emily, it was work related right?" JJ paused. "The accident?"

Emily nodded as she tried to control herself. However, it only made her break down more. It was as though someone had turned a tap on inside her and she couldn't do anything to control herself.

"How can that be your fault." JJ said softly. "What if the roles were reversed would you want Stacy blaming herself for what happened to you?" JJ said carefully.

Emily tried to calm herself down; she managed to calm herself so she was able to speak. "Got my just deserts though." The comment was out there before she had engaged her brain fully.

"You didn't ask for this Emily." JJ scolded slightly. "What he did to you, what he put you through. No, matter what you had or hadn't done. You didn't and don't deserve to be going through this." The last part came out as a whisper as tears threatened to fall. "There is only one person to blame and that's him." She said in a firm voice.

"Sorry." Emily whispered as she leaned more into JJ. "I am so lost." Emily mumbled slightly as the sobs lessened.

JJ nodded not fully trusting her voice. "How am I meant to deal with this JJ? How am I meant to." She buried her face into the nook of JJ's neck.

"I wish I had the answers Em." JJ said softly as she placed a light kiss on the top of her head. "All I do know is bottling it all up is doing you no good. Hiding away is only going to hurt you more." JJ said softly.

Emily nodded slightly she placed a slight kiss on JJ's collarbone. "Thank you."

JJ frowned slightly. "Why you saying thank you?"

"For being here."

JJ pulled her closer. "You don't need to thank me. I know you'd do the same for me." JJ said honestly.


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry had to repost this chapter now I've sorted out where I messed up.

A few weeks had past JJ finally felt revived, she had managed to get Emily out of the bedroom more, they had finally cleaned her room, putting all Stace's clothes away. JJ had gone and bought her a new frame since the one next to her bed had broken. JJ still hadn't touched on the subject of going home yet and part of her wondered if Emily would cope now being alone.

She still hadn't spoken to anyone on the team and as time had gone on JJ had debated with the fact Emily might never return to the BAU. She had been back at the BAU a few days the files in her office seemed to have grown more in her absence.

"Good to have you back." Morgan said as he popped his head through her door.

"Thanks." She let out a slight sigh. "Why does it look like my office has grown?" she asked looking at him.

"If it helps the files on our desks have grown as well." He teased slightly.

"Not really." She mused slightly.

"Anyway Hotch wants us in the conference room in ten." He said firmly. "I'll make you a coffee."

"Do we have a case?" JJ asked pulling his attention.

"Not sure." He shrugged slightly. "I'll make us that coffee."

JJ rubbed her face slightly as she straightened her desk slightly. She pulled a file out on her desk, before starting to make her way into the bullpen.

"Jayj?" the bright bubbly voice of Garcia caught her attention just as she placed her hand on the glass door.

"Hey Pen." JJ said giving her a slight smile. "You okay?"

"I'm good, glad to have you back." She said softly as she linked her arm before they both made their way into the kitchen.

"Hey Spence." JJ said softly as she ruffled his hair slightly.

Even though he shied away from contact normally JJ could get away with it. "Hi." He looked back down as he filled in the last blank spot on his crossword. "Everything okay?" he asked as he put the crossword away.

"Yes, unless you're the one that's placed a tower of files on my desk." She teased slightly.

"How on earth can you tell that?" Morgan asked before handing her the much needed coffee.

JJ raised her eyebrow slightly. "Because I know how I left my office." She paused slightly as the guys chuckled. "Besides the tower wasn't organised." She joked.

For the first time since Emily had been taken, the smile met JJ's eyes, she didn't look as worn out as she once did. Her skin had a slight glow to it again. She no longer looked gaunt. Which Morgan was grateful about. The time off had truly done her the world of good. The sessions which Hotch had organised for her were helping. She just was unsure of how to touch the subject with Emily. She couldn't stay there indefinitely at some point she would have to leave her and go back home. But she knew right now wasn't time to touch the subject with the stubborn brunette.

They made their way into the conference room sitting in their normal places, although the gap between Morgan and Reid was felt, nothing was said. JJ took her normal place near the screen as they waited for Hotch and Rossi, Garcia sat next to Morgan. It wasn't long before Hotch and Rossi had joined them.

"Nice to have you back." Rossi said as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. Too which JJ nodded her reply.

"Welcome back." Hotch said before handing out the files. "You can look at the files once you are on the jet." He stated as he flicked the screen on behind him. "The body of Paul Anderson was found last week." He paused slightly. "They had ruled it as a hunting accident. Until the body of James Rigby was found the next county over. Each victim has suffered gunshot wounds."

Hotch stayed back as the team filed out, he signalled for Rossi to hang back with him. "Everything okay?" he asked, as Hotch pulled a chair out.

"I need you to take lead on this case." He said firmly.

"Okay, where are you going?" Rossi questioned.

"I should be with you in a few days, unless I'm not needed."

"Is Jack okay?" he asked the concern showing in his voice.

"Jack is fine; I just have a few things I need to take care of here. I have put all the details about the case in the files. Any problems please ring me."

Rossi nodded as they both left the conference room. "You need anything Hotch just ask." He said softly before making his way out of the bau.

* * *

The door to the bau swung close as the team made their way to the elevator. "Where's Hotch?" Morgan asked as the doors closed.

"He will be joining us in a few days" he paused slightly "And no I don't know why" Rossi said avoiding the next question that was sure to be asked.

They nodded their response as they made the short journey to the jet. "Have you told Prentiss you're not going back tonight?" Morgan asked keeping his voice low.

"I'll ring her later" JJ said with a slight shrug.

"How's she doing?"

"Honestly" JJ shook her head slightly. "Not great, and I don't think her being cooped up in that condo all day and night, is doing her any good. But you know Emily, stubborn as a mule." JJ said as she sighs slightly. "You have any ideas to help her, let me know because right now I could use a few" JJ said through a slight chuckle.

"You're okay though?" Morgan asked. They all had been concern about both women, but they knew JJ would ask for help if she truly needed it.

JJ shrugged, "I'll be fine, part of me want to go home but I know I can't leave her in this state."

* * *

Rossi cleared his throat once the jet was in the air, he unbuckled his seat belt as he motioned for everyone to gather round.

"Hotch thinks we may be looking at a spree, from what Garcia has found, their paths never crossed, Paul was an avid jogger, only sixteen years old. He wasn't into hunting, like most boys in the county."

"James did bow hunting?" JJ asked slightly confused.

"Yes, although his bow was found in his truck. Seems he may have been looking for traps." Rossi said slightly.

"I think he's an opportunist" Morgan said as he flicked through the reports.

"Why do you think that?" Rossi asked.

"Both alone, in the middle of nowhere, hearing a gunshot would be nothing out of the ordinary for these people." Morgan said softly.

"I suggest we get some rest so we can hit the ground running." Rossi said as the went back to their own seats.

JJ picked up her phone heading to the back of the jet turning the coffee machine on as she waited for the phone to be answered. "Hey Em, just to let you know I won't be back tonight, we have a case. I'll ring you when I get chance." JJ said before cutting the call.

"She okay?" Morgan asked as she sat across from him.

"She didn't pick up; she'll get the message." She sighed slightly as she picked the file back up.

* * *

Hotch pulled out the case file which had landed on his desk, he closed his eyes slightly before picking up the phone he tapped his pen against the paper as he waited for it to be picked up.

"Hi it's Hotch, we need to talk."

 


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the last chapter slightly. Only with regaurds to the case they are going on.

"This plane keeps getting smaller and smaller" Morgan said as he looked at JJ.

She gave a slight smile. "I know." She paused slightly. "But Hotch will meet us here, once he's finished whatever it is he's doing." JJ mused slightly.

Morgan nodded slightly as he picked the file back up so he could read through the reports, hopefully it would give him some idea of what type of unsub could do this.

It didn't seem to take long before the jet had landed and they were heading towards the local police station.

"Detective Mitchell, you must be the BAU folk" he said as he shook JJ's hand.

"JJ, Agent Morgan, Rossi and Doctor Reid. I believe you spoke to our unit chief Agent Hotchner, he will be joining us shortly."

The detective nodded slightly. "I've set you up in our conference room, do you need anything?" he asked as he look at the four agents.

"Have you got a large map of the area?" Reid asked.

"I will have one brought in for you. Anything else?"

Rossi nodded. "Morgan and I would like to take a look at both crime scenes" he said kindly.

"I can get one of my officers to take you." He paused slightly. "Unless you want to look on your own?" The detective was slightly unsure how the team worked. Part of him worried they were going to take over, but on the other hand he knew he needed them.

"Please, it would be helpful if it was an officer with had processed the scene." Morgan said as he picked up the file.

"Sure, Officer Sanders processed both scenes."

* * *

Hotch sighed slightly, he had been hoping to avoid this. Hoping he would take a deal. He had prayed there would be no trail, but now it looked as though he wanted his day in court. Which meant he needed a statement off Emily. His eyes cast a glance towards her desk, which were now filled with cards and gifts, each agent in the bullpen hoping she would return.

Maybe he should have asked JJ to stay.

* * *

Morgan reached out his hand as he shook the officers hand. "Agent Morgan and this is Agent Jareau."

"Sanders." He replied firmly.

"Please call me JJ." She said as she shook his hand.

"Would you mind taking us to the crime scenes and talking us through what you have found also what theories you have." Morgan asked as they make their way out side.

"Are you following me?" Sanders asked.

"Would you mind if we all travelled together. That way we won't get lost." Morgan said as he gave a small laugh. "Our SUV's are at the far end." The officer nodded before following the agents.

"I guess you're use to gun fire around here?" JJ asked as they drove down a dirt road.

"We don't really hear it, unless you are near the forests where the hunters are, although most tend to use bows these days." He said as he looked at JJ. "If you're using a bow you won't scare off many animals, where as a gun, the noise bounces around the hillside." He shrugged slightly. "If you pull over in four hundred yards."

Morgan nodded as he pulled over. "Is this were Paul was found?" he asked.

"Yes, just off the road. It looks like the gunshot caused him to veer off the road."

"Any casing?" JJ asked.

"No nothing, we searched the whole area and found nothing, tyre tracks but nothing that really stood out."

"Who found him?" Morgan asked as he looked up and down the dirt road.

"Dog walker." Sanders said as he motioned them back in the car. "The next crime scene is a good fifteen minutes' drive." He said firmly.

* * *

He dreaded this as he made his way up the stairwell. His stomach twisted, it wasn't the first time he had felt like this. Although this was different, he wasn't sure what to say or what to do, maybe he should have brought one of his agents with him. Although he doubted he'd get through the door if he had done that. He paused taking a moment for himself. He was reminded of the time she had been there for him, after Foyet had attacked him, and Hayley and Jack had been placed in witness protection. He couldn't think of losing her. She wasn't just an agent; she was his friend. His hand rested against the door as he took a deep breath before he knocked.

* * *

"He was a well-liked kid. Although his mom said he preferred his own company, this was part of his normal jogging route."

"How often did he run?" Morgan asked.

"Two maybe three times a week depending, his mom said the days varied depending on his school work."

"So it can't have been a targeted attack?" JJ asked.

"Not that we can tell, we ran a background on him and he had never been in trouble, he had little time off from school." Sanders said as he motioned for them to stop again.

* * *

"May I come in?" Hotch asked as he stood in the hallway. Emily gave a slight nod as she moved to allow him in. "Emily." He couldn't help how his voice sounded.

"What?" Emily paused, for the first time in years she didn't know how to talk to him.

"They need a statement." Hotch said firmly.

Emily shook her head slightly. "I… I…" she swallowed slightly. "can't" the last part came out as a mumble.

Hotch gave a slight smile. "I know you may not feel like you can but," he paused slightly. "He won't take a deal." He didn't see the point in dragging it out, instead he treated her like the agent he knew, strong and stubborn.

Emily pulled her legs up against her body as though that one action would shield her. "Am I going to have to testify?" her voice wavered slightly.

"Honestly, I am hoping a statement will be enough." He said firmly. "With all the evidence they have I doubt you will need to testify."

"What evidence?" she frowned slightly.

"My statement." He paused slightly. "What I saw in that room." Emily looked away. "There is more." He sighed slightly.

"What do you mean more?" Emily could feel the bile raising in her throat the more Hotch spoke. She could see the sadness in his eyes, as though the mask he normally wore had slipped. "Hotch?"

He clasped his hands in front of him as he took a deep breath. "He recorded everything." He swallowed slightly. "Also there are some photos."

The colour drained from Emily's skin, as she bolted down the hallway just reaching the toilet as she emptied the contents of her stomach. She closed her eyes as she vomited again. Her body sagged against the toilet bowl as she tried to regain control over herself. Tears ran freely down her cheeks.

* * *

"We found James about a mile from his truck." He pointed over to the metal gate. "We found his body seven hundred yards that way." He said pointing towards the forest.

"Are you sure they are connected?" Morgan asked as he looked around, the ground was dry, the dirt road was a sandy colour.

"Both bullets are the same. Although no shell castings were found at either scene. Either the perp is an excellent shot or he's a sniper." Sanders said as they walked up the track towards the forest.

"What makes you say that?" JJ asked.

"James would have seen him, unless he was hiding in the forest. As you can see the area is flat no hiding points. We believe James was looking for traps since his bow was found in his truck."

"Was anything else found in his truck?" Morgan asked.

"No, I'm not a hundred percent sure he was looking for traps, part of me thinks his bow was placed back in his truck to throw us off. But only his prints have been found. We don't have accidents like this Agent, two in such a short time is unheard of around here. Maybe once hunting season starts fully we may have the odd accident. I've been here for five years and never seen anything like this."

"He crossed county lines." JJ said as she frowned slightly.

"Yes, we have a good working relationship with them and once they put the bullet in the system it got a hit with ours, so we have combined our evidence so we don't have too many working on it." Sanders said.

Morgan smiled. "I take it you're the lead on the case though."

Sanders nodded slightly as he looked between both agents. "Well I was until you guys arrived."

JJ chuckled slightly. "We are only here to help. Still your case, our aim is to help you catch the person responsible."

He frowned slightly. "I thought the FBI normally took over."

"Not us, we are a resource at your disposal, although we can do searches a lot quicker than yourselves, and more in-depth." Morgan said easily. "We will stay for the arrest, unless we need to head back."

* * *

Hotch made his way down the short hallway, "I am so sorry Emily."

"I can't do this Hotch." Emily let out in a shuddered breath.

"You can, you have mine and the teams support Emily." He paused slightly. "I'll get Garcia to come around once she's done for the day." He held his hand up as Emily went to disagree. "Not up for discussion since JJ is out of town on a case."

"When do you once an answer?" Emily said as she finally gained control of herself.

"I am going to go and join the team on the case, we will talk more once I return."

Emily swallowed as she closed her eyes slightly. "Okay."

"I'll send Garcia around soon; I'll get JJ to call you." He said kindly.

"Hotch." She paused as he turned to look at her. "Thank you."

"You know where I am if you need anything." He said as he opened the front door. "Take as much time as you need Emily."

 


	35. Chapter 35

They filed back in to the conference room. “What did you find?” Rossi asked as JJ and Morgan took a seat.

“The only thing that ties them together seems to be the gun use to kill them.” Morgan said as he started to skim through the ME report.

“Isolated. Although it’s that flat you’d have seen your attacker.” She paused slightly. “Could be he blends in with the people around here?”

“He knows them.” Reid muttered. “He has to be from around these areas.”

The knock at the door disturb them. “We’ve got another victim” officer Sanders said as he leaned against the door frame.

“Can you ask the ME to leave the body alone until we get there?” Morgan asked.

Sanders shook his head. “He’s on his way to hospital.”

“He’s alive?” JJ asked as she casted a glance at Morgan.

“For now, gunshot wound to the upper chest area, looks like he missed.”

“This guy doesn’t miss.” Morgan mumbled. “Sure, it’s the same guy?”

“Pretty sure, won’t know until we get ballistics back.” He said firmly. “I’m heading to the scene.”

“Morgan, JJ you two go with officer Sanders, Reid and I will go to the hospital. Hotch should be here in a few hours.”  

Reid looked at the board, the locations the bodies had been found, the spot where the latest attack had taken place. “One second.” He said pulling Rossi’s attention. “What if the guys in a car, although looking at the road I’d say a pick up.” He smiled slightly as he finished. “A cars tyres would get torn up on these roads.”

Rossi nodded. “It’s worth considering, maybe this latest victim can shed some light.” He mused as he picked up his jacket.

* * *

 

Emily closed her eyes once the door was finally shut, the bolt slid into place across the wooden door, a simple lock wasn’t good enough now. Extra was needed, as though those new bolts gave her protection. The problem was her mind, it had no protection it was on a loop, a never-ending cycle.

Maybe Hotch was right give a statement and maybe the healing process would start, she hated feeling powerless. It was unnatural for her, she had never shied away from anything. She had tackled the darkest of mind, she could even say some were on the lines of what she had been through. She always wondered how they coped how they managed to move forward. Was it because they gave a statement or because they had their day in court and watched on as the criminal had been handed down his life sentence. Was that it? Was that what was missing?

Morgan nudged JJ as they walked the crime scene. “These tracks seem new.” JJ commented as they walked along the road in a hope they would find shell casting. “You don’t think that’s why we have no casings?” she paused slightly.

“You’re thinking truck?” he questioned.

“More pick up, you could get a good angle if you were to position yourself correctly.” JJ said as they came to the spot which gave the impression that this was where it has stopped.

“Might want to test your theory.” Morgan smiled. “How’s it going with Prentiss?” he asked.

JJ shrugged. “I don’t know.” She chuckled slightly. “I think she’s getting there but.” She paused slightly.

“You want to go home?” he asked cutting her off from her trail of thought.

“That obvious?” JJ asked with a slight smirk on her lips.

“Nope, that’s just how I’d feel. Would want my own space.” He shrugged slightly.

“I daren’t bring it up with her though, she’s been through so much.” She sighed slightly.

“Ever thought she wants time alone?” Morgan asked. “You know Prentiss she likes her own space, she hates people surrounding her.” He shrugged slightly.

“You think that’s what I’m doing?” she frowned slightly.

“No. I just know my partner” he smiled kindly. “She pushes people away, so she can figure stuff out on her own. I’m not saying she doesn’t want you there, since I have no clue if she’s asked you to stay.” He paused. “But knowing Emily she’d feel guilty asking you to leave.” He shrugged slightly.

“Oh god. That’s why.” JJ mumbled as she looked at him.

“That’s why what?” Morgan asked confused.

“She’s been locking herself in her bedroom, for the most part.” She said looking at him. “Hence why I haven’t touched the subject of me maybe going home and being at the end of a phone if she needs me.” JJ mentally kicked herself. “fuck.”

“Damn JJ” Morgan chuckled. “Not your fault. I just know my stubborn partner too well.” He said through a shrug.”

“Yet you didn’t know about Stacy?” she asked slightly.

“Nope, but she likes her privacy.” He shrugged. “Her mother sure did some damage to her when she was growing up.” He smiled kindly. “You remember when Garcia got shot. One thing she asked was for us not to treat her as a victim.”

“damn it. You think that’s what I’ve been doing?” JJ almost growled at him. “Do you seriously think I’d do that?” her voice raised slightly.

He held his hands up slightly. “Nope not saying that at all. I’m saying you’re too close to notice.” He smiled slightly. “Hence Garcia had the whole don’t treat me like a victim talk with us.” He chuckled slightly. “Thing with Prentiss, she’d worry how it would come across. You know how blunt she can be sometimes.” He mused. “Talk to her once you get back.” He smiled. “Let’s solve this and then you have an honest conversation with our dark headed beauty.”

JJ nodded slightly. “Thanks.”

* * *

 

The knocking on the door pulled her attention.

“Em its me.” Garcia shouted slightly. “Let me in please.” Even now Emily could hear the lightness in her voice.

“Hey.” Emily sighed slightly. Had Hotch really been gone that long? She eyed her friend up noticing the laptop in her hand and the brightly coloured bag attached to her shoulder.

“I bring food, but I need to set my laptop up.” She said brightly

Emily nodded as she motioned her through to the small study area which would allow her to work. “How’s the case going?” Emily asked.

Garcia shrugged “Not great, but I haven’t heard much, seems they lack evidence and motive. Hotch should be with them soon, he thinks a spree, but until they get some type of evidence they are flying blind.” She mused slightly. “But I haven’t spoken to anyone since they left this morning.”

Emily looked at the clock, it was just after 6pm. “That’s a long time,” Emily frowned knowing that they normally touched base within a few hours.

Garcia shrugged. “True, but like I said they don’t have much to go on, not the first time I’ve been forgotten” she gave a slight pout before smirking.

“You’re pretty hard to forget Garcia” Emily chuckled slightly. “Fancy a coffee?” Emily asked before moving to the kitchen.

Garcia chuckled slightly, “Thanks.” She paused slightly. “How you are doing?” Emily shrugged her answer. “Em?”

Emily shook her head slightly. “As a friend can you just leave it?” Emily asked slightly.

Garcia sighed. “Okay, but.” She paused slightly, “The longer you leave it the more it’ll fester.” She gave a soft smile. “I’m not asking you to talk Em, I just want to.”

If Emily was truthful with herself she just wanted and needed to be alone, to allow her mind to heal with people trying to wrap her up in cotton wool all the time. As much as she loved Garcia and she also knew she meant well but she was starting to get frustrated.

“I know. I’m tired you’re welcome to stop, you can use the spare room since JJ isn’t here.” She paused slightly. “I just.” She took a breath. “Need to think.” And with that she retreated upstairs. She needed to process what Hotch had asked her.

Garcia sighed, it hadn’t gone unnoticed that she hadn’t touched the food Garcia had brought, nor had she taken a sip out of the coffee she had made them both. She pulled her cell out. ‘Hey Jaye, I’m at Emily’s, Hotch asked me to stay until you’ve got back. She gone to bed now.’

 

 

 

 


	36. Chapter 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So, I messed up chapter 35, which I’ve now corrected and republished.

JJ shook her head slightly as she read the message off Garcia. ‘Thanks Pen, why has Hotch asked you to stay?” she frowned as she sent the message.

‘No clue, he called round before heading out to you.’ Garcia replied.

JJ groaned. ‘Okay, if you need anything let me know. I’m heading to bed, will touch base when I wake x.’

Maybe Morgan was right. Maybe all Emily needed was time alone, time alone to think, to feel without eyes watching her, or ears hearing her thoughts. She wondered why Hotch had paid her a visit, why he hadn’t mentioned anything to them. Maybe he’s asked her about the bau? She thought to herself.

The morning seemed to come around so fast, Garcia had made her way to the bau, she got the impression she wasn’t truly welcome at Emily’s. It had hurt her slightly before she remained herself that she was a grown adult and didn’t need someone to watch her constantly.

“Hey.” JJ smiled slightly as she answered the phone.

“Bad timing?” Garcia asked.

“Nope, just getting dressed. What’s up?”

“Nothing, just on my way in.” she sighed slightly. “Em is still asleep I think.”

JJ chuckled. “You’ve not forgotten how much that woman loves her sleep.” She said easily. The conversation her and Morgan had had the day prior had made an impact, she would leave it to Emily to ring her whilst she was on the case.

“No, just.” Garcia paused slightly. “I took food round and she just blew me off and went to bed.” It came out as a slight whine.

JJ sighed “Welcome to my world Garcia.” Even though Emily would talk to her more now. She sometimes would blow her off and head to bed

“She does it a lot?” Garcia questioned.

“Yep.” She shrugged slightly before carrying on. “Don’t take it personally.”

“I just worry about her Jaye.”

“Aren’t we all. But she’ll be fine, it’s just going to take time.” JJ paused slightly. “I need to go Pen, she knows where we are if she needs anything.” JJ said kindly.

“I know.”

* * *

 

A statement. Speaking it aloud. Allowing someone to hear it. To give it voice. Or was it giving her a voice? She mulled it over in her mind. All these years she had told people talking will make it easier. Now she knew how much weight it held. To allow someone to see that vulnerability. It wasn’t something she wanted to do. But just like she had said millions of times to victims. It will give her the power back.

She let the warm water wash over her, she kept her head under the water as long as she could before coming up for air. He was right, and she knew it. She had made Stacy talk about what happened to her, it was what had helped Stacy get over what happened at the retreat. but first she had to deal with one thing. Stacy. She had to deal with that, no more brushing it away as though it hadn’t happened. She was gone and no amount of tears was going to change it.

* * *

 

“Morning,” JJ smiled as she placed the coffee holder down on the table.

“Thanks,” she chuckled as they all replied their thanks at once.

“The victim. Daniel Roberts, is out of surgery.” Officer Sanders said as her walked into the conference room. “I was going to send one of my officers to speak to him. If that’s okay?” he asked warily, he was still unsure if they’d take credit for all the work.

“Do you mind if I go with him?” Rossi asked. “I have some questions I’d like to ask.” He said easily to which Sanders nodded his reply. “Ring me if I’m needed?” Rossi asked as he took his coffee from the holder.

“Let us know what you find.” Hotch said as he watched them retreat out the room. “We have the mould of the tyre impression back. Given the depth of the tracks and the width it looks like you both were correct we are looking for a flatbed truck.”

“Doesn’t exactly narrow it down though.” Sanders said as he looked at the board.

“Not really, but it will, this will help us narrow down the model which will help.” JJ said easily as she hit speed dial.

“Seriously?” he asked.

“Speak and be heard.” Came the bright voice of Garcia.

“We need your skills baby girl.” Morgan said easily.

“I can share.” She mused, causing JJ to choke on her coffee slightly.

“Keep it pg.” JJ mumbled as she shook her head.

“It’s always pg., sugar.”

“Garcia.” As much as he tried Hotch couldn’t help the slight smile that graced his lips. “I need you to run some figures.” He said firmly.

“Figures?”

“We need to know the weight of the flatbed trucks and their width and length, so we can narrow down models, then can you run a search with those perimeters?” Hotch said firmly.

“Sure, but it’ll take a while.” She replied. “I’ll hit you back once I’ve found something.” And with that the call ended.

“Now we wait,” JJ mused. “Hopefully Rossi will be able to gain some information off the victim.”

“Thank you.” Sanders said as he looked around the room.

JJ chuckled. “Don’t thank us until you’ve got handcuffs and a statement off your unsub” she said softly.


	37. Chapter 37

Rossi made his way down the long corridor, the younger officer seemed to have his guard up slightly. “I can take a statement” he half grumbled.

“I don’t doubt that for a second.” Rossi replied as he held the door open for him.

“So why am I being babysat by an fbi agent.” He glared slightly.

“I don’t do babysitting.” Rossi mused. “But if we get some good information that we can use in our search it will help. We can’t afford another victim. We already have too many.” He smiles slightly.

He nodded slightly. “Sorry.”

Rossi chuckled, “No need, we get it all the time. Everyone seems to think we take over, other departments of the fbi maybe do, but look at us as a resource.” He paused. “And we can run searches quicker than local.”

“Do you never get sick of being on the road all the time?”

“Nope, plus it isn’t all the time, we have downtime. Which means we can catch up on paperwork.” Shaking his head slightly. “Rather be on the road than writing reports, or writing up profiles for over police departments.”

The younger officer chuckled slightly. “I think everyone hates paperwork.”

“Some hate it more than others.” His hand rested on the door. “I’ll ask my question first, then you can get a statement off him. Is that okay?” Rossi asked. The younger officer nodded as they entered the room.

* * *

 

The ringing of her phone pulled JJ’s attention. “What you got?” she asked before placing it on loud speaker.

“I’ve narrowed it down, but not narrowed it down enough.” Garcia grumbled as she hit my keys on her keyboard.

“Okay? What’s the make?” Morgan asked as he picked his pen up.

“Oh, it’s a ford.” She paused. “Do you know how many people in that town have a ford pickup truck?” she mumbled slightly.

“A few?” Morgan asked with a slight shrug.

“A few, a few. Try over a thousand.” She grumbled. “So, unless you have a great way to narrow it down more, you need to find something else.”

“Garcia.” Hotch sighed as he spoke. “Are they all based in this town?”

“Yes sir.”

“See if you can narrow down the year, the weight of the truck will go up on each model.” He said softly.

“How can you know that?” JJ frowned slightly.

“I like my trucks.” Hotch said with a slight smirk.

Shaking her head slightly. “Emily was right, guys have a strange fascination about their cars.”

“It’s not strange.” Morgan said looking at her.

“You have two cars, suv and two trucks. More than one is too many.”

“I’m with Hotch, I like my cars.” Morgan laughed slightly as he spoke.

“Right going off the weight you gave, you’re looking at models before two thousand and ten. But that still gives us over two hundred.” Garcia said softly.

“Take off any trucks that belong to women and those under twenty.” Hotch said.

“How can you tell that.” Sanders asked.

Hotch shrugged slightly. “Hunting is more a man’s hobby. He’d blend in. These are younger victims, which normally indicate an older unsub.”

“Damn.” Sanders smiled slightly.

Hotch pulled his cell out. “What you got Rossi?”

“He remembers a red truck.” Rossi replied, “Older make. He didn’t get a look at the driver. He played dead, the unsub checked him over after, he wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he was found. He said he didn’t want to move just in case he was being watched”

“Garcia, how many red trucks in the area?” he asked before cutting the call with Rossi.

“One second.”

Hotch couldn’t help the slight tapping as he waited for Garcia to give him an answer.

“Fifteen.”

“Can you run background on all of them.”

“Sure, but it may take a while. I’ll hit you back. Pg, out.”

“I wonder if he checked his other victims?” Morgan said as he looked at the map. “I think he uses this road a lot.” He said as he walked over to the map to study it more. “Lot of side roads that don’t necessarily go anywhere.” He paused. “Do we have satellite pictures for this area?” he asked looking at Sanders.

“We do, it’ll just take a second to print it off.”

“press conference?” JJ said as she flicked through the report.

“What you are thinking?” Morgan asked as he cast a glance her way.

“Could have more witnesses out there that just don’t know it.” She said with a shrug. “It’s a long shot but.”

“Better than what we’ve got so far.” Morgan finished her sentence as he smiled.

“How fast can you write one up.” He mused.

“Take me half an hour to sort it out.” She said with a shrug. “Hotch?” JJ looked at him for his approval before she smiled and headed out of the conference room.

* * *

The cameras flashed as she stood on the podium, the media with their cameras recording, live on air, reporters taking notes for publication later. Police officers also present watching her command the stage. Sanders couldn’t help but smile as he watched her talk with ease.

“She’s a natural.” He commented as Morgan stood next to him.

“Not someone I’d mess with.” Morgan said with a shrug.

“I meant with the media.” He said with a slight frown.

“I know,” he replied kindly.

JJ took a breath, the butterflies always settled in the pit of her stomach as she addressed them. She knew that she could say something that could set the unsub off. It was always a worry each time she gave a press release, or they’d twist her words. She would damp down the medias fascination about giving them a title, it would only feed their unsub. The victims are the ones that needed to be remembered and it was always something she’d drive home.

* * *

 

JJ shook her head as she made her way back into the station. “You’d think after all this time, they’d learn.” She grumbled.

“They never do, something about serial killers fascinates them.” Rossi said as he followed her inside.

“I know, I understand that.” She looked at him. “To a point.” She paused. “I just wish they’d quit giving them titles or names. He’s a murderer nothing more. His ego doesn’t need a boost it needs a put down.” She said firmly. “And don’t even say it.” She muttered as they entered the conference room.

Rossi held up his hand slightly. “I full agree with you; wouldn’t be the first time the media have dubbed them with a name.”

“Yes, but that so-called name, could lead us in the wrong direction. Like it has done in the past” she said firmly.

“Coffee.” Morgan said as he watched the blonde rant at Rossi slightly.

“Thanks.” She sighed slightly as she took the mug. “So, any news on the searches?” she asked looking around the room. “Where’s Hotch?”

“Phone call.” He smiled slightly. “Not exactly helpful. We have narrowed it down to ten. Five don’t own guns” he shrugged slightly.

“Just because they don’t have a licence doesn’t mean they can’t own a gun.” JJ said giving him a pointed look.

“Agreed but since we can verify they don’t have a gun we can leave them alone.” He said giving her a slight nudge.

The slight knock at the door pulled their attention. “There’s someone at the front desk you might want to speak to, thinks he knows who we are looking for.”

JJ smiled at the young officer. “Thank you, can you put him in a room so we can talk.” She paused. “Where’s officer Sanders?” JJ asked as she scanned the bullpen.

“Restroom.” JJ nodded. “Once I get him settled I’ll come and get you.” And with that the officer was gone.

“Is it bad we only know Sanders” JJ said with a shake of her head.

“Not really,” Reid paused. “But we haven’t interacted with many of them.”

“Thanks Spence” JJ smiled at him softly.

* * *

 

It wasn’t long before Morgan and Sanders were walking into the interview room, JJ and Rossi stood in the room adjoining watching through the glass.

“Officer Sanders and Agent Morgan.” He offered his hand.

“Tim Fly.” His voice trembled slightly. “I think I know who you are looking for.” He rushed out.

“What can you tell us?” Morgan asked.

“I used to go to school with Kyle, I hadn’t seen him in over twenty years, job and family life took over.” He paused slightly. “He was odd. Social outcast type of odd.” His voice a little firmer as he carried on. “We used to drive up and down the same stretch of roads where the people been found.” He swallowed slightly.

“Doing what?” Morgan asked.

“Shooting signs and small animals, there isn’t much to do around here. So, we’d take a few bottles and the rifles and go shooting.” He paused slightly. “I bumped into him at a local gun fair. Took him a while to acknowledge me, but when he did it was just like old times. We’d drive the road shooting, couple bottles of beer.” He held his hand up slightly “I only had a couple. I know better than to drink and drive.” He said firmly. “Anyway, he started talking to me about could I see him as a killer as in killing people.” He swallowed slightly as he remembered the conversations. “He’s always been odd, but this was too odd.”

“What do you mean too odd?” Sanders asked.

“Kyle had gotten worse. He talked about how to get away with it, killing in different counties to throw law enforcement off, leaving no evidence.” He carried on explaining giving a full description of him and his truck.

“Thank you, we will look into it.” Morgan said as he shook his hand again before seeing him out the station.

* * *

 

Hotch held up his hand to quite them as they entered the conference room. “Thank you, would you mind coming in and giving a statement.” He said easily. “If you ask for myself once you arrive.” With that he placed the phone down.

“That’s another one. It’s amazing how many people think they know a killer.”

“I’d call it a worry Reid.” Morgan joked. “If you think your friend is a killer you might want to bail on them” he mused slightly.

“Two men think they may have seen him. They both got a good look at him. If it’s the same unsub they were lucky.” Hotch said firmly.

“Why you say lucky?” JJ asked slightly confused.

“From what he’s just said they were out hunting when they heard rustling, thinking it was a deer his friend looked through his scope. The only thing he saw in his scope was a middle-aged man pointing a rifle in their direction.” Hotch said as he made notes.

“Why didn’t they report it?” Morgan asked. “Damn lucky they didn’t get killed.”

“They figured it was another hunter, like Sanders said earlier they get a few hunting accidents out here, could be he mistook them for deer just like they did.” Hotch surmised.

“I’d say they were more than lucky.” Rossi said as he pinpointed their location on the map.

“Someone was looking out for them that’s for sure.” Morgan mused.

“Can you set up surveillance?” Reid asked as he looked at the map. “Some spots you could place cameras?”

“We could try.” Sanders shrugged slightly. “It’ll give the techs a good challenge” he mused as he picked up the phone.

The men hadn’t been able to give them much only that they all agreed they were lucky to be alive, they couldn’t be sure it was the same guy when they looked at the pictures.

 “We need to get some rest.” Hotch said as he looked around the room. “Hopefully we will have more information in the morning.”

* * *

JJ closed the door to her room as she picked up her cell. She hadn’t heard off Emily all day, the brunette hadn’t responded to and text, so here she was tapping her nails on the table as she waited for the call to be picked up.

 


	38. Chapter 38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry updates are taking so long. Work has been extremely busy, and I also have little time off these days. I will try and not leave it so long.

Emily sighed as she looked at the screen of her phone. JJ again, and again she silenced the call, she needed peace not the consent noise from her phone. Not once did it rest in her mind to message her back saying she was okay. She was in her own world as she sat in-front of the black and gold headstone. The small picture to the side of her name. It wasn't her though. Her spirit didn't rest inside the coffin, her laughter everything about Stacy wasn't here. Just a body, a coffin, and a headstone with writing on. A personal touch a small statement of how much her family loved her.

The picture was old. Emily couldn't help the half laugh that escaped her lips. The picture showed just how much her family didn't know her. But grief and death do funny things to people. It makes them react differently.

But as her fingers graced over the cold gold writing did it hit her. This wasn't her place to grieve. This wasn't for her. This was for the people who didn't truly know her, because if they had truly known their daughter then she wouldn't have been buried. But as she placed her two fingers against her lips before pressing them on top of the headstone, she felt a peace she hadn't felt in a long time.

"I miss you." She let a silent tear roll down her cheek before bowing her head. It was a type of closure, she knew where part of her heart had been laid to rest. The dull ache she felt seemed to ache less as she backed away from her resting place, her feet touched the gravelled path. She gave a slight nod again before she turned on her heels making her way towards her car.

She had spent the best part of the day driving around, she allowed her mind to dictate where she was going, she let out a slight chuckle as she cut the engine. The beach, their favourite place to visit, a place that Emily at one point, could guarantee would settle her mind, or at least it would help. She made her way down the wooden pier, the breeze whipped around her, the chill that the sea breeze gave, but she didn't care.

* * *

 

JJ sighed slightly as she placed the phone back in her pocket. She needed to focus on the task at hand, there had been a sighting of a red pickup truck riding up and down the dirt road, everyone had made their way down the sirens blaring, she held on slightly as Morgan took a corner a little too fast. "Morgan slow down." JJ said as she gritted her teeth slightly. "We need to get there in one piece." She grumbled slightly.

"You wanna drive?" Morgan said as he looked at her through the mirror.

"No just watch the damn corners." JJ said firmly.

Morgan nodded slightly, if he was honest he had taken the last bend a little too fast, he had felt the wheels lift slightly as he fought to get the suv back under control. The helicopter circled above them as they reached the dirt road.

"Morgan, stay where you are." Hotch said over the mic.

"Okay, we're at the end of the road." He replied as he moved the suv out of sight. Last thing they needed was to spook him.

"He's following a jogger." The static inferred slightly with his voice.

"How far away is he?" Hotch asked.

"A mile, heading in your direction." The voice replied.

"Let us know when he makes a move." Hotch replied calmly.

They all knew they couldn't just rush in to catch him, they had to catch him in the act, he blended in to well, he could claim he is a hunter. That she was running in the same direction as him. The fact he had turned his pick up around a he spotted her, could have easily been dismissed. He could just say he missed his turning. Which given the road and the area it was plausible that it could be the case.

It hadn't taken long for the unsub to stop his pick-up, placing himself slightly behind his truck his gun aimed at the young jogger. "Freeze." A voice boomed behind him. He had been so caught up in the moment that he hadn't heard the approaching cars. He hadn't heard the helicopter hovering above him. He was too fixated on her. "Drop the gun. Place your hands-on top of your head." Hotch ordered. "It's over Kyle." Morgan had moved behind him kicking the gun out of the way. As he placed the cuffs on his wrists he read him his rights. He placed him into the squad car a little to forcefully.

"We'll meet you back at the station." Rossi said.

It had taken them over two hours to get a full confession, although the motive wasn't established maybe in time he would say way. For once they could tell it was just a game for him, his prey had just changed it was a different type of challenge, more planned out than most.

The plane journey home was quite each member of the team just resting, Hotch had kept a careful eye on JJ, her head rested against the cool glass as she watched the clouds, he had an idea where her mind was. It was were most of the team's mind were. Emily. They could all feel the empty void that was within the team dynamites. Although they each hid it well. With JJ it showed. He carefully made his way over to her taking the seat opposite her.

"How are you doing?" he asked carefully.

JJ gave him a half smile. "I'm doing okay." She chuckled slightly, "I'll be glad to be sleeping in a better bed tonight though." She mused slightly.

"Have you spoke to Prentiss?" he asked softly.

"No." she paused slightly. "I'll be sending her a message that we are back. But I'll only go around there if she asks." She said firmly.

Hotch swallowed slightly. "Maybe go around to see her tomorrow once you are rested." His voice a little firmer.

She frowned at him slightly. "What's going on?" she asked as she looked him up and down, she could she the stiffness in his body, they way his jaw was clenched more than normal, the way his eyes glistened in the dim light. "Is it something to do with why you stay back, before joining us?" she questioned slightly.

He nodded. "We need her to give a statement." He paused slightly. "He won't take a deal, he wants his day in court." His voice a little firmer as he spoke.

JJ looked at him, she was taken a back slightly. "I…" she paused slightly. "Has she not been through enough?" JJ asked firmly.

He nodded. "I am hoping a statement will be enough and she won't be called on to testify."

"Oh god." JJ mumbled. "And she knows this?"

"Not something I can keep from her JJ. She knew this may happen, I was hoping all the evidence would be enough." He sighed as he looked down slightly. He could feel the rest of the team listening in. all their eyes focused on him.

"That sick bastard." Morgan muttered.

"How did Emily take it?" JJ asked.

"As well as you can imagine." Hotch said softly, he paused slightly as he looked around his team. "There's more." He said through a sigh.

"More?" Reid asked.

Hotch smiled slightly at him. He closed his eyes slightly before looking JJ in her eyes. This time she could see it.

"No." she whispered slightly.

He didn't need to say anything he could tell by the look in each of the agents eyes they knew. He nodded slightly. "Tapes and pictures." He shook his head slightly. "And yes, Emily knows." He gave a sad smile as he looked at JJ.

"She knows?" Morgan asked. Hotch nodded slightly. "Why didn't you tell us?" Morgan ask there was a hint of anger in his voice as he spoke.

Hotch ran his hand over his face slightly. "I was hoping no one would need to know." He gave him a pointed look. We were hoping it would be enough to convict him on. But he won't take a plea deal. He wants his day in court." He held up his hand slightly. "like I said to Emily, hopefully her statement will be enough."


End file.
